Setting Sun
by Ley-Anne
Summary: What if after Bella, Alice and Edward return to America the Vampire meeting goes differently? What if Alice kept the promise that she made to Bella? Bella/Alice with Bella/Edward and Alice/Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Alice's POV.

Thirsty! I was thirsty, incredibly and unbelievably so. I should never have gone this long without hunting! Now, on the plane back to America I was surrounded by defenceless, unassuming meals...or rather people. I could easily have the stewardess walking past, or the fat guy who kept leering at me, or even Bella, half asleep next to me. No, I mustn't. I chewed my lip impatiently, just a few more hours and then I'd be home, back in Forks and I'd be able to hunt to my cold, lifeless hearts content. The plane lurched slightly, not enough for any human to notice but enough for me. This slight movement only provoked me further. I could feel the burn in the back of my throat, I could hear every single pulse on the plane, and I could sense Edwards worried glances in my direction. But I wouldn't feed. I had already seen it, as clear as day, I would just sit in my seat uncomfortably, occasionally going to the toilet and staring at my cold, hard face, urging myself to get a grip. Closing my eyes I sat perfectly still, focusing all my energy on my unnecessary breathing, feeling the cool air travel down my throat, dragging the scent of the humans along with it. This was a bad idea; I quickly stopped breathing and focused on the small blobs of light that flew behind my eyelids every time I squeezed my eyes tightly shut.

The flight passed agonizingly slowly but finally it ended without incident. What followed was a haze of greetings and questions. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, a car, driving, our house, my room, a quick kiss and then I was out of the window and into the woods. The wind blowing my short hair in every direction it could manage. I caught the scent almost instantly, a deer, near water. Following my phenomenally powerful senses I came upon the poor creature, gorging itself peacefully on the icy water of a stream. It didn't stand a chance. Roughly thirty seconds later it was already dead at my feet, not a single drop wasted. It wasn't enough though, I was still thirsty. About three hours and 4 more deer's later, I decided it was time I returned home.

The house was quiet, only the muffled sounds of music and a deep conversation welcomed me when I returned. Carlisle and Esme were talking in their bedroom, Emmet was comforting Rosalie and Jasper was...where was Jasper? I walked determinedly upstairs when I heard the shower. He must be in the shower. That man really loved having hot water rain over him. When we first met I used to joke about him being part-fish until I found out the real reason. Guilt. Every shower was an attempt to wash away his sins. What was he feeling guilty about tonight I wondered? I tried looking ahead but all I could gleam was Jaspers sad expression. Sliding down the wall I sat as still as a corpse, waiting for him to enter the room. I didn't bother turning the light on, it's not like we needed it. A few moments passed and he meandered into our bedroom. His blonde curls lying even tighter on his head, his golden eyes filled with dead tears and his towel covered finger jammed inside his left ear. Gross, that was my towel!

"Alice! You startled me." His voice was quiet, no hint of surprise in it but his eyes were a different story. He moved over to where I was sat, kneeling down beside me, small drops of water spattering my legs, I paid them no notice, the heat from them was almost pleasant.

"Jasper, are you ok? You look...iffy!" I got right to the point, I hated when he had these moods and I wished more than anything that I had Edwards gift instead of my own.  
"I'm ok Alice, just tired."  
"We don't get tired..."  
"You know what I mean, emotionally tired, I've been worried about you for the past three days."  
"I'm sorry for leaving the way I did." Guilt ripped through me, I knew I had hurt him and I hated causing him pain, I truly did.  
"It's not just that. You could have been killed Alice! You could have been killed and I would have never found out! Why didn't you take me too?" His voice was slowly getting louder, his brows were knit together transforming his usual innocent face into a determined scowl.  
"I couldn't lose you! I know what you would have done, what you and Emmett would have done if I had gotten there and it was too late for Edward. I can't lose you Jasper." If I could cry I would have, my voice was almost breaking and there was a slight pain beneath my eyes, unused tears going to waste and burning me.  
"And do you think I could lose you?!" The argument escalated from there. He claiming I should have taken him with me, not only for my sake but for Bella's, I insisted that I couldn't risk his safety and it might have hindered our chances with Edward. This only infuriated him more. I decided to leave him for a few hours. I knew this routine, he'd storm on for a few hours more, go silent and then I'd be able to reason with him. It was best if I left him in peace.

That's how I ended up outside Bella's window. Edward had left a while before and I could hear Bella's rhythmic breathing, she wasn't asleep yet but she soon would be.

I jumped swiftly into her room, not making a single sound as I walked slowly over to her bed.

"Bella? Bella are you awake?" I gently nudged her shoulder, trying my hardest not to hurt her.

"Five more minutes Mom! I'll be ready!" Her voice was thick with sleep and the slight bead of drool at the corner of her mouth made me giggle.  
"I'm not your mother. Now wake up so we can chat! Come on Bella, help a friend out here!"

I pushed her out of her bed and giggled again as she squealed when she hit the floor. I probably shouldn't have done that. Given Bella's history falling out of bed was a perfect chance for her to break an arm or a rib!

"Alice! What the hell?! I was sleeping! I was having a nice dream about...niceness!"  
"Niceness? Is that Edwards new name?" I grinned evilly at her; it was so easy to get her worked up, almost too easy!  
"Bella can I stay here tonight, Jaspers in a foul mood and I'm not in the mood for a night in the woods." Her face changed almost instantaneously from one filled with anger and annoyance to one filled with sympathy and curiosity.  
"Of course you can! Do you want to talk or sleep...well not sleep but just sit somewhere? We could eat ice cream and complain at mans inability to commit!"  
"Bella I'm married, my man can commit" I grinned cheekily at her again but told her I was fine with sleeping, she was tired and needed the rest anyway. She scurried around and found me a pillow and blanket, forgetting my body's resemblance to stone.

I lay on the floor for the rest of the night, not moving one single millimetre. I swear if I could have slept, I would have had one of the worst nights sleep in history that night.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is my first fan-fic._

I just had the idea about Alice biting Bella and I'm just starting to get the story right in my head.

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews so far! Keep them coming! All news is good news!_

_Merry Christmas!_

Chapter 2

Bella's POV.

My eyes were blurry, why were my eyes blurry? Oh yeah, they were stuffed full of crust! I hated sleeping so long. Shifting myself up the bed I let a huge yawn escape, my whole body shook and I woke up immediately, trying to shield my eyes from the morning...or mid-day light. It was only when I was looking around that I noticed Alice sat on the floor. A small squeal escaped my lips and I clutched my chest in surprise.

"Oh Jesus! Alice you scared me! Could you at least breathe so I know you're there?!" She chuckled at me and I felt my cheeks flush. The blood seeping beneath the skin.  
"You stayed all night? Are you ok? How's Jasper?" I was quickly remembering why she was here and felt incredibly selfish for not being more helpful, well for not being helpful at all last night!

I stared intently at her perfect face, noticing the similarities to Edwards face. The pale skin, the amber eyes with their hidden knowledge, the sharp angles, the curve of her lips she was so different from Edward, but knowing who and what they were, they were so much the same. It was only when I saw her mouth moving that I knew she was talking. I could hardly hear a word she was saying!

"Alice, I'm not a vampire and I have morning-ears! Can you speak up a little bit please?"  
"Sorry Bella," If I didn't know any better I was sure she had just blushed, "I was just saying that I think things are going to be ok today, Jasper will have calmed down considerably." She sounded tired, or at least she sounded what I imagined a tired vampire would sound like. Mind you I also thought she sounded like she was singing, maybe I was still asleep...

I jumped out of my bed, wincing at a slight pain in my elbow and shooting an evil glare at Alice when I remembered why my elbow was hurting. She giggled at me and moved to look out of the window whilst I got dressed. Jeans with ripped knees and a simple black hoody. That's about as elegant as I could manage today. I knew something was wrong as soon as Alice failed to chastise me for my choice of attire.

"OK Alice, what's wrong? Did Jasper hurt you? If he did I swear to gold I'll pick the sparkles out of his skin one-by-one!"  
She almost fell out of my open window from laughing so hard! I merely stood there, arms folded, anger seeping into my brain whilst a million different reasons and explanations flitted through my imagination, each more ridiculous than the one before it.  
"Oh Bella I would LOVE to see that!" She wiped an unshed tear from her eye before carrying on. "No, Jasper hasn't hurt me at all, he never would! I just...it's just...Bella...about the meeting...?"

I shouldn't have been surprised that she knew about that. Alice knew everything...well she knew almost everything. Embarrassment showed itself on my cheeks and I was glad that Edwards wasn't here to laugh at my reactions, THANK GOD Emmett wasn't here either! I struggled to find the words to explain before my brain caught up and I realised she hadn't actually asked me any questions.  
"Right...well what do you think about it?" I wanted her opinion, if Alice thought it would end badly then the chances were it would end badly.  
"Well Edward isn't going to enjoy. Probably a good thing you let him calm down last night. He's going to say no straight away, Rosalie might say no, in fact she probably will."  
"What about you Alice? What do you think about it?"  
She took a few seconds before answering, chewing her lip thoughtfully, I didn't notice until she stopped that I had been staring at lip the whole time it was being chewed!

"Honestly, I think it's a good idea. It gets the entire family involved, brings the...your issue right to the forefront and gives everyone a chance to deliberate over the how's, when's, where's, whys and who's about it all. Well done Bella!" She grinned at me and I felt a huge weight lifted from my shoulders.

"Come on then, let's not keep the others waiting!" we raced downstairs, I was grateful that Charlie wasn't around; if he caught me sneaking out my incarceration would undoubtedly be extended! The drive to the Cullen's was quiet, Alice hardly said a word and I was too nervous to even contemplate making conversation. I was grateful when it started raining, the quiet patter of the rain drops on the roof of my truck soothing me. It was strange to think I had hated that noise just a few short months ago when I first arrived in Forks, now I found it incredibly soothing and rhythmic. The rain was the only music I had allowed myself to listen to after Edward had left.

Entering the big, light and open house I was suddenly hugely aware of what could happen. The fights that could break out over me. Feeling my tension, Alice looped her arm with my own and gave it a gently squeeze, smiling at me sweetly before leading me towards the dining room and seating me at the table before flitting away and returning about five seconds later with her entire family.

Carlisle and Esme entered first, each giving me a sweet and caring smile, then came Jasper, nodding at me whilst staying a good distance away. Rosalie and Emmett entered next, holding hands. Rosalie gave me an embarrassed smile and stared at the floor whilst Emmett gave me a huge grin, showing off his perfectly straight, pearly white teeth. Edward was the last to enter. He scowled at me and leaned by the doorway. He obviously did not approve. Alice had been right. Alice sat beside me and with a gentle, almost unnoticeable, squeeze of my shoulder urged me to begin.

"Well I hope you've all been told about what happened in Volterra?" A wave of nods swept throughout the room, "Good. So you all know about the little issue concerning the Volturi and what Alice promised them." More nods were offered and this time Carlisle spoke up.

"We have heard Bella, Edward has informed us. We thought it best not to discuss it any further without consulting you." His voice was like the most intoxicating lullaby ever to reach my ears.

"Thank you Dr. Cull...I mean Carlisle. So you all know what I want then and what Edward thinks." Edward offered up a quiet growl as he continued to scowl at me. "However, seeing as it implicates all of you, I want to know what you think. So, I suggest we put it to a vote."  
Surprised glances were passed between the Cullen's and Esme shifted her weight slightly, staring at me with a confused expression on her face.  
"Bella dear," Edwards eyes softened at the sound of his mother's voice, "what do you mean by a vote? It's your decision, we have nothing to do with it!"  
"You have everything to do with it. You're the ones who'll have to change me, I can't bite myself...well I could but it would just leave a sore, red mark." Emmett openly laughed at me and Alice started to giggle, until she noticed Edward glaring at her from the doorway.  
"Besides, after I've changed I was hoping, well I mean, if it's ok, I was wondering..." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, unable to meet any of their piercing amber eyes when finally Carlisle spoke up and put me out of my miserable torment.  
"You're already part of this family Bella; we would be honoured if you decided to join us if and when you are changed." He smiled broadly at me, one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen on his angel-like face.

"Well that settles it, so how do you all vote then?" I stared around the table, starting with Carlisle who, still smiling nodded his head.  
"I vote yes Bella."  
"I vote yes too." Esme's head joined Carlisle's in nodding.  
"No, I'm sorry Bella, but no." I wasn't surprised by Rosalie's reaction but Emmett's answer was a true shock to me.  
"Yes! Why not? It'll be great having a new sister around the place, especially one as funny as Bella!"  
Jasper looked at his feet whilst he voiced his vote, "Yes."  
Alice's vote was yes and that just left Edward.

I turned in my chair, noticing his perfectly sculpted body was tense. The muscles in his arms were tight and his face was rigid with what I could only assume to be anger.  
"No, absolutely not! I will not change you Bella! I will not destroy your life that way!"  
I knew that if he could, he would be crying right now, his eyes begging me to change my mind, pleading with me to reconsider.  
I slowly got out of the chair, walking towards him, placing my warm hand against his stony face and tracing his cheek bones with my thumb.  
I chewed my lip nervously, screwing my courage to the metaphorical sticking place before speaking.  
"Edward, it's going to happen. It's the only way that makes sense. If you won't change me, someone else will."  
I let my eyes drop from his face and turned to face Alice. Every other face in the room did the same and Alice's eyes opened wide.


	3. Chapter 3

_More reviews please!_

_Things are going to start picking up after this chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Chapter 3

Alice's POV

Oh crap! They were all looking at me! Oh crap! I had no idea she was going to say that! Why the hell couldn't I have seen that one coming?! My heart stopped...well it stopped a long time ago but I swear the bottom fell out of stomach! I felt Jasper rise out of his seat and stand beside me, his calming influence infecting my entire being.

"Bella, wait! What I said on the plane, I don't think I'd be the best to do it! I'm not sure if I could control myself!" The fear had entered my voice; I cracked my fingers and glanced around the room. Carlisle and Esme looked shocked, Rosalie looked furious and Emmett, well Emmett was almost falling off his chair laughing. Edwards face terrified me. He actually looked as if it was taking all he had to keep from tearing my head off. That explained why Jasper had positioned himself between us. I'd bet my entire wardrobe that you wouldn't need Jaspers gifts to feel the murderous rage within Edward at this very moment.

"It's ok Alice. You'd never hurt me. If it's not Edward, then I want it to be you." Her pulse was steady and her voice was calm. How could she remain so calm with Edward right behind her?! His anger almost exploding out of his chest! Was she insane?!

"No! This isn't right! Carlisle, don't I get a say in this?!" Edward had jumped the table, landing beside Carlisle, their faces mere inches apart.  
"Your say?!" Oh crap, Bella he shouldn't have said that, Bella was really pissed off. The entire room held its pointless breath. A room full of vampires, nervous and frightened of a frail, angry little human girl. I let my mouth fall open, mirroring the faces of the rest of my family whilst Bella dragged Edward into a corner, hissing profanities into his face whilst he begged and pleaded. It was strange, seeing Edward so weak especially next to Bella, almost hilarious.

After what felt like countless hours they seemed to settle their differences, holding one another's hands they faced us all and explained the arrangement they had made.

"Bella and I have reached an agreement. Alice," I looked up, focusing all my energy towards my ears, intent on absorbing every single word. "I am against this, but it's Bella's wish, so Alice, you...you will bite Bella. If you lose control we will all be there. If you feel you can't do it, then I will. Bella's agreed to wait until the end of school and use college as an excuse for her disappearance." A wave of nods spread around the room. Rosalie was muttering under her breath, Emmett was _**still** _giggling, Jasper was tense and Carlisle and Esme looked almost proud of their son and soon to be daughter.

"Wait, Bella, Edward, no! I can't! I can't!" Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist and nuzzled me just behind my ear as I stood from my chair.

"Alice, it's ok. I trust you with my life. I trust everyone here with my life." She reached out and touched my face. Her hand warm against my dead cheek. I saw it then. A falling feeling and I was right there. Bella in my arms, blood in my mouth, and I had stopped. I'd stopped myself, Bella was still alive and the venom had begun its work. As quickly as it started it stopped. The vision was over. It had been as clear as day, it _**was** _the future. Shit. Well there was no way out of it now.

Swallowing hard, I looked at Jasper, receiving an encouraging nod and a squeeze around my waist. It was going to happen. Why fight fate? But when the hell did fate decide to go down this path?!  
"OK. At the end of school."

Hours had passed and the boys were out hunting. I was left alone with Bella. Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was pottering around in the garden, perfecting the already perfect floral displays. Rosalie was god knows where! So there we were, sat on the sofa, making small talk.

"Alice, I'm sorry about earlier, I should have spoken to you about it alone. I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that." How does she remain so calm? Her voice was always level, her eyes were always sure. I took her hand in mine, noticing the warm blood rushing to her cheeks as I did so.  
"Bella it's OK. I'm not going to hurt you. I saw it, I know it. I'm not angry or saddened or disappointed. I'm honoured, truly honoured." I smiled at her and almost felt a warmness spread through me when she smiled back.

She rested her head on my shoulder in what looked like an incredibly uncomfortable position, her back bent forward, her arms in front of her face. I stroked her back, lightly tracing circles up and down her spine, feeling pleased every time she quivered or caught her breath.

It happened again. The falling feeling and then images flashing before me. Sounds, sights, smells, feelings, emotions. It was all so vivid, so real. Me and Bella while she was still human, surrounded by trees. She was breathing quickly and I couldn't stop staring into her eyes. A flash and then another image. Me and Bella, on a bed, our fingers interlaced, our noses touching, words being passed between us quickly and quietly.

"What the hell?" I bolted upright, snapping myself away from the images and away from Bella. A hurt expression crossed her face and my dead heart ached.

"Alice...?" Her question was cut short by Carlisle storming through the door. His hair and eyes wild, his limbs moving at an unfathomable speed. Something was very, very wrong.  
"Alice!" He rushed towards me, gliding with a rushed elegance, breathing absurdly fast for a creature who needed no air.  
"Alice, it's the Volturi!" Bella squealed and moved faster than I have ever seen her move. Grabbing my arm with shaking hands.  
"Carlisle what is it?" We both voiced the question at the same time, our voices blending together into a panicked symphony.  
"They're coming! Now! All of them!"  
Shock and fear plastered our faces! We knew what this meant. We were all in danger, everything had changed.  
"How long?" I whispered as calmly as I could, trying to prevent the fear from seeping into my voice.  
Carlisle glanced between us, taking a shallow breath before answering, "One week."


	4. Chapter 4

_Things between Bella and Alice are starting to take shape now._

_More reviews please!_

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

One week? One week! I was prepared for everything on a rough six month time scale, but one week?! Six months scaled down to just over six days. This could only happen to me. With my luck I was actually surprised the Volturi weren't showing up tomorrow! I stood dazed, swaying on the spot, griping tightly onto Alice's arm while Carlisle explained our current situation. I was too shocked to follow or even understand most of what he was saying. A few words sifted through my mind, "phone call...Aro...business...promise...week" none of it made any sense to me. In the back of mind I knew that if I could only put some other words in there then it might make sense.

Voices behind me pulled me out of my daze. I turned to see the grinning faces of Edward, Emmett and Jasper. In a micro second those grins were transformed.  
"Carlisle?" I doubted Edward needed to ask any questions. What had just happened was doubtless passing through all of our minds. My suspicions were confirmed when Edward swooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the house at such a speed that I could hardly breathe. We were back at my house within a few minutes. I couldn't remember anything of the journey over here. After everything that had happened lately I think I just shut down. I couldn't think, I could hardly breathe, I couldn't move. I just sat on the bed, right where Edward had placed me, staring stupidly at my floor as he busied himself with packing a bag, flying around my room and picking up clothes, money, and my passport. When I saw the passport a switched was flicked in my head.

"Edward? What are you doing?" I still couldn't move but I somehow managed to use what little brain capacity I had at the minute to formulate small sentences.  
"I'm getting you out of here! This isn't the way it was supposed to happen! If they see you still human they'll kill you!" He never looked at me once, busying himself with packing my bag and scribbling a letter at the same time. Wow, I never met a man who could multi-task before. His words sunk into me and lit a fire in my stomach. I jumped up and threw the bag on the floor, pushing Edward against my wall and stabbing him in his chest with my finger.  
"I am not leaving! This only changes the time scale! Nothing else! So we have to leave a few months early, so what?! You are not taking me anywhere! Do I make myself clear?" It wasn't until my finger really started to hurt from poking his chest that I realised how stupid I was ordering about someone who could snap me in two just by sneezing too hard! My words did however seem to have an effect. He pushed me away gently, resting his cold forehead against my own.

"Bella there was so much more I wanted you to see, I didn't want to drag you away from your life this soon." His voice almost broke and my heart along with it.  
"It's OK Edward. I'll still get to see it all. Just now I'll be seeing it with new eyes." I pressed my lips lightly against his, not wanting to scare him away. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pressed his lips harder against my own, encouraging me to mould my body to his. I obliged and soon I could feel the heat rising within me. I wanted more and I knew he did to. He lowered his face towards my neck, kissing lightly along my jaw line; I shut my eyes, dreaming of what I knew he would not do. Just for a second Alice flashed into my mind. Her face, her smile, her laugh, her body, I pushed it all out quickly, deciding that she popped into my mind because of what was to come.

All too soon the kissing stopped and my head was pressed against Edwards's firm chest. The pulsing in my ears replacing the long lost sound of his heart beat. I knew then that my life as a human was over. Edward had accepted it too. He was holding me now to remember how I felt, how fragile I was, how warm I was to him, how I smelt, how my beating heart thumped against my chest and forced blood into my cheeks. Soon he would never see me like this again. Soon I would be cold, beautiful and stone. I would be like him and never again have a heartbeat or a need for breath.

Tears sprung up behind my eyes and flowed silently and steadily down my cheeks. I wasn't sad about what I would miss; I was terrified about what I would be leaving behind. Charlie, Renee, Jacob, oh Jacob! I hadn't thought about him since getting back from Italy! Everything between us would be different after this. I couldn't see how we would be friends. His whole existence was centred on destroying vampires. If I was to become one, he'd hate me forever. He'd hate Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. I'd miss Jacob. Thinking about his face, his eternally smiling face I heaved massive sobs, soaking Edwards cream shirt with dark patches of tears. He held me tighter, whispering apologies into my hair. We stayed like that for a lifetime until I felt I would never be able to cry again, ironic really, after the change I never would.

Like every day since returning to Forks the rest of today passed in a blur. I wondered when I would ever have a normal day again. We couldn't decide on a plan. Every idea ended up with either Charlie being killed by the Volturi or the Cullen's being accused of murder or kidnap. We went downstairs, it was getting late, the sun was almost down and Charlie was sat watching the TV. I almost burst into tears again seeing him sat there.

"Hey Char...Dad," His lips twitched and I knew he was still angry at me. I pushed Edward behind me, Charlie hadn't noticed him yet and Edward took the hint. With a light squeeze of my hand he disappeared back upstairs.

"Dad, I'm really sorry for the past few days, I know I scared you and I know I hurt you. I never meant to do either." I was sat beside him now, my hands folded in my lap, my eyes focused on my feet and was looking at me, confused, saddened...and something else hidden deep within his eyes.

"Bella, I'm not angry and I'm not upset. I'm disappointed." Oh crap! That was worse than angry or upset.

"I know you expect better of me Dad, and I know you want the best for me. Please believe me when I say Edward _**is**_ the best. I couldn't leave him knowing he was in trouble. You want me to be happy, Edward makes me happy and knowing that you're upset with me makes me unhappy!" He couldn't argue with my logic. He knew how stubborn I was. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head

"Bella...OK fine. Edward makes you happy, but I'm still not happy about you disappearing to Italy for a few days! I love you Bella and I was terrified I'd lost you." We hugged, we talked, we laughed, and we forgave. I had a curfew but at least I wasn't grounded. I felt like I had gotten off easy. After maybe an hour Charlie fell asleep on the sofa. I turned the TV off and covered him in a blanket, kissing his head lightly I let tears form at the corner of my eyes. Wiping them away I whispered a short good bye before slowly walking back upstairs, back to Edward and my new life.

We were back at Edwards's house. The entire family was in the kitchen talking quickly, the words coming out too fast for me to understand. Alice came out, looking embarrassed and slightly nervous, I hadn't seen her since earlier today.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She held her hand out for me to take and the images of earlier, the images that had passed through my mind while I was kissing Edward entered into my mind again. I smiled and took her hand, allowing her to lead me out of the house and into the woods.

It was cold, the wind was blowing and the sun had set. Most of the stars were hidden behind the night clouds and the smell of moss was heavy in the air. I had to step carefully; afraid I might trip on a hidden stone or root. Alice was always a step ahead of me; occasionally look towards the sky, her eyes seeing what mine could not. I wondered what beautiful things eyes like hers could see on a night like this. We were coming towards a clearing. At least I thought it was a clearing, the night was a thick shroud and I could hardly see through it. Alice stopped suddenly and me being me I tripped, probably over my own feet. She turned incredibly fast and caught me, pulling my tightly towards her, our faces were not even a centimetre apart. I could smell her sweet breath and my heart started to pound uncontrollably. Our noses brushed against each other and I shivered, remaining where I was in her arms, unable to move. I couldn't understand my reaction. My eyes, focused on Alice's lips slowly travelled up her face, looking into her eyes, I realised she was staring at me just as intently as I was. She had stopped breathing, I wasn't sure if that was for self-control or...something else. She released me suddenly, not like Edward did. She didn't rush away she just gently pushed me away from her, standing me upright.

"Sorry about that Bella," she grinned sheepishly, scuffing the earth with her feet, "I just wanted to talk before, well before everything."

"Talk about what?" I was still recovering from my racing heart and could barely look at Alice without my face burning bright crimson.

"Just, are you sure this is what you want? Now? You can hide! You can hide and wait!"

"Alice we've been through this, I've made my mind up." I rubbed her arm gently, pasting a reassuring smile on my face.

"I knew you had, Rosalie made me promise to try."

"Rosalie?!" I was surprised, I had thought she's say Edward had made her try.

"She wouldn't wish this on anyone, she wants better for you. She wants you to have a normal life, children." Rosalie's care was touching, if not slightly surprising. I thought she just hated me!

"Oh, well so what? If we can't have kids we can get a puppy!" Alice laughed then, her eyes sparkling. She hugged me then. Her arms wrapped around me, her face buried in my hair. I froze, she did too, she pulled away slowly, leaving her face close to mine. Her lips brushed against ever so slowly and a fire was blazing within me. Every thought disappeared, everything disappeared. It was just me and Alice, standing in a clearing, surrounded by trees and all I could think about was kissing her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Just a warning, this chapter has Bella/Alice, if you're not interested I wouldn't read it._

More reviews would be much appreaciated aswell!

Thank you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5

Alice's POV

How did I get into this position? Bella was in my arms and our lips were almost touching. I could feel her chest vibrating slightly against my own. Her heart was going so fast I was afraid that she'd have a heart attack! She was breathing fast and I couldn't look away. I realised then that I'd been here before. I'd seen this. I should have been thinking about Jasper, I should have been thinking about Edward but all I could think about was Bella. The way I couldn't move, the way I couldn't think about anything other than her. It didn't make any sense to me but I was in no position to question it. With our lips almost touching, Bella moved closer, ever so slightly, our foreheads were brushing together now. Even though my skin was dead, I could almost feel a terrible heat surround us, envelope us, it was indescribable. I had to have her. I had to kiss her, to touch her. I dropped my face and pressed my lips to hers, softly, quickly, feeling the slight moisture that was there. She pressed back almost just as softly, her hair whirling around us in the breeze, the scent of it filling my nose.

I came to my senses suddenly and pulled back. What had I just done? It was hardly a kiss, barely even contact, but it had been electric. Bella was breathing even faster, her face bright red and her eyes wide. I realised I was still holding her and let my arms drop to my side, slowly stepping away and turning to face the tree line.

"I, I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to do that," I giggled nervously, playing with my thumbs, waiting for her to reply.

"Oh, erm, OK." I turned to look at her. Her face was covered with hurt and confusion. I felt so insanely guilty. Had I hurt her?

"Bella, no, really, I'm sorry, I have no idea what came over me at all." I turned round and tried to reach out to her but she knocked my hand away.

"Really Alice it's OK." She turned away from me then and headed back towards the house.  
Now I was the one infected with confusion. I jumped ahead of her, stopping just in front of her path.

"What's wrong? Bella why are you acting this way? Is it because of me...and Edward?" I blocked her path, the confusion and frustration chiselled into my beautiful stone-like face.

"No! It's nothing! Get out of my way please Alice." She tried to walk past me but I side-stepped and was back in front of her in less than a heartbeat!

"No! Not until you tell me what's wrong with you?"

"It's...nothing, there's nothing wrong," She looked down, refusing to meet my demanding gaze. If I had blood pressure she'd be pushing it through the roof!

"Bella what the hell is wrong?!" I was waving my arms around like a mad man! Expecting her to launch at me, to attack me with her vicious verbal fury! Instead she closed the distance between us in a single step. She was staring at either my chin or my lips, her breath was warm against my face and her hair was once again being blown about my head, the intoxicating aroma filling every cell in my body. She made me throat burn, and she made me burn in other places. I had no idea what was going on, a small part of me probably knew. I couldn't make any kind of sense of my thoughts as she lifted her hand slowly, cautiously, and lightly ran her finger across my lips. Her soft fingers left a trail of heat and I shut my eyes in pleasure. When I opened them a millisecond later, she was biting her lip, taking the corner into her mouth and sucking until it had reddened. It was almost too much; I leant forward but stopped myself at the last minute, resting my forehead against hers. My ears were buzzing and the pounding of her heart was so great it almost drowned out every other sound. Swallowing hard, I tried to speak, tried to find words, tried to find an explanation. No words would come; I couldn't find an explanation no matter how hard I tried. I gently rubbed my forehead along hers, taking pleasure in the warmth spreading down my face. Bella's hands were now playing with my hair. I could feel her small fingers running through my short, dark hair, I inexplicably shivered, the only movement I was able to manage.

I felt Bella shift her weight before I saw her move. She was lifting herself up onto her toes, moving painfully slowly. She paused just as our lips were about to touch, I could smell her breath, feel her eyelashes scratching my hard face and hear the pulse in her neck as if it were my own. With a speed even slower than before she closed the distance between us. Our lips met. Slowly at first, hardly any movement, hardly any contact. Then she pushed harder, moving her soft, human lips against mine. I felt something greater than thirst spread through me. Like a wild fire it consumed everything, all my thoughts, fears, emotions, everything was wiped away. I was a blank slate and I wanted Bella all over me.

Her lips parted ever so slightly I encouraged them to open even further, tentatively running my tongue along her soft, sweet lips. Feeling her tongue meet mine I was slow, unsure really of what I was doing. She appeared to feel the same. I slipped my hands along her waist, sliding my thumbs slowly along her waistline, feeling her shiver slightly at my touch. Her hands were pulling my face closer to hers, she wanted more. I gave her what she wanted, what I needed. I lay her down on the ground, never breaking contact. Sliding my leg slowly between hers I ran my hand up her body, her delicate body. I couldn't remember the last time I had held something so frail, so fragile, and so magnificent. I don't know why but I found myself breathing heavily, I could barely control myself and yet I didn't want to stop.

She was masterful. Every movement of her lips against mine set me on fire; every time I felt her tongue against my own my heart almost started beating. Our bodies were becoming entangled. My arms were around her, tracing patterns down her sides. Her leg was around me, begging for me to be closer to her.

Then I was falling again. Bella disappeared; at least the Bella beneath me was gone. Instead I was standing, in this very clearing, there was fog everywhere and a cold, hard Bella was stood before me. As a vampire Bella was...breathtaking, well she would have been if I had any breath. Her eyes, a ring of red around a pupil of cosmic black burnt with danger. I knew this was Bella shortly after she had been changed, just as I knew this was Bella as she was leaving. She looked at me, her blood-red eyes burning through me; with a mournful smile she whispered one word before she disappeared. "Volturi."

I fell back into reality. Fell into the ground beside Bella. She was still lying in the same position, breathing heavily, running a hand through her tangled hair.

"Alice, I think we need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

_This is a long one, I wanted to fit everything in._

More reviews please!  
Thanks!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

Where do I begin? I have no idea why I kissed Alice! It felt right at the time, it felt...it felt good. It was nothing like kissing Edward. It didn't feel like Alice was afraid of hurting me, or like she was holding back, it just felt like she was nervous. Now she was looking at me, fear in her eyes and guilt all over her face. I had no idea where I was going to start!

"Alice, I..." she scrunched up her nose, sniffing the air, her face changing into a grimace and a growl escaping her throat. Her eyes darted towards the tree line and she jumped into a crouching position in front of me. Intrigued and frightened I got to my feet, staying behind Alice, trying to peer over her shoulder into the shadow, fear suddenly attacked me! What if it's the Volturi?!

"Wolf!" Alice hissed the words and my shoulders fell, I was so relieved I almost burst out laughing! A second later a figure strode into the clearing. They were hidden in shadows; all I could make out was the general, humanoid shape.

"Bella?" It was Jacobs's voice! I squealed in excitement and ran over to him, jumping towards him, catching him off guard. His tall frame cushioned my landing and his arms wrapped around me, lifting me off the ground.

"I thought you were angry at me? I thought we were never going to speak again?" I was almost crying. I had no idea why he was here but I honestly didn't care.

"I made a promise Bella." He kissed the top of my head and sent tingles all over my body. I giggled and squeezed him tightly, making him groan.

"Bella, I'm not a vampire! I _**need **_oxygen!" Realising the bear-hug I was giving him I let go, feeling my cheeks redden. I noticed Alice turn and walk back towards the house out of the corner of my eye. Damn it! I'll have to talk to her later.

"Why are you here Jacob?" I was still smiling as he placed his hands on my shoulders, squatting slightly so he was more on my level.

"I came to make sure you're OK. You didn't get hurt in Italy did? Everything work out?" He was searching my face, his usual smiling face now serious, and worried.

"I'm fine Jacob, everything worked out fine, Edwards OK...thanks for asking." He rolled his eyes but still managed to smile at my words.

"Good, I don't know what I'd do if anything..." he trailed off, looking over my shoulder before blinking and smiling back down at me. "I'm happy you're OK Bella."

I hugged him again, breathing in his earthy smell. This was Jacob! My Jacob! My none-blood werewolf brother. I had no idea where I'd be without him. He got me through the darkest time in my life, I owed him everything. So how could I hurt him the way I was about to?

"Jacob, I need to tell you something." He stiffened, dropping his hands from my shoulders, he knew something was wrong.

It broke my heart explaining to him the literal life (well sort of) or death decision I had been forced to make, along with the Cullens all because of the Volturi. He shook as I explained that they would be here in a week. He cried silent tears when I said that I had maybe 2 days, if I was lucky, left as a human. I felt something burn my cheek and realised I was crying. Again. I thought I had no more tears left for my lifetime, it turns out I had gallons more.

"Why Bella?! Why can't you just run?!" His eyes were red and his hands were shaking, I knew he was fighting to remain calm, and I knew that every time he glanced in the direction of the house he was figuring out the best way to get to Edward.

"Jacob you know me, you know I don't run! I'm not going to run away and leave you and Charlie and the Cullens here to deal with my problems while I'm off skinny dipping and avoiding pick-pockets in Mexico!" He grinned at my outburst. It was the saddest grin I had ever seen in my life; it broke my heart into a million jagged pieces.

"I know, I know. I'm not happy about this Bella, there has to be some other way!" He was pleading now. I knew why he was desperate. Like Edward, he was worried about my soul. He thought if I became a vampire I was dead...scientifically he was right. He didn't want to lose me. The million pieces of my heart broke again as he pleaded with me, begging me over and over and over again to find another way.

"There is no other way Jacob. It's either this, or death. You don't know what these Volturi are like, they'll hunt me down. They're vicious, and they're not like the Cullens, they don't care about people." I could see I was wearing him down. He was pulling at his hair, searching the skies as if the stars would spell out an answer for him, too bad it was a cloudy night.

He lowered his face to the ground and I knew I had won.

"OK," He took a deep breath and his entire body shook, "What about Charlie, and your Mom?"

I sighed; this was the hardest question he could have ever asked me.

"I honestly don't know. We were planning to do this at the end of school and use college as an excuse to disappear for a while, maybe say I got plastic surgery to explain the differences." I winked at him and laughed, the movement forcing more tears to roll out of his swollen eyes and down his drenched cheeks. He pulled me towards him and hugged me again, kissing the side of my face.

"Never stop being you OK Bella? You're perfect just the way you are." I fought back even more tears, nodding against his chest, not trusting myself to speak.

"Right, there are a few things I have to go and do, I'll come back and see you tomorrow, promise me you'll still be human? I'm not asking you to put it off, just...just give me a chance to say goodbye please?" His voice broke halfway through the sentence and I heard the tears dripping off his chin and landing on his chest, next to my face.

"I promise Jacob. I'd never go anywhere without saying goodbye!"

"Take care Bella." He kissed my cheek once more, rubbing my back with his hands before disappearing back into the shadows he had come out of. I stared after him for a few minutes. Finding it hard to believe that Jacob, the incredibly tall, mature, caring, protective, intelligent young man, was actually younger than me! It was mostly his height. He was insanely tall! It wasn't fair! Why didn't I ever grow?! Little thoughts like these stopped me from crying, it was the only way I could stay calm, stay in control.

Regaining control over my body, I steadied my breathing and returned to the house. The entire family was in the living room. The TV was on but nobody was watching, they were all talking in low voices and I noticed Edward was stood near the window, probably listening, or watching after me after Alice told him about Jacobs's arrival. I avoided Alice as best I could; I walked over and gave Edward a teary smile. He put his arm comfortingly around my shoulder, kissing my head just above where Jacob had kissed me moments ago. It was strange, I didn't feel scared or guilty standing there with Edward after what happened with Alice. I felt embarrassed. Being in the same room with Alice and not being able to talk about, and sort out what had happened was...uncomfortable to say the least.

"Are you ok?" Edward whispered so quietly in my ear that I was sure if I was stood in a room full of humans nobody would have heard him...but I knew better.

I nodded slowly and smiled weakly up at him. His hard face softened and he pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me and rocking me slightly. I instantly felt at ease. This was the perfect cure for any problem...I wouldn't have complained if it was just a little bit warmer though.

"I should be going home. Charlie will explode if I'm late!" I reluctantly broke away from Edward and wiped my eyes. The entire room nodded, I noticed Alice wouldn't look at me, I hope nobody else noticed.

"We'll discuss what's to be done Bella, concerning Charlie..." Carlisle's face was always so thoughtful. Even when he was smiling his broadest smile he looked as though he was silently trying to develop a cure for cancer!

I nodded in acknowledgement. Today had been exhausting! Had it only been a single day? I suddenly felt drained, as if I wouldn't be able to make a single step. I stared at Edward, begging him with my eyes and he understood.

"I'll take Bella home. I'll see you all tonight" His voice seemed softer than usual. Perhaps he was talking that way because I was tired. Or perhaps I heard it that way because I was tired. Too many thoughts were going round in my head. I needed sleep, and food! I suddenly realised I hadn't eaten all day!

I think I fell asleep on the way home. I remember looking at Edward, watching his chest as it moved only slightly up and down. I remember the street lights, and then I remember my house.

"Bella love, do you want me to stay tonight?"

I wanted to say yes but I knew he had to talk with the others. I knew how furious he would be if he didn't have a chance to voice his opinion.

"No it's ok, go on, you need to talk with everyone. But you had better be especially nice to me in the morning!" I waggled a finger weakly under his nose and his face cracked into a smile.

"I'll be sweeter than sugar and nicer than Christmas!" He disappeared then and my partly-sleeping brain couldn't work out where he'd gone, until I heard my door open. He undid my seatbelt and gently helped me out of my truck, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear as he did so. He guided me to the door and held my hand for a while.

"Get some sleep Bella, I promise I'll be there when you wake up." His lips lowered to mine and in that instance I woke up slightly. My body reacted and I snaked my arms around his neck. He didn't pull away this time. To my surprise he kissed me deeper, pulled me closer...and then he pulled away. His eyes flashed black...just for a second and then they were his normal golden colour.

"I love you, eternally." He kissed the tip of my nose and disappeared into the night darkness.

Inside my house I noticed I had only three minutes until my curfew! Wow, only just made it. I went straight into the kitchen and warmed up a couple of slices of pizza that Charlie had left on the table. Eating them quickly I downed a few glasses of water trying to put the fire out that was spreading down my throat and into the pit of my stomach. I wondered if this was what the thirst was like. On the way to my room I passed Charlie on the stairs. We exchanged the usual pleasantries and just before I left for bed, he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Bell's, sweet dreams"  
I smiled at him, surprised slightly by his actions and words.

"I love you to Dad, don't let the bed bug's bite!"  
"That's what the pepper sprays for." He winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

I directed myself into the bathroom, brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, cleaning my face the usual, normal, boring stuff. Did vampires brush their teeth? I had never smelt toothpaste on Edwards's breath but his breath was always so sweet and intoxicating...strange thoughts to stop me from crying again.

I didn't dream that night. I was just in darkness. Comforting, all consuming darkness. I liked it. If I didn't dream I didn't have nightmares. When I woke I felt refreshed, ready to face the day as Charlie said. Edward had kept his promise; he was sat at the end of the bed and smiled widely when he saw me awake.

"Good morning beautiful!" He leaned in and planted the softest kiss on my lips.  
"I have good news" he shivered when he said that part and I started to wonder, "And I have bad news."  
"Bad news first please"

He took hold of my hand and I suddenly had a million thoughts running through my mind! Had something happened to Charlie? Was Edward leaving again? Were the Volturi here already? What about Victoria, was she back? I held my breath, too scared to breathe in any oxygen.

"I'm afraid," he paused! The bastard paused! My face was going red with frustration and worry and I wanted to scream at him to get on with it.

"I'm afraid we still haven't come up with anything to say to Charlie." He looked so ashamed! He looked as if he was scared that I would be disappointed in him. His expression and my relief all cascaded out of my mouth in a loud and slightly manic laugh!

"Oh thank God! I thought it was going to be something so much worse!" He looked relieved then too.

"Do you want the good news now then?" I nodded, managing to silence my laughter.

"The good news is that," his jaw went rigid and I thought I knew what he was about to say, "If you still want, then, well, Alice can change you tonight." His eyes darkened slightly and I reached over and pulled him towards me, resting his head against my chest.

"Come on Edward, it's going to be ok." He remained still, his fingers playing with my quilt.  
"Get up then, Jacob came by earlier to see if you were at mine, he said he'd back around later."

I bolted around my room. At the mention of Jacob's name I had jumped right out of bed. I pulled on a white shirt and found some jeans that weren't too dirty. Running downstairs and outside I saw Edward was already sat in my truck. Charlie was at work today so I managed to avoid the wheres and when's that came with having a curfew.

There was a light fog in Forks today and being my cautious self I drove slowly, even though Edward was sighing loudly and getting impatient. It took us almost twice as long as normal to get to Edwards house and when we pulled up he was out of the car before the engine had stopped and was holding my door open for me. The fog was around us and I could hear the wind in the trees, it was almost magical.

"He's over there." Edward pointed to a row of trees and I strained my eyes trying to see. There was someone there, a big, shadowy figure, huge, much taller than Edward. It was Jacob.

I walked over to him, sadness taking over me once again, I knew this would be the last time I would see him like this, he knew it too.

"Hey Bells." He took me into his arms and lifted me off the floor with his hug!

"I'm glad I got to see you like this one last time." I knew he was trying not to cry, I could hear it in his voice and see it in the way he wouldn't look me in the eyes for more than a few seconds at a time.

"I'm glad too." I buried my face in his chest and listened to his heart beat. It was soothing, like the rain.

"Bella, I want to do something for you OK? Don't ask me what it is but believe me when I say it's going to make everything OK for you with Charlie." I stared up at him quizzically, I wanted to ask what he meant but he shook his head as if anticipating my thoughts.

"So does that mean I don't have to think of a plan?"

"I think so, yeah" he chewed his lip nervously before changing the subject.

"So are you going to be like the Cullens then? Only eating animals?"

"I hope so, yeah. I'd never want to hurt anyone, you know that right?"

"You're too clumsy to hurt anyone" He grinned at me mischievously and to illustrate his point I tried to push him away from me, only to fall over and land on ass.

"See, I told you" He was laughing away to himself as he helped me up.

"Bella?" It was Alice calling from the house, I'd hardly ever heard Alice shout before, it was strange, she seemed too small to have a loud voice.

Jacob stiffened, his eyes sparkled and he looked away. This was it, the final goodbye. I didn't want to let go but I knew I had to. I didn't want to lose Jacob but I knew that some day I would and what was going to happen today would only make that some day come sooner rather than later. My knee's almost gave way and I hugged Jacob tightly, not wanting to let go, not wanting to say goodbye, not wanting to lose one of the greatest people in my life. He hugged me back, just as tightly if not more so. I knew it probably meant more to him saying goodbye than it did to me. I felt broken inside knowing that I was forever taking away any hope or dream he ever had about me; I was breaking his heart in more ways than one. Did that make me selfish or unkind? He stroked my hair, smoothing it down my neck and shoulders, kissing me sweetly on the cheek he whispered softly in my ear, his breath warm against my neck.

"Goodbye Bella, I'll always love you." And he was gone. My arms felt empty and my heart felt hollow. I doubted if I would ever see him again but knowing that he was going to sort things out with Charlie comforted me. He was trying to help me as best as he could, I loved him for that.

I walked away, heading towards Alice's voice, I tried to make every step last as long as possible. Not out of fear of the end of my human life, but out of fear of the conversation that was avoided earlier. Alice was avoiding my gaze again. It was like when I first arrived in Forks, the way Edward had avoided me.

"We need to go to the hospital." She walked away from me, heading straight towards my truck without even looking at me.

"Why do we need the hospital?"

She was already in my truck by the time I had gotten there; it looked like she was driving. I gave her my keys and walked round to the passenger side.

"Carlisle has some theories on how to make the change easier for you. He said he was taking a sick-day today so he can't turn up there, I volunteered to go and Carlisle suggested you come to, in case you have any allergies to anything." There was no emotion in her voice, just a straight explanation. It was weird, Alice had always had a happy, or mystical sounding voice. To hear her so monotone was...scary.

We were silent for a few minutes. Driving towards the hospital at a moderate speed, it seemed Alice didn't want to scare me too much with the combination of her crazy driving and the fog. I couldn't take it anymore. We had too much to talk about and too much to do.

"Alice, are we ever going to talk?"

"Talk about what Bella?" Ooow! That does it!

"I thought vampires never forget?"

"You're thinking about elephants." Still no emotion in her voice, anger was rising up inside me and I aimed it all at Alice.

"You know what, what happened yesterday!"

"It was a mistake, we all make mistakes." Why didn't she care? Was it really that bad? Why did I care that she didn't care?...I'm confusing myself.

"It wasn't a mistake, if it was it wouldn't have happened the way it did or lasted as long as it did." She twisted her face into a scowl and I thought I saw her glance at me.

"Well fine, what was it then?" She expected me to know?! She was the one with a century of wisdom and knowledge under her belt!

"It was...I don't know...but I...erm...it was nice." She swerved the car and I squealed! She looked shocked, surprised, happy, and confused, so many emotions for such a tiny face.

"Nice?...that's one word for it." She still wouldn't look at me. I was getting nowhere!

"Alice stop the truck! Pull over, _**now!**_" She did as I said, sighing heavily and keeping her hands on the steering wheel.

"Right Alice, we are going to talk about this, we are going to sort through and we are going to get back to normal! Understood?" What was with me lately? I was ordering everyone around! I blamed Alice, taking away to Italy, I was more confident than before.

"...what do you want to know?" She hung her head, her chin resting on her chest.

"Why did it happen?" She thought for a moment, raising her head slowly she looked at me, reluctance was spread right across her face.

"I don't know. I couldn't help myself, I couldn't stop."

"Neither could I." That was true. I couldn't stop myself from kissing her in the clearing. It felt like there was a huge magnetic pull, resisting it had been one of the most uncomfortable experiences of my life.

"So what caused it then?" She voiced the question a millisecond before I could.

"I have no idea...an attraction?"

"Obviously" She laughed, at me? I didn't know, I didn't want to know either.

"We can't let it happen again though. We ignore, we don't think about it, we go back to normal. Agreed?" I held my hand out, waiting for her to shake it. We were both too uncomfortable with the subject to talk about it any further. She took my hand and as soon as her cold skin touched mine heat spread up my arm. I was on fire, the same as in the clearing. I wanted to touch more of her. My heart was pounding hard, my breath was coming fast and heavy, I couldn't stop staring into her eyes. Alice was reacting the same way. Her hand was snaking its way up my arm, her golden eyes were darting between my eyes and my lips and she was leaning forward. A car drove past and covered us in blinding light.  
We both let go at the same time, Alice started the truck up and we continued on to the hospital, neither one of us talking about what had happened. I guess this was slightly more than a little attraction.

Alice parked outside the hospital and passed me a list, asking if there was anything I couldn't have. I glanced at the list, I couldn't read most of the names, all the medical words burning into my eyes and frying my brain. I didn't notice anything I knew I was allergic to so I just said no. She bolted out of the truck and I never saw her enter the hospital and I never saw her leave it 3 minutes later either. I just heard the truck door open and the engine start. Alice was pulling out of the Hospital before I even noticed the bag in her lap. I leaned over and took it off of her, being careful not to touch her at all. The bag was full of pills, bottles, bandages, syringes; it looked like a mini-chemist in there! My stomach fell at the sight of the syringes. My stomach dropped at the sight of the syringes, I instantly felt sick and had to stare out of the window the rest of the way back to the house.

Just like the trip to the hospital, Alice and I walked into the house in complete silence. I was greeted by the rest of the family and I knew they were all ready for what was about to happen.

Edward led me up to Alice's room; I was surprised to see a large bed. I couldn't focus on anything else...well apart from the shackles and the cabinet covered in syringes and pills. Edward didn't say a single word; he squeezed my hand lightly and kissed my neck just above the collarbone. Stroking his finger lightly across my face he left the room, standing at the door as Alice walked in. I saw just behind her that Emmett and Jasper were there. Emmett was grinning and if it was possible Jasper looked more serious than ever. Carlisle entered the room after Alice and Esme was next, her hands clasped in front of her face as if she was praying. Alice sat beside me and I could feel the heat rising within me again. I clamped it down, focusing on what Carlisle was doing. He'd picked up a couple of syringes and handed them to Alice, tying a belt around my arm he took one of the syringes and I had to bury my face in Alice's shoulder as I felt one stab, then another. After a few moments the world seemed to spin, I was happy, everything made me smile and yet I was so tired. I wanted to sleep for a year. Everyone except Alice left the room. I giggled at her before lying down, the bed was so comfortable. It almost swallowed me whole and I struggled to stay awake.

"Bella...are you ready?" I couldn't talk, everything was spinning all I could do was nod. The last thing I remember was Alice leaning over me, her lips soft against my neck.

"I'm sorry" She whispered so quietly I could barely hear her. Then something scratched my neck, my head was on fire and the world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry if this chapter's a bit confusing.  
I wanted to get both Bella's and Alice's perspectives on things without having to do two chapters.  
Anyway thanks for keeping up with it this far, I promise you it's going to get more exciting now.  
As always more reviews would be welcome.  
Tell me everything, what's good, what's bad and what's down-right ugly!  
Thank you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Chapter 7

Bella's POV is in normal text.  
**Alice's POV is in bold text.**

**I bit her. I was biting Bella. Her blood was pooling in my mouth. So warm, so delicious! I swallowed it all hungrily, sucking more and more out. I felt the monster in me take over. I had missed this, this taste, this ambrosia! Magnificent! Bella had the sweetest blood I had ever tasted. Bella...I was drinking Bella's blood! I stopped suddenly aware of what I was doing. I jumped back, staring at the bite mark on her neck and watching it as it started to heal even now! Carlisle entered the room then and saw Bella and the newly forming scar on her neck. I was panting in the corner of the room, my mouth filling with venom, I wanted more but I mustn't, I wouldn't! Carlisle came over to and urged me to spit into a vial. I emptied the venomous liquid into the glass vial and handed it back to Carlisle. I stared in astonishment at his brilliance as he sucked up the contents of the vial into one of the biggest needles I had ever seen. I had to look away as he stabbed the needle straight into Bella's still beating heart. She hadn't moved an inch since I had first bitten her. I prayed to any god that would listen that she hadn't felt in pain.**

The blackness was starting to disappear, my head was clearing but I couldn't move, couldn't open my eyes, couldn't speak...couldn't scream. The pain was everywhere, a murderous fire burning every cell of my body. Put it out! For the love of God please put it out! My mind screamed! Everything was exploding! My heart, my lungs, my kidneys, my brain, even my finger nails! The pain was so immense! Why aren't the drugs working?! I knew they were painkillers; any idiot could have worked that one out. Why weren't they killing the pain?! Why were the letting the pain kill me?!

**She looked so peaceful. She was just lying there. There was no emotion in her face; her breathing was shallow and even. I'd seen coma-patients with more life in them! At least that meant she wasn't in too much pain though, right?**

The fire was getting stronger and spreading further. I could feel it infecting everything! The little shallow breaths I felt my body taking fanned the flames in my throat and lungs. I prayed for death, I longed for it. I made deals with god, the devil, leprechauns; anything I thought might make this misery end! Oh god I wanted it to end! My screaming mind was blocking out every other sound. I had no idea if anybody was with me, I had no idea if they knew the pain I was in, I had no idea if they were merciful enough to end this wretched torment right now!

**I stayed in the room. I didn't move, didn't blink, I didn't have to. Edward never left either. He stayed on the bed beside her; his had onto of her hand, his eyes locked on her face. My thoughts were always the same. Praying for her to pull through, praying for it to end soon. It had been almost a day; I knew there would be perhaps two more days of this. Carlisle kept injecting one form of painkiller after another into her. I hoped it would be enough, I hoped it would work.**

Something was touching my hand. Through the flames I could feel pressure. It only made it worse. The fire burned twice as hard in that spot, as if trying to destroy whatever was in its way. Every now and then I felt dizzy. Was it possible to feel dizzy when I couldn't move and my body and soul were on fire? Nothing stopped the pain though. My prayers were unanswered, my deals were rejected and my hopes were pathetic. I was sure I would go mad, I was sure if this carried on any longer my mind would be lost. I had no sense of time. How long I had been in this hell? Four years? Five? Maybe even a lifetime.

**Two days now, two days and not a single movement. Was this normal? Her eyelids didn't even flicker, not once. She was as still as vampire. Did that mean it was working? She wasn't a vampire yet, I could still hear her pulse, it was weak but constant. She was still alive. I wonder if she was dreaming. I wonder if she could hear us.**

Voices! I heard voices! They were faint but they were all around me! The shadowy flames were torturing me, tormenting me with voices from my past. There was a soft male's voice. It reminded me of a time before the pain. I couldn't make out the words; I could only hear the sounds. The pain was still too great; I could feel myself falling deeper into despair. I focused on the sound of the voice, trying to count every different sound, pulling myself back from the edge of madness.

**I sat in silence as Edward read to Bella. She still didn't move, no reaction at all to his words.  
"...****I had not intended to love him; the reader knows I had wrought hard to extirpate from my soul the germs of love there detected; and now, at the first renewed view of him, they spontaneously revived, great and strong! He made me love him without looking at me..." Edward was reading Jane Eyre. It struck me that this passage was their story, Edwards and Bella's. He had tried so hard not to love her, not to hurt her but the more he tried, the harder he fell. I giggled to myself quietly, Edward was Jane Eyre. Edward scowled at me, I realised he was sharing my imaginings of him in a dress and a bonnet.**

The pain was...it was hard to tell, I couldn't really be sure but it felt as though the pain was moving. My fingers were no longer burning with the intensity they had before however the fire in my chest was raging fiercely. I would give anything to scream, to shout, to claw at myself! Anything to relieve me of this torment!

**It had been almost three days, in fact in about 45 minutes it would have been exactly 72 hours since it had all started. Everyone was anxious, Carlisle had stopped the injections and Emmett and Jasper were never more than a few seconds away from the room. Now that the injections had been stopped Edward had been forced to fasten the shackles around Bella's wrists and ankles. These were not in place to prevent her leaving once she was a vampire; they were for her own protection, to stop her from hurting herself once the effects of the drugs wore off. The clock was ticking. I could hear ever movement of every clock in the house. It was deafening. I was growing impatient, we were all growing impatient. We wanted this over now! Had I done it right? Was she really changing? What if I had taken too much and put her into a coma?! Then I heard it. The noise I had become so accustomed to stopped. Edward moved slightly, placing his head against Bella's chest. He looked at me, his face stone, emotionless. Bella's heart had stopped; the colour was fading from every piece of visible skin. It was over.**

My mind screamed! This was it! I was about to die! I could feel my heart struggling. I was proud of myself for lasting this long but I knew that it was time for me to let go. I thanked god, only wishing I could see Edwards face one last time. My heart stopped, I waited for death, sure that it was just a millisecond away. I waited, and I waited. My fingers twitched. Death spasm? No. I realised there was a faint humming noise. I focused on it, wondering if this was death. I listened, concentrated. The harder I concentrated the clearer it became. It almost sounded like rush hour. That can't be though...we were miles away from any traffic...and besides, I was dead!  
"Bella?" It was Edwards's voice! I was both relieved and saddened! If he was here than I was truly dead, and so was he. He couldn't live without me; he had explained a million times what would happen after my death. I couldn't see him. It was so dark...right, my eyes were closed. I opened them slowly, they were stiff to begin with, and everything was a blur. I rolled my eyes around, trying to loosen them up when I spotted his face, his magnificent, handsome face. Everything was so clear! I could see it all! I could see the individual hairs in Edwards head, I could see the protective fluid covering his eyeballs, I could see...everything and it was beautiful!

**She opened her eyes! She finally opened her eyes! It had started with a twitch of her fingers and then her eyes opened, slowly, rolling around in her head. As soon as she caught sight of Edward they went wide, I could only imagine what she was feeling right now. I couldn't remember my first sights as a vampire, couldn't remember the exquisiteness of it all compared to my human vision.  
"Bella?" I whispered nervously. She reacted just we feared. She snapped the shackles and darted towards the wall farthest from the bed, her hands behind her, gripping into the plaster and brick. I could see the plaster dust falling to the floor the marks beneath Bella's fingers. She was fast. Maybe even faster than Edward but it was hard to tell. Her eyes darted around the room, her mouth was twisted into a snarl, a low growling rumbling in her throat and suddenly, she was different. She was standing normally, staring from her outspread hands, to the wall, to us.**

I was shocked at my behaviour. Had I really just done that? Had I done that to Alice's wall? Had I actually growled at them and prepared myself to attack? Wait...I was really fast, I was strong, I growled...holy crap I'm a vampire! I wasn't dead at all! It had worked! Alice had done it! I was a vampire, I was immortal, I was...thirsty! Wow, really thirsty! My throat was on fire! I felt lumps of hot coal travel down my throat every time I swallowed, trying to use my newly acquired venom to douse the flames.  
"She's thirsty." I swivelled on the spot, turning to face Jasper in the doorway. His eyes on me, his hands balled into fists. Emmett was just behind him, his mouth wide open and his eyes just as wide. I heard light tapping and then Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were all in the room. I was surrounded. I held my hands up, trying not to provoke them; I had no idea what they would do to me. I'd heard the stories of the terrors of new-born vampires; I didn't want to be one of them.

**She raised her hands! As if we were holding a gun to her! This was unexpected, we all thought she'd burst through the wall, trying to find the nearest human. Instead she turned to Edward. She looked as if this was the first time she had seen him in years. Her eyes sparkled red and skin shone in the dim sunshine. She walked towards him, Jasper stepped forward but I motioned for him to stop. Edward held out his hands, ready to take her into his arms. She jumped towards him, crushing herself against his chest. I turned my head away. A sudden pang of jealousy erupted within me, I quickly pushed it away, smiling at Jasper when he looked at me curiously.  
"Why is everyone staring at me?" She whispered thinking only Edward would hear but to us it sounded as if she had spoken through a loud-hailer.  
"We're waiting for you to rip us all to pieces before going on a murderous rampage sis!" Emmett grinned broadly, his comment earning him a slap on the chest from Rosalie. Had she still been human I had no doubt that Bella would be blushing bright crimson by now. Instead her face fell into an awkward smile and she turned to face the rest of us.**

"Rampage?! I'd never hurt anyone!" My eyes darted round the room; I was too panicked to notice the beautiful details of all of their faces. I glanced back at Edward and was astonished to find that he was observing me with a curious and questioning expression on his face.  
"She...she's not going to hurt anyone!" I turned to look at Alice; she had that far away day-dreaming look on her face, her "seeing the future" look.  
"Alice?" Carlisle was beside her, followed Jasper. The latter wrapped his arms around Alice's shoulders.  
"I've seen it Carlisle, one of the clearest ever. Bella won't hurt anyone. She won't even come close." Carlisle considered her words for a minute, turning to me and examining my closely he nodded and I noticed Jasper relax slightly. Ha! I knew I wouldn't hurt anyone!

**She had a huge grin now! It was strange, she wasn't a crazed, blood obsessed new born at all! She was the calm, rational, emotional Bella she always had. Apart from her skin, her eyes, her hair...well apart from all of her physical appearances she hadn't changed at all!**

Everyone was staring at me. I didn't like it; I wanted to blush and missed the feeling of the blood rushing to my cheeks. I clutched my chest, expecting there to be a heart beat. When none came I was in shock. It was the strangest feeling. Everything I had learnt told me I should be dead! I expected to be dead and yet I felt more alive than I ever had before.  
"Why is everyone staring at me?" I whispered to Edward, forgetting until it was too late that everyone else could hear me.  
"Because you're beautiful!"  
"Yeah you're totally hot sis!" Emmett got another slap from Rosalie for that remark. I merely scoffed! Me? Beautiful?! In what reality?! I laughed loudly until Alice and Esme wheeled in a full length mirror. Where had that come from? And when had they gone to get it?  
I looked into the mirror trying to see myself. All I saw was this stranger! I was scared! Why didn't I have a reflection?! Who was this stranger?! Am I seeing things?! I grabbed onto the mirror looking closer. I blinked, the person in the mirror blinked to. I moved my lips, their lips moved to. It was me! What the hell?! This person in the mirror had a perfectly proportioned body, her hair fell in light waves over her shoulders, her skin was flawless and her eyes were a deep red. This woman was...beautiful! It was me! I was beautiful! I was shocked though, I searched everywhere in the reflection for something that was me! I found it. My eyes. If I ignored the red my eyes hadn't changed at all. They were still the same shape, my mothers shape. I touched the glass, it felt warm under my fingers...didn't it used to feel cold before?  
"Beautiful" Edward whispered into my hair, gently brushing it to one side as he planted a firm kiss on the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

**She was beautiful. She was breath-takingly stunning! I wanted to touch her face, feel her new skin against my own but I couldn't. I smiled at her and reminded myself to keep my voice level as I spoke.  
"How about a family hunt?"**

Family hunt?! Excitement exploded within me! I bounced up and down slightly, my face spreading into a huge grin!  
"Can we?" I didn't ask anybody in particular, afraid that a single person may say no.  
They all grinned, perfect teeth and brilliant smiles surrounded me. I knew it was a yes then!  
I could hardly contain myself! We were going to hunt!

** The hunt was fast and funny. Bella over shot her target a few times, scaring away most of the deer she had tracked down. Everybody couldn't help but laugh as she launched herself out of a tree, aiming for a deer right below her and landed on the tree opposite her. It was hilarious. After taking a bear and some deer, we focused on Bella, each of us giving her pointers, the best way to make a kill.  
"Keep low and down wind"  
"Don't rely on your eyesight too much, use your other sense"  
"Use your hands as well as your teeth"  
"Try not to fall over!"  
She managed to take it all on board and made her first kill!**

The mountain line was salty, warm and satisfying, but I wanted more. It didn't quite hit the spot, I wasn't truly satisfied but the fire in the back of my throat had died down a bit. With the guidance of the Cullens I managed to take down some deer and even a rabbit! The rabbit was barely a mouthful; I wouldn't go for one again. I was covered in blood and dirt and leaves but I was full, I was a vampire, and the man by my side would be there for the rest of eternity.**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter is rated M for sexual content.  
More ALice/Bella so if you don't like it, I advise you not to read it.  
Reviews are always appreciated.  
Thank you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Chapter 8

Alice's POV

The bed smelled like her. The lingering scent of human tinged with the scent of Edward and the new, spicy yet sweet smell of Bella. I let my thoughts wander, picturing the new Bella in my mind. The way her voice was silk to my ears, the way her skin always seemed to glow even in shadows, the strength and speed she now possessed! I wanted her more than ever.

Lost in my musing, I was blissfully unaware of Jaspers presence in the room until he was on the bed beside me. I looked into his soft, golden eyes, tracing the faint scars on his face with my finger tips. Constant reminders of his life before me, of the pain he had endured. He rested his face in my hand; the pressure was comfortable and familiar. His eyes never left my own as he lowered his head, brushing his lips lightly across mine. He lowered his body towards mine, his arms sliding across the bed and scooping me towards him. My body melted against his in the familiar, comforting way it always did. His kisses deepened, the passion growing. I could feel myself reacting. Jaspers hands travelled down my body, his smooth, glassy lips against my neck, gently sucking on the spot where my pulse should be. I wrapped my arms around him, my fingers tangling in his thick curls. He was on top of me then, his weight pressing against me, his hands sliding my arms around his neck and pinning them on the pillow beneath me. I left my hands in place, closing my eyes in pleasure as he slowly moved his hands lower, sucking harder on my neck. Behind my closed eyes I saw images of Bella, of the clearing, of her lying impossibly still in this very bed. My eyes shot open, Jasper hadn't noticed anything, I couldn't hurt him. I closed my eyes tightly, going through the motions as I felt his hands touch me, his lips caress me. When I felt him inside me I acted out my part flawlessly, rocking back and forth with him, gasping pointlessly, moaning seductively and dragging my fingers along his back. I won't lie, my instincts took over, my other animal needs were demanding and I tried my best to satisfy them with Jasper. My body was aching for his touch but my mind wanted somebody else.

For hours we stayed locked within each other, passion and lust overthrowing reason. We only stopped when we heard the birds and saw the faint glow of the sun on the horizon. It would be day soon. With a soft kiss Jasper was out of our bed, pulling clothes out of the cavernous closet to wear. I lay still. It was a Saturday; I had no reason to get up. I wasn't in the mood to bear witness to Edwards and Bella's immortal love and lust. I smelt it at the same time Jasper did. Wolf! The foul stench polluted the air. I stopped breathing, hoping to cleanse myself of the stink of it. I heard commotion all around the house and I knew everyone else, Bella included could smell it too. I was dressed in a second and downstairs in less than that. The back door. There was someone there. Jasper and Emmett stepped forward, Edward close behind them, all had tightly clenched fists. Yanking the door open the jumped out just as a dark figure jumped back surprised!

"What the hell?" The shadowy figure raised his fist, a small growl emanating from his throat.

"Jacob!" Bella ran forward, pushing the boys out the way, stopping just in front of her wolf-friend. We all looked at each other, confused, wary. Was this about the treaty?

"Bella, is that you? Wow, you look different! You smell different too!" Through the shadows I saw his face contort into something closely resembling disgust.

"Yeah, it's me Jacob, I'm just a little different."

"So it worked then?" I could hear the anger and sadness in his voice. Had he hoped it wouldn't work? Would he rather Bella was dead? I'd tear him apart if that's what he wanted!

"Yeah it worked, it took a while but it worked." I bet Bella missed being able to blush.

"Can we go for a walk Bella? I need to talk to you." Bella looked back at us all, none of us moved or even said a word, we were all waiting for Carlisle. Carlisle's face was blank, he was studying Jacob and Bella, probably surprised she hadn't attacked him yet. Was I still the only one who believed she wouldn't hurt anybody? I'd seen it! As long as she kept her hunger in check there was no way on Earth she would ever hurt any human! Something to do with who she was, at least that impression I got from the vision I had the previous day.

"Stay close Bella." Carlisle gave his approval and with a nod they were gone. I had the urge to follow them and from Edwards face I could see he felt the same way. I knew he wouldn't though, he was too much the gentleman, and I wouldn't out of respect...and fear of what might happen if I ended up alone with Bella...

The day passed slowly, it seemed we were all waiting for something. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were all counting down the hours until the Volturi were expected to arrive, while Edward and I were glancing at the clock, wondering how much longer Bella would be. One hour turned into two, which turned into three. I was getting nervous. Just as I was frantically beginning to contemplate rushing into the woods and searching for her, I heard her voice coming closer. The relief I felt was almost as good as any physical ecstasy. Twenty seconds later and she was in the kitchen. I stood up, unsure of what my next move was going to be, Bella, however made it very clear. She walked straight past me, not even sparing me a second look and headed straight for Edwards arms. That tipped me over the edge. I muttered something about going hunting even though my stomach was still painfully full from last night.

Nobody paid me any attention as I snaked my way out of the house and into the woods, heading for the mountains. I was surprised Jasper hadn't followed me, then again he knew I liked to hunt alone, I didn't like having an audience...or competition. I followed the scent of a lion up the mountain. I wasn't hungry, I just needed a distraction. I was ready to pounce when I saw the lion crawl round a few trees, a small rabbit in its jaws. The rabbit fell from its mouth and two small cubs lunged for it, hopping out from behind a rock. I had no idea they had been there. Feeling slightly guilty for wanting to orphan the young cubs I stalked off. The thick smell of the rich soil filling my nostrils and the breeze lifting the smell of damp leaves into the air all created a Garden of Eden of smells! I wandered aimlessly until I found an impossibly tall tree. Climbing it in less that five seconds I perched on a stable branch, staring in the direction of the sunrise, letting the light heat my face a little. I breathed in deeply, feeling the fresh morning air swirling around inside me, it felt good, it felt clean. I stayed there for maybe two hours, the sun was high in the sky by now and my skin was sparkling like a prom-dress! Someone was climbing the tree. I could hear the scrabbling of hands and hum of the muscles moving at an incredible speed. I didn't move, I waited for them to come to me.

"Hi Bella" I drawled, not tearing my eyes away from the sun.

"What are you doing all the way up here?" She sounded nervous...was this her first time climbing a tree like this?

"Just thinking." I shut my eyes, feeling the breeze brush across my face, tickling my nose.

"Thinking about what?" She was edging closer, I could picture her holding onto the branches, her eyes wide and her hands shaking.

"Just things really. Nothing of importance." I opened my eyes, staring down to the moss covered floor. I could see every detail, there was a worm crawling over a twig and a bird was hopping along behind it comically.

Bella edged closer to me. I felt her hand on my shoulder and a bolt of electric swept through me. I stiffened, staring straight into the sun. I wonder if there's a vampire with eyes powerful enough that they can see every single spout of flames coming from the sun.

I couldn't move, not with Bella's hand on my shoulder. One I was afraid that if I did move she'd fall out of the tree and two, if I moved I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to control my actions.

She griped my shoulder tighter, I could feel each finger digging into my solid skin, the varying amounts of pressure, the different sizes of each finger, I could feel everything in all of its mathematical precision.

Bella eventually lowered herself onto the branch behind me, her arm was brushing against my back and if I didn't know any better I would have sworn that where her arm touched me was warmer than any other part of my body. I still couldn't look at her and I kept my mouth shut, swallowing whatever words threatened to escape my lips. The sun was beautiful today.

"Alice...what's happening?" I was confused, with all my wisdom and with all the extra knowledge my gift afforded me, I didn't understand her question.

"Pardon? What do you mean?" I shifted my weight slightly, turning my body towards hers so as not to appear rude.

"Why...why do I feel this way?" Now I was curious, to hell with the cat that got killed!

"Feel what way?" I was looking at her face now. She was looking at the ground, I could see the fear in her eyes but she didn't let any of it enter her voice.

"Why do I feel like I have to be near you? Why am I on fire whenever you're near?" She looked at me sideways, her bright red eyes were fading, slowly but surely. In a couple of months they'd be a perfect golden colour.

"I...I don't know what you mean Bella." I couldn't bring myself to discuss it. If I spoke about it, I would act on it.

"Yes you do Alice; I can see it in your eyes." I accidentally allowed myself to look at her then. I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers. If my heart was still beating it would have stopped in that moment. Her face was beautiful! She had always been beautiful but now...there were no words to describe her ethereal beauty. So delicate and yet so strong. I leant closer towards her, my shoulder was touching hers now, we were pushing against each other, each moving closer.

"Tell me the truth Alice, please." Our faces were inches apart now, sweet smelling breath was swirling around me.

"I can't help myself" my voice was low, it was barely a whisper.

"Me neither, it's...intoxicating!" We were so close now, our noses were grazing across each other, cool skin on cool skin.

"I can't think when I'm near you..." She nodded in agreement and I swallowed hard, my eyes focused on her lips.

"But we can't..." She said it but I was sure she didn't mean it...she didn't move away.

"No you're right, we can't." I didn't move either, I stayed a hairs breadth away from her tempting lips.

"But I don't care."

Her lips crushed against mine. I reacted instinctively, wrapping my arms around her, taking care not to lose balance on the branch. We were pressed together no, standing up, resting against the tree itself. I was pushing Bella up against the tree trunk; her hands were pulling me closer as her tongue was urging me on. This kiss was nothing like before. I wasn't scared or nervous. I knew what I wanted. She was biting my lip, sucking on it gently as I ran my hands up and down her body, feeling the curve of her hips, her waist, her breasts. We were kissing again, harder and more passionate than before. My hands were everywhere. They were under her top, feeling her smooth skin beneath my finger tips. She moaned loudly into my mouth, I pulled back, grinning slightly as I ran my finger down the centre of her body, making her shake and moan again. Biting her lip she pulled me towards her, our lips crashing together, our tongues dancing, our hands wandering. Her wands on the bare skin of my back now, dragging down my spine. I felt a slight twinge of pain but mixed in with the intensity of the moment it was pleasurable. Before I knew what I was doing I had my hand between her legs, rubbing my fingers hard and fast against her through her jeans.

"Oh god!" She moaned even louder, her head rocking back and coming to rest against the tree. I was sucking her neck, biting it, running my tongue along her jaw line, kissing her just behind her ear. Her moans were hypnotic and when she started to move her hips in time with my hand I almost growled in excitement. She pulled at my top, yanking it over my head and letting it fall, gliding along the air currents until it landed softly on the mossy ground below. I was yanking at her belt now, reminding myself not to break it. She started biting my neck, moving downwards towards my shoulders and collarbone, my eyes were rolling in pure pleasure and I had to concentrate just that little bit more on what I was doing. Her jeans were undone now and my hand was in there, sliding downwards.

I felt her, wet beneath my touch, it drove me crazy. I moved my fingers faster and harder against her, feeling her body shake against me; I longed to hear her heart pounding in pleasure. I teased her slightly. Sliding my fingers lower, teasing her opening. I relishing every sound she made, the look on her face, the way she moved her hips, trying to force me inside her.

"Please" that one word set me off. My fingers were inside her. Moving fast, in and out, rubbing against that perfect place, making her scream my name! Then my jeans were undone too. Her fingers were against me, rubbing, making my mind cloud over. She barely had to touch me to get me close to the edge. I could feel it. We were both close. I bit down on her shoulder to stop myself from screaming. I pushed my knee against my hand, forcing my fingers deeper inside her just as she went over the edge. Hearing her moans of pleasure and feeling her muscles contracting against my fingers it was no wonder that I came then too. Harder than I could ever remember. I couldn't think, I was breathing heavily even though I didn't need the oxygen, Bella was too. We both stood there, panting and looking into each others eyes.

"So I guess that's our friendship over" She was panting hard, every word came out riding a deep breath. I smiled and stepped away from her, letting her stand up properly and away from the tree.

"Maybe...or maybe it's just another step along the way."

"Along the way to what?" She was staring at my naked torso. I'll admit it, it was a pretty big ego boost having Bella stare at me that way.

"Who knows?" I shimmied past her, making sure my lips brushed against her before I started sliding down the tree, landing soundlessly next to my discarded top.

Bella was stood next to me before I had even gotten my top on straight. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to untangle the knots and giggled when she saw me.

"What?" I ran my hand through my hair. It was sticking up all over the place, not in my usual style, it was now at odd angles, some bits were ruffled, others were matted with bits of tree bark...I don't think I looked my best at that particular moment.

"Let me help." Bella started picking the bits of dead tree out of my hair and smoothing it down before messing it back up again.

"There you go, all better!" She beamed at me; her smile was childish and perfect.

Things were going to be so different for us now., I could feel it.

We walked back to the house, talking playfully, occasionally bumping into each other on purpose and making each other laugh. To the unsuspecting observer we'd just look like best friends. Maybe that was all we were. Maybe what had happened had been a one-off. I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't think about. I had gotten very good at hiding my thoughts from Edward, he wouldn't find out about what happened, at least he wouldn't find out from me and he wouldn't find out tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry it's taken so long to update!_

_Thanks for sticking with it.  
Hope you enjoy it._

_Reviews please!_

_Thank you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

I wish I could sleep. I wasn't tired but I wanted to dream. I wanted to think tired thoughts and dream of fantastical things. It was strange never feeling tired, sleepy, worn out. I was always ready for anything, slightly on edge. Right now I was slightly on edge staring out of Edwards's bedroom window and thinking a million thoughts all at once. I was reliving the past few days. The clearing, being changed, the talk with Jacob, the tree...

In between thoughts of Alice and the Volturi my mind went back to the walk with Jacob, the way it had been awkward at first, then how we had challenged each other, we raced each other, we laughed, we played, and we joked. It had almost been normal...except for the fact that when we played he turned into a giant wolf and I could uproot ancient trees.

Unlike my human memories, which were faded and dream-like, the memory of my time with Jacob earlier today was pristine! I could remember every breath he took, every thing we saw and every word that was said. I was so angry at him when he told me what he had done! My stony body shook with rage and I imagined myself ripping him apart limb from limb. I almost hated him! How could he do that?! What the hell was he thinking?! Exposing himself to Charlie like that! Changing into a wolf right in front of him! What if he'd lost control and Charlie had gotten hurt?! I never would have forgiven Jacob for that. I grinned as I remembered yelling at Jacob, the names I had called him, the threats I had used...he actually looked scared at one point! Although I was so angry at him, I realised that what he had done was actually...brilliant! My father didn't know the specifics. He didn't know about vampires, he just knew about werewolves and that there was something different about me. Charlie wouldn't ask questions, he'd either accept it or he wouldn't. If he accepted it then I knew he would help make things a lot easier for me. I was so grateful to Jacob. He had put himself in so much danger; if the pack had found out what he had done I had no idea what they would do to him...or Charlie! I would protect them; I'd protect both of them. Now I just had to wait for Charlie to call me tomorrow. Just a few more hours. I hadn't seen him in so long, it felt like years but I knew it was only four days. It must have been killing him not being able to see me.

My thoughts on Jacob were exhausted. I let my mind wander now to Alice. I was grateful that Edward couldn't read my thoughts, and that I could no longer blush. Hearing him on the piano downstairs warmed my heart, so how come I didn't feel guilty about what had happened with Alice? I closed my eyes, remembering every touch, every kiss, the way our bodies moved together, the way we breathed heavily even though there was no need for it. It was exquisite. Nothing like the tenderness of Edward, but something else, something just as meaningful, I couldn't put my finger on it. Giving up trying to find the answer I headed downstairs just as I heard the phone ring, before the end of the first ring it had been answered and I could hear Carlisle's voice wafting up stairs.

Clearing the distance from the top step to the ground floor in less than a second I walked through the house until I found Edward. He was sat at the piano, his fingers flying swiftly across the keys. The music was sublime! Elegant and delicate, confident and melodic, he was a musical genius. His music was flowing through me, calming my mind and trying to warm my cold heart. With my new, impeccable sight I was almost surprised I couldn't see the notes floating through the air. I positioned myself behind him, sliding my pale, slender arms around his neck and down his chest. His solid chest twitched as his arms moved and his fingers glided from one side of the piano to the other. I was almost hypnotised as I watched every movement his hands were making. I could see every bend, every lift, every drop; my eyes were calculating the amount of pressure being exerted by his fingers while my mind was busy being soothed by the sounds his fingers were making. It was utterly and completely hypnotic.

"Bella? Bella?" I hadn't realised my name was being called, I hadn't even realised his fingers were no longer moving and were instead tangled within my own.

"Hmm? Sorry, what?" I looked into his eyes, they were deeper than I remembered them being, they almost glowed.

"Just making sure you're OK love." He smiled up at me, craning his neck as I lowered my face to his. Our lips brushed and electricity passed between us. The kiss was cut short by Carlisle entering the room, a grim look souring his usually optimistic face.

"Bella, Edward, I need to speak with you a moment." He left the room as silently as he had entered. Edward and I exchanged worried glances but followed Carlisle without hesitation. We found him in his office, staring at the photographs on his wall.

"I just had a phone call," he breathed the words heavily, his shoulders heaving, "the Volturi will be here in two days, they want to see Bella." We both stood there, slightly in shock. I expected this, we knew they would come, but to hear it confirmed kind of hammered it home to us.

"If you wish Bella, we can make arrangements for Charlie to be kept safe." Carlisle was facing us now, his eyes serious, his mouth a tight line.

"Please Carlisle, if it's possible."

Edward snorted loudly. "It's possible. Emmett's been complaining that since you've been turned he doesn't have any fun anymore, he'll be more than happy to help." Carlisle and I both grinned at Edwards words, our grins were stretched further when we heard Emmett's voice shout from downstairs. "More than happy to help my little sis!" I could barely contain my laughter. However as soon as thoughts of the Volturi entered my brain again I became sombre and silent. They still scared me.

"One more thing, they're bringing Gabe with them." Edward's faced transformed into the dictionary definition of serious. I was perplexed.

"Gabe? Who's Gabriel?" My face darted between the two of them, wishing I could hear both of their thoughts.

"Not Gabriel, Gabe. It's German for gift. He's an ancient Vampire, almost as old as the Volturi themselves. They treasure him almost as much as the treasure Jane." Carlisle's voice was as serious and steady and as Edwards face. I didn't say anything, hoping that one of them would offer an explanation.

"Gabe is very mysterious," Carlisle chose his words carefully, pausing and looking at Edward, only continuing after Edward had nodded in agreement. "He's very useful to the Volturi; he can provide them with useful information about people and vampires, well vampires mostly." Edward snorted again; however this snort was different that the first, this was a snort of disgust. "Gabe is able to discover the talents of vampires, they're gifts if you will, he has a very appropriate name."

"What's wrong with that?" Nothing Carlisle had so far sounded bad, actually I was quite interested now, I had been wondering if I had any special gifts. I already knew that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts but I wanted something cooler, like astral projection or the ability to teleport! Yeah, teleportation would be cool!

"It's the way he discovers them and what happens after that's the problem."  
"What do you mean?" I had a horrible sinking feeling in my stomach, I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Gabe has to bite a vampire to learn of their gifts. He drinks their blood. However in doing so he also acquires their gift for a short time. The Volturi have been known to use this mercilessly against their enemies."

I shuddered. It was sickening to think that this man, Gabe, was going to drink my blood! It was even worse to think that if he were to do that to any of the Cullens he could use what he gained against them. A vampire who could hear thoughts, see the future, affect emotions and was incredibly strong and fast sounded pretty much unbeatable and nightmarish to me. Edward snaked his arms around my waist, his hands spreading across my stomach, calming me.

"There's another thing. If Aro finds something he believes is intriguing or useful, then problems may arise." Carlisle's voice was steady but his eyes were worried.

"Problems, what kind of problems?" I locked hands with Edward, taking strength from the feel of his cold skin against my own.

"He may try and take you away. The Volturi are sticklers for the rules, except where their own interests are concerned." Edward grunted in response, his eyes darkening as his arms tightened around me.

"Well, I've never been exceptional so why would he ever worry himself about me?!" I tried to make light of the situation even though my stomach was churning.

With a nod of his head, Edward led me out of Carlisle's office, leaving Carlisle staring at the wall.

"Don't worry love; I won't let anything happen to you." He kissed the top of my head lightly, his lips brushing against my hair.

"Shouldn't I be taking care of you? I'm stronger than you now, remember?" He chuckled and I joined in. His perfect faced creased into a smile, allowing the dim light to shine on his perfectly gleaming teeth.

"Actually, speaking of stronger..." I stepped away from Edward, a large smile spreading across my face. "Emmett?" I called his name, barely even raising my voice and Emmett appeared in front of me less than two seconds later.

"Yes sis? How may I be of service?" His eyes were laughing and his smile was wider than my own.

"I was just wondering if you wanted an arm wrestle?" He laughed his booming laugh and Edward smiled wider, his golden eyes sparkling with excitement.

"OK, but I won't go easy on you."  
"Not on my table!" Esme's voice was loud coming from the kitchen and a second later, we were surrounded by the entire Cullen family, all of them grinning.

Emmett led the way outside, pointing towards a large boulder; I walked towards it and knelt down. If I were still human the hard road beneath my knees would have been painful, as it was I barely even noticed it at all.

Edward and Alice were taking bets while Jasper was weighing up the possible outcomes. Esme and Carlisle were holding hands, both of them grinning while Rosalie was rolling her eyes and running her fingers through her perfect hair.

"Come on then sis; show me what you're made of!" I rested my arm on the boulder, griping Emmett's bear-claw of a hand. I matched the pressure he exerted and braced my arm, ready for his attack.

"Ready?" I was barely whispering but I knew he heard me; he nodded his head and smiled, confidence and arrogance all over his face.

"Let's go." He started to push against my hand, his fingers gripping in. I could see his muscles flex and his eyes closed slightly. He was surprised by the lack of movement he was causing. I wasn't even trying. I let him push and push, his arms tensing tighter and his hand gripping mine even harder. I could hear Alice's chuckles and Edwards statements of pride. Jasper was somewhat surprised and Rosalie now seemed interested. After maybe a minute I started to fight back. Emmett was grunting, his eyes focused and determined.

"Are you ready?" I couldn't keep the smile out of my voice; it was hard to stop myself from laughing.

"Ready for what?" I could hear the strain in his voice, he was trying so hard to pin my hand. I glanced at Edward; his beautiful face was smiling wide. My eyes darted to Alice; she was staring straight into my eyes. A shiver ran down my spine. Without moving my eyes from Alice's face I pushed my hand forward. Just a small push, as if I was opening a door and I heard a deafening crack. The Cullens all burst into loud cheers, even Rosalie was laughing. I looked down at my hand. Emmett's hand was beneath my own, buried in a pile of crumbled rock and rock dust. I had destroyed the boulder Wow I really was strong! I jumped up excitedly, bouncing on the spot! Emmett was grumbling, walking away with his head bowed, heading for the arms of Rosalie.

"Ha! Did you see that? She beat Emmett! Jasper did you see?!" Alice was almost as excited as I was; she was bouncing around, dancing in circles, her arms above her head. I was laughing along with Edward and Alice when a sweet scent crawled up my nose. I sniffed the air, allowing the scent to enter my bloodstream. My throat burned slightly. I swallowed and doused the flames...it was human and it was close, coming closer.

"It's Charlie." Edward was talking more to Alice than to me. Charlie, he was coming here. I was excited, nervous, scared. I could remember the rush of adrenaline that should have been flooding my system. Now, all that I could feel was a slight tickling in my stomach. God how I missed adrenaline!

"How long?" Alice looked almost as excited as I did, I guessed she missed Charlie too.  
"Maybe two minutes." Two minutes?! I'd missed Charlie so much. He would be the first human I had seen after the change...unless you counted Jacob.

It felt as if I'd blinked and the two minutes had passed. I had been ushered inside, advice had been thrown at me; remember to blink, fidget, breathe, don't make eye contact for too long, play with my hair, sigh, lick my lips. I absorbed it all and before I knew it there was a knock at the front door.

"Charlie, what a pleasant surprise," Carlisle had answered the door, he was exuding his regular charm.  
"Carlisle, I need to speak to Bella." I was shocked at the rudeness in Charlie's voice, even more shocked when he pushed his way past Carlisle and into the living room.  
"Bella?" He was searching the beautiful faces, his eyes passed over my face, it took him a few seconds to realise that my face was the face he was searching for.  
"Bella, is that you?" He looked shocked and confused. I could see his eyes, so much like my own, darting all over my features, trying to find something familiar.  
"It's me Dad." I stood up and stepped closer to him. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jasper flinch, he was still waiting for my newborn-side to kick in. I also saw Alice shake her head at him; everything was going to be ok.

"What happened...wait I don't want to know. It's one of those things isn't it? What Jacob was on about, it'd be better if I didn't know." He was babbling to himself, scratching the back of his neck and looking around the room.

"Dad, I'm OK. Everything's OK." We talked for a few hours. Charlie didn't bring up what had happened to me and neither did I. It was the best way. We talked about the future, about how Charlie could help me, about the next time we would see each other. It was decided that Charlie would let the school know that I had gone to live with Renee. Then I could go to college and nobody would be any the wiser as to my current situation.

The goodbyes came all too soon. Before I knew what was happening Charlie was walking towards the door. His arms were around me and he shivered as he felt my cool skin. He was gone then. In his car and reversing away. Edward had his arms around me and was resting his head on my shoulder.

"It's OK love. He's going to be OK." He kissed my cheek softly and I noticed Alice look away suddenly before walking out the back door.

"We'll make sure he's safe while the Volturi are here. Emmett or Jasper will never be more than 50 metres away from him at all times." He was brushing his lips along my neck down, sending electric sparks down my spine.

"That's good, that's very good." His hands were tracing their way across my stomach, tickling me softly as he gently grazed his teeth along my neck.

"What do you want to do now love?" His breath was cool against my ear and the words made my knees weak.

"I can think of a few things." I turned in his arms and pressed my lips hard against his. I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I pressed my body to his, moulding myself to his shape. I could feel the dead heat rising inside me. I wanted him more than ever. From the way he was kissing me, moving his hands down my body and gripping onto me I could tell that he wanted me too.

What was I doing? Just yesterday I had slept with Alice and now I was lying in bed, naked, next to Edward. We had been at it all night. We were driven by something stronger than the thirst, if that was even possible. I still didn't feel guilty, just confused. I had imagined myself with Alice last night. I scolded myself for letting my mind wander. I scolded myself again for not talking to Alice yesterday. We needed to talk about this...again...and hopefully avoid a repeat of what had happened in the tree. The talk might have to wait though. The Volturi would be here tomorrow, early tomorrow. We had to prepare, we had to organise.

Charlie was safe. Emmett was with him, hiding in the woods. IF anything had even looked down the street in the wrong way Emmett would be there. Carlisle had been preparing me for Gabe. Instructing me on how not to antagonise him, how to best please the Volturi without provoking their interests. It was a lot to take in. I had to treat them like royalty but not be too submissive. I had to be respectful and yet independent. I had to lower my guard and yet remain alert at all times. So many things to do. Edward and Jasper were accompanying Esme on her hunting trip. They'd gone far over the mountains, looking for lions, trying to loosen up before the Volturi arrived. I was at the house, listening to Carlisle intently, waiting for him to finish so I could talk to Alice again.

"Well I think that's it. You should be OK, we won't let them do anything to hurt you Bella, don't worry." Carlisle smiled his gleaming smile and I felt calm almost immediately. With a polite goodbye, Carlisle went to the hospital, some guy had almost chopped his arm off in a car crash and Carlisle was urgently needed. I paced the living room for a few moments, collecting my thoughts, organising them in my mind. I took an unnecessary breathe and started walking upstairs.

"Alice? Are you busy?" I stood outside of her door, shifting my weight nervously from one foot to the other.

"Not busy at all. What is it?" The door opened and I walked into her room. It was so dark, the curtains were drawn and the lights were out. I didn't need the light to be able to see though. Alice was sat in the middle of her bed, her legs crossed, looking at me stood by the door. I closed the door behind me, not wanting to take another step into the room, afraid of what the consequences might be if I got too close.

"Can we talk?" I gripped onto the door handle, letting go suddenly when I hear the metal crack under my fingers.

"Do you want me to let you know how this conversation is going to go?" I could see her grinning at me through the dark? I nodded my head, biting my lip to stop myself from saying anything.

"Well, you're going to try and figure out why we did what we did, I'm going to tell you I don't know, you're going to also say you don't know, I'm going to get off the bed, you're going to start walking towards me, we both lose our concentration and then..." She didn't need to continue. I just nodded my head and turned to leave the room. Alice's hand slammed against the door, keeping it shut.

"Please don't go." Her body was so close to mine, I could feel her breath on my neck. I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath before I turned around.

Alice was so close to me, I could almost feel her lips against my own. My chest was heaving as I dragged the breath into my body. I couldn't look Alice in the face; I didn't have the self-control to deal with that.

"Please don't go." Alice's voice was pleading, her body was moving closer to my own. Her hand was sliding up my arm, coming to rest on my elbow. I managed to lift my eyes away from her lips, staring into those deep pools of honey.

"Bella?" Alice's voice was becoming urgent. I knew what I _**should**_ do, but that was totally different to what I _**wanted**_ to do.

"I'll stay." The words flew out of mouth, my stomach did a back flip and my mind went numb. Alice's face lit up into a dazzlingly beautiful smile and I let her lead me over to the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been unbelievably busy!  
Anyway, enjoy the chapter and feel free to review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Chapter 10

Alice's POV

We were lying on my bed. Our feet were tangled up. Bella was resting her head on one of her arms, her other arm was draped across my waist. My hands were playing with her hair, twirling it round my fingers and then smoothing it out. We were talking, just talking, occasionally we would laugh and we'd tease each other. I could stay like this forever. There was nothing to think about, nothing to fear, nothing to worry about. There was just her body next to mine and her perfect, perfect eyes. Everything was silent for a few moments. Bella's fingers were gently scratching at the exposed skin of my waist; my fingers were stroking the side of her face, my fingertips running from her eye to her chin. I didn't realise I was smiling until Bella's fingers were tracing the shape of my lips. I couldn't move, her fingers on my lips paralysed me. She started moving in slowly, her face was getting closer and closer to my own. I gasped slightly, an involuntary remnant of my forgotten humanity. I licked my lips in anticipation just as Bella's lips made contact with mine. It was soft, gentle. Our lips moved together slowly, our bodies moved closer. I opened my mouth slightly, allowing Bella to slip inside. The kiss remained just as sweet. She was cupping my face, holding me close; I had my arms wrapped around her waist, holding her body against mine. It felt like we were kissing for hours, we probably were. Something changed between us while we kissing though. I knew after that kiss that it wasn't just lust between us anymore; it was something different, something more meaningful.

Bella pulled away from me slowly, looking down. Maybe she was ashamed. I rested my head against hers, wondering what she was thinking. I really didn't want to move from this position. She shifted herself so her body was pressed firmly against my own; her head was laid across my arm and tucked beneath my chin. I could smell the sweet, floral smell of her hair. It still smelled the way it had when she had a pulse, only slightly sweeter now. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, not wanting to let her go. Bella started humming quietly; I smiled as I recognised the song and sang quietly along to her sweet tune.

"'Coz I'm addicted, I mean it, I'm lost, without you, I need you, I need you." Bella looked up into my eyes; she pressed her lips softly against mine again before whispering something that broke my heart.

"I should go." I tried to find words to speak but I couldn't. I couldn't tell her what I was feeling. I just nodded, sitting up to let her go. I hugged my knees as I watched her walk towards the door. Had I scared her? Was it the song? It wasn't my fault; she was the one humming it! I was suddenly extremely angry. My body was shaking, I wanted to scream! What did crying feel like? I couldn't remember, I couldn't remember anything from my human life but right now I was pretty sure I wanted to cry.

Jasper knew something was wrong when he came home an hour later. He asked but I just told him I was worried about the Volturi and that seemed to satisfy his curiosity. He held me close, too close, I was uncomfortable. His big, solid arms were nothing like Bella's slender ones. They couldn't hold me as close; they couldn't fit around me in just the right way. I wanted Bella. I wanted Bella to hold me instead of Jasper. I'm a bad undead person!

I didn't see anyone else for the rest of the night. I just stayed in my room, reading books or doodling dress designs. I was desperately trying to pass the time. Just a few hours, a few more hours and the Volturi would be here. A sickening thought occurred to me. After the Volturi had arrived and saw for them selves that Bella had been changed there would be nothing to keep her and Edward here! If they wanted they could travel the world! See anything and everything. It felt like my stomach and heart had been torn out of my body. Out of instinct I tried to draw breath, none would come. It made no difference but not being able to breathe when I wanted to breathe was very uncomfortable. The rest of the night I was in the dark, thinking the worst thoughts, listening as the clock ticked impossibly slow. 6am, 6:30, 7am. I went downstairs, staring out of the huge windows in the living room, letting the sunlight warm my skin. I could smell the sun and the grass, the tree's, the moss, the animals, I could smell a stream a few miles away and I could smell...they were coming! Maybe 5 miles away. They were moving slowly, taking their time. I moved as fast as I could through the house, alerting anyone who wasn't already aware. Edward was the first downstairs, pulling a top over his head, cursing loudly. Emmett and Carlisle were next down the stairs, neither one of them looking quite as anxious as Edward, in fact Emmett looked excited! Everybody else came down in one group, Esme was comforting Bella and Rosalie and Jasper seemed to be taking bets about whether Bella would have any gifts or not. A couple of minutes later and there was a quiet knock at the door.

"Jane, so nice to see you again." Carlisle was his usual courteous self as he opened the door, allowing four of the Volturi into the house. Jane was at the front, her face stern and her eyes alert. Two hooded vampires followed behind her, each as big as Emmett and each as serious looking as Jane. Behind all of them stood a small, skinny man. He moved slowly, deliberately and his eyes were the deepest shade of red I had ever seen. His arms were long and slender and his skin was so pale I was sure I could see the dried veins beneath it. He was Gabe. He looked as if a strong wind would snap him in two and yet there was something dangerous about him, something intimidating.

"Gabe, come in please," Carlisle ushered them all into the sitting room. The air went instantly stale and you could taste the tension. I held back a growl and stiffened my body, my instincts were taking over and knowing why they were here only made it worse. Everyone seemed to be just as on edge as I was. Edward was clenching his hands into fists, Rosalie was sniffing the air, Emmett was watching everything intently and Jasper...well Jasper was mouthing out battle scenarios to himself, trying to work out the best possible course of action that should be taken.

The seconds passed and soon the sitting room was full to bursting point. Jane and Gabe were stood behind the sofa while the two hooded Volturi remained by the door. Bella was as stiff as a board, totally natural for a vampire, but I had the feeling that she had forgotten to move through fear and nerves. After a few micro seconds everybody seemed to calm down. Jane and Carlisle were talking politely, Gabe was observing us all and Emmett, Jasper and Edward were whispering at fast pace together.

"Alice?" Her voice startled me and I jumped higher when I felt her hand on my arm.  
"What is it Bella?" I talked to her without looking away from Jane or Gabe, afraid that they were just waiting for their moment to strike.  
"When are we going to get started?"  
"Excellent question." Gabe's voice was soft but commanding. I had no idea that he had been listening but now I saw that his eyes were fixed on us...or rather, they were fixed on Bella. With a few meaningful glances Bella and Gabe walked towards each other with the rest of the congregation forming what I could only describe as a protective circle; my family standing behind Bella and the Volturi standing behind Gabe. Gabe lowered his face towards Bella's and for the briefest of moments my stomach exploded as I thought he was about to kiss her. His lips moved away from hers however and towards her ear. My stomach reformed itself and even I used all my energy to stop myself from leaping across the room and ripping him apart!

His speech was fast and quiet but everyone in the room heard every word he said as clearly as if he was talking into a loud-hailer.  
"This is going to hurt, but don't move and please, try not to scream."  
I clenched my fists, my nails digging into my palms as Gabe bared his teeth and lowered them slowly towards her pale neck.

I heard the slight scratching sound of his teeth piercing her stony flesh, I heard the popping sound of the now-useless veins being invaded by his teeth and I heard every last drop of blood slide down his throat. For once in my life, at least the life that I had memories of, I couldn't stay still, I was rocking back and forth, minute movements, undetectable to human eyes but everyone around me was fully aware of my uncontrolled motion.

Then it was over, Bella was swaying slightly, her eyes were wide and her fists were clenched whilst Gabe held his head back, breathing deeply, his eyes closed and a faint smile was slowly crawling across his lips.

"Exquisite!" The word was almost silent, breathed past his lips and left to float in the silence of the room. Nobody moved, nobody spoke, we all waited for Gabe...or Bella to make the first moves. A heartbeat later and Gabe opened his eyes, the once faint smile now stretched from ear to ear.

"That was most illuminating. The Volturi will be very interested with my findings."  
"What findings?" Edward's voice was nothing more than a growl, he was lurching forward, and bearing no mind to Jane or the other two, he had his eyes fixed solely on Gabe.  
"Well, your little friend here would be very useful to us..."  
"You're not having her!" Edward's words matched my thoughts and I clenched my fists even tighter.  
"That is another matter, but what is of consequence now is the fact that Bella is in possession of several intriguing gifts." Gabe's voice was soft and gentle, almost soothing, definitely distracting, I hadn't even noticed that Bella had backed out of the circle and was now stood next to Edward...my heart climbed into my throat and I had to fight back a sob.  
"What might these gifts be Gabe?" Carlisle's voice matched the calmness and softness of Gabe's and for once I could see Carlisle living within the ranks of the Volturi, an image I had never been able to conjure up until now.  
"Well, for lack of a better word, she's a shield, she can block mental attacks against herself and possibly, given time, against others. She also, if I'm not mistaken has a level of control over herself that I have never before seen; she has no craving for human blood but it goes deeper than that. It's fascinating!" Gabe's eyes glazed over slightly, his smile receding and a thoughtful expression began to take form across his face.  
"Doesn't sound like anything special to me." Bella was rubbing her hand across her already healed neck, scratching at it slightly as she looked around the room confused. Her eyes met mine and I tried to smile warmly at her.  
"There is one more thing..." Jane grunted at Gabe, instructing him to continue, I could tell she didn't want to be here any longer than was necessary.  
"Bella also possess some form of mind control, it really is fascinating, and I've never come across anything like it before. I should very much like to look into it further..." Growls filled the room but Gabe continued to talk ignoring the low, echoing warnings.  
"What's more fascinating is the fact that for the first time, I haven't assimilated any gifts!" Gabe was almost laughing and a huge grin spread across Edwards face while the rest of Gabe's entourage shifted uncomfortably at this unexpected news.  
"Perhaps it has something to do with her shield abilities Gabe?" Carlisle was trying to be diplomatic and reasonable again, his warm smile taking away a little of the tension that was now growing between us.

"Perhaps. In any rate, I'm afraid we must now bid you adieu! Until next time Carlisle, Cullen family." Gabe nodded his head in a farewell gestures and without any of us moving the Volturi left the house, moving at fast pace, obviously anxious to deliver their findings to their masters.

Everything felt so surreal after that. We were all quiet; Edward and Bella wandered into the kitchen and the family dispersed relatively quickly leaving only me and Jasper in the living room. I shrugged him off when he tried to stroke my arms and instead headed for the kitchen. I got there just in time to see Edward storm out of the house, slamming the door behind him and making a furious looking Bella jump slightly.

"Men!" Bella marched out of the kitchen, catching my eye and then quickly looking away. She disappeared upstairs in a tenth of the time it takes a person t blink. Ignoring the confused expression on Jaspers face I followed Bella upstairs and found her pacing about my room.

"Bella? Are you ok?" I stayed in the doorway, not wanting to do anything that might upset her. My eyes followed her as she paced violently across the room, her feet slamming against the floor and her arms flailing in every direction imaginable.

"Who does he think he is?! Arrogant bastard! I can take care of myself!" I wasn't sure if she had noticed me so I took a tentative step into the room, reaching out my fingers brushed lightly against her arm and she spun to face me, her a low rumbling noise emanating from her throat. I held my hands up, showing her I wasn't a threat and tried to form a worried yet curious expression with my face.

"Edward wants to go away for a while! Well his exact words were..'I'm getting you out of here, it's not safe!' I can't believe it! It was understandable when I was human but now I'm not and he still does it! I'm stronger than him! Christ I'm stronger than Emmett, why won't he accept that?!" She dropped onto the bed, her face buried in the covers and her feet hanging off the edge of the bed. I giggled to myself quietly; she looked like a fish lying like that.

"He just wants to look after you, he loves you." It hurt to say that, but it was true. Edward did love her...just like I did.

"But I don't want to go anywhere, I want to stay here!" She lifted herself off the bed slightly and tucked her hair behind her ears, a few strands still clung stubbornly to her face as her eyes made their way up my body and stopped at my chin, avoiding my eyes.

"I...I want to stay with you." I couldn't help but smile at her words, there was hope after all! Maybe I wasn't entirely doomed! I looped my little finger with hers, squeezing it slightly as I tucked the rest of her hair behind her ear.

"I want you to stay too." She smiled sheepishly and buried her face in the covers again. I sprawled myself out on the bed next to her and gently rested my head on my arm next to her head, laying my arm across her back as I gently stroked the end of her hair and hummed a soothing tune. My mind was running over everything. Everything that had happened, everything that hadn't happened, everything that could have happened and everything I wanted to happen. It was a lot of happenings to be contemplating. I couldn't get a firm grip on any single train of thought. I started thinking about Gabe's evaluation of Bella and then thoughts of her leaving with Edward would crash into my mind. I'd focus of Bella leaving for a while and then I'd be flooded with images of that time in the tree. It was like watching ten movies at once...very annoying and confusing. I focused my attention on Bella, I knew she wasn't sleeping; she was probably just thinking, or maybe even too afraid to move.

Well Alice, you've really done it this time! You've fallen for your brother's soul mate!!! I was giving myself a parental lecture. I wasn't angry with myself just disappointed. I made my mess so now I had to get out of it. I'm a grow girl and I have to learn to fight my own battles...I just realised that I'm my own mother!

Bella moved silently. She just got up and left the room, didn't even look back at me. I lay still, my brain still being bombarded with all my rogue thoughts. I had no idea what was happening or what I was going to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_The song near the start of the chapter that Bella hummed and Alice sang is called Amazing Because It Is by The Almost._


	11. Chapter 11

_Here you go, things are moving along now._

_Hope you enjoy it and as always feel free to review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

"Arggh! What am I doing?! I can't keep doing this! I'm with Edward, I have to stay away from Alice." I knew it was impossible though. I couldn't stay away from Alice, it took every ounce of strength I had just to leave her bedroom! I didn't know what I was doing. I loved Edward, but I loved Alice as well...at least I think I did. I didn't know what was going on. Everything was a mess. I was thankful I wasn't still human or I'd have a killer migraine right about now. I need fresh air, I needed to smell the grass. I jumped out the nearest window and hit the ground running. I didn't stop until I came to a tree. Pushing down lightly with my legs I leapt through the air and landed against the tree trunk, I scrambled upwards until I found a high enough branch. I could see the mist rolling in over the hills, not even reaching the top of the ancient trees. Birds were quietly flapping about, scouring the floor below for anything they could scoop up and fly away with. I even saw a few squirrels fighting over a nut, they were tumbling all over each other, it reminded me of squirrel scene in the old Disney film The Sword in the Stone. I laughed to myself as I remembered sick days in my childhood spent in bed, cuddling well worn teddy bears and eating over cooked chicken soup while that film was on. I could never go back to that now. Just another issue to add to my already over flowing list of issues.

I squinted my eyes, there was something in the distance. I sniffed the air and caught the scent before I flung myself towards the next the tree, then the next tree and the next, until I was practically on top of it. It hadn't moved at all. It had taken me less than ten seconds to reach it even though it had been almost a mile away. I let myself drop from my lofty perch and landed somewhat clumsily on the ground. I wiped the dirt and moss off my knees and stood to face my prey. Jane.

"I thought you left." I tensed my muscles, waiting for the attack that I was certain was about to come.

"I came back." Her words were barely more than a growl and her bright red eyes almost glowed in the gloomy woods. I could smell the anger and hatred emanating from her. It was almost as repulsive as her natural scent, a cross between heated rubber and raw meat. It turned my stomach. I don't know how it happened but we began to circle each other. We were both sizing each other up. I felt a tingle across my forehead, I rubbed at it, surprised at the sensation and wondering what caused it. When I noticed Jane's exasperated expression I realised that she was trying to hurt me! The fury rose up inside me; it filled my mouth and clouded my eyes. I clenched my hands into tight fists and bent my legs slightly. Jane snarled at me, baring her teeth as she leaned forward, spreading her body weight evenly. Something hit me right at that moment. No matter what I did, no matter Jane did, I was going to win. When I realised this I relaxed and stood straight with a slight smile creeping across my face. This infuriated Jane and she lunged at me. She moved at an incredible speed! Her entire body blended into a single blur as it hurtled towards me. She never reached me though. I blinked and when I opened my eyes she was stood perfect still. Confusion and terror were flitting across her face as her body remained motionless. I was doing it. I knew I was. This is what Gabe had been talking about. My smile grew wider. I circled Jane slowly, deciding what I should do. I couldn't help myself, I wanted to see how far I could go, a part of me wanted to push my limits. I just thought it and watched as Jane dropped to the floor. She was spread-eagled with her arms and legs pinned to the floor by my invisible force. I concentrated and watched in pleasure as one by one each of her fingers were bent backwards. The dry, cracking noise of the dead bone snapping was extremely satisfying and yet Jane made no sound. Her fingers were pressed against the back of her hands at odd angles and yet she didn't make a sound, not even a whimper. I made her snap her fingers back into place, they stuck out awkwardly and were shaking slightly as I made her slide her hand across her stomach and scratch deep gouges across the exposed skin. She hissed slightly and I felt something inside me come alive! I laughed quietly to myself, relishing in the power I had over this supposedly formidable and feared vampire.

"Get up."I whispered and she obeyed. She had no choice. Her body and mind belonged to me now.

"You're never going to hurt or threaten us again."

I walked towards her, practically gliding over the moss covered earth. I tilted my head to the side as I lowered my lips towards her throat. There was no pulsing, no blood flowing through her veins, and yet I could still smell it, I could still almost taste it on the tip of my tongue. My lips were touching her almost impenetrable skin, she didn't smell so bad any more. She kind of smelled like a barbeque. Venom poured into my mouth, I was losing control, and instinct was taking over. I slammed Jane into a tree, my body pressed against hers as I sank my teeth into her solid skin. I felt her blood pour into my mouth; I swallowed it greedily, wanting more and more! It was creamy and sweet with a slightly spicy taste. I couldn't get enough. I covered Jane's mouth with my hand and pressed my body harder against hers as she started to writhe in pain. The more of her blood I swallowed the hungrier I became. I couldn't think of anything else. All I wanted was her blood! I felt Jane's teeth sink into the flesh of my hand and I jumped back in fear and shock. What had I done?! That wasn't normal was it? Jane was gasping, clamping her hand to her ravaged neck, her eyes wide in terror. I regained my focus, instinct and fear taking over. With a rush of speed I didn't know I possessed I had slammed my fist into Jane's stomach...and it had gone through! My fist was stuck in the tree behind Jane with Jane's stomach and lifeless organs blanketing my arm. I could feel the icy cold blood trickling down my arm, between my clenched fingers and seeping under my razor sharp fingernails. I could feel her organs shifting to accommodate the presence of my arm. The smell was overpowering, making me almost lose control again. It filled the air and invaded my lungs. It was almost impossible not to sink my teeth into her again but somehow, in some miracle, I managed to prevent myself from doing what I wanted to do the most.

This really wasn't normal! What was happening to me?! Jane was starting to spasm! Blood was flowing thick and slow from her destroyed stomach. I tore my arm out of the tree and out of the unbelievable wound I had just created. I had to cover this up! I had to fix this! I had to...it was done. Before I had even finished my thoughts, Jane was nothing but a pile of bloody and lifeless limbs. Her bloodstained face was staring at me from the mossy ground, a pool of blood and venom forming underneath her. I kicked it away, I couldn't look at it! I couldn't believe what I had done! This wasn't me! I wasn't a killer! I panicked; I burned the pieces and ran as far as I could, scattering the ashes along the way. I found a small cave up the mountain and crawled into a corner! I couldn't hear all the thoughts that were buzzing about my head. I was shocked, scared, terrified, confused...lots of words to describe how I was feeling...but none of them were adequate. I couldn't believe what I had done...I couldn't believe how strong I was...I had punched _**through **_Jane's body! I had ripped her apart in a second! I had drunk her blood and wanted more! I scrubbed the dirt out of my clothes and pulled the leaves and twigs out of my wind swept hair and wiped the blood away from my mouth and hands. I had to keep this to myself, I had to find out why I didn't care about human blood but Jane's blood had been so...alluring to me. I knew that if any one had any answers it would be Carlisle. I had to talk to him somehow about all this. I wiped myself down again and made the speedy journey back to the house.

The house was busy, most of the Cullens were in the kitchen, sitting around and talking. I saw Alice sat on the work-top with Jasper standing between her legs, resting his head on her shoulder as he laughed at something Emmett had just said. I couldn't look at Alice like that, it hurt too much. I made my way through the house until I found Carlisle coming out of the bathroom. Small talk Bella, just make small talk and work your way up to it!

"Hey Carlisle," I tried to smile as innocently as I could at him.

"Bella, hello, how are you feeling?" He knitted his brow into a worried and curious expression, his golden eyes glittering slightly.

"I'm ok...I was just wondering about something actually." Here I go the point of no return! One small step for man, one giant step for Bella-kind.

"Wondering about what Bella?" Carlisle tilted his head and the creases across his forehead deepened.

"Well, about Gabe really," Carlisle nodded slightly and I took this as a sign to continue, "he can read peoples gifts from tasting their blood...so does that mean there are other vampires who...live off vampire blood?" Carlisle laughed, his face smoothing over into a smile.

"Oh Bella, I see what Edward was always talking about now. You're not worried about the Gabe or the Volturi, you just have a curious notion." He cleared his throat and regained his composure as I managed to slip into a slightly annoyed attitude. Edward had talked about me...I suppose it might have been cute, but not to me, I liked my privacy!

"Well the thing is, drinking Vampire blood is technically illegal."

"Illegal? What, like you get a fine for doing it?"

"No, more like you get execute immediately. Gabe is the only exception and even then he's always guarded when he does it." My memory flew back to seeing Gabe in the door way with Jane and those two other men...they were there to guard Gabe, not to protect him.

"Why is it illegal?" What the hell had I gotten myself into now?

"Well drinking human and animal blood keeps us strong, vampire blood makes us stronger. It's also highly addictive. I have no idea how Gabe has lasted this long without losing his mind!" Carlisle was still smiling sweetly at me, unaware of the riot that had just broken out inside my head.

"Addictive? Insane? What do you mean?"

"Well if a vampire drinks another vampires blood and continues to do so the excess venom starts to, how can I put this, destroy their brain. In one of the most extreme cases, which is actually one of the only cases I have come across, it caused the poor man to go insane, he turned into a strong, powerful psychopath who cared for nothing. If the stories are true this man would hunt other vampires even during the day. He destroyed entire villages in his frenzy and was almost impossible to stop. The blood and venom had made him go wild. He couldn't be reasoned with, when he wasn't feeding he was..." Carlisle tailed off and I had to beg him to continue.

"If he couldn't get vampire blood, then supposedly he would feed on entire villages at a time, not just feeding, these people would be turned. Imagine it, an entire village of newborns, men, women, children, the old, the young, the good, the evil, the sound of mind and the mentally infirm. The Volturi soon not only had an insane super-strength vampire on their hands but they also had an army of hundreds of newborns, spread all over Europe. It was disastrous. Thank heaven they had the Black Death to use as a cover!" He was smiling again but there was now sadness and regret in his eyes

"Why did you ask Bella?"

"I was just wondering, I didn't know vampires could drink vampire blood."

We exchanged a few more pleasantries, Carlisle made me promise to talk to him any time I had a question, he said he enjoyed talking to someone about the old days and the old ways. As soon as I was sure he was down the stairs I locked myself in the bathroom and turned the shower on. I jumped in and scrubbed my skin so hard I was surprised that I had any skin left on my bones when I was finished! The steam cleared the smell of Jane's blood out of my nostrils and the water washed away any of the blood or dirt that I might have missed. I still felt dirty and wrong. I felt...I felt like a murderer. I felt no better than that man Carlisle had talked about. Was I a murderer? Was I nothing more than a mindless, blood-hungry, killing machine? The thought shook me to the very core, if I had a soul left I was sure it was slowly dying.

Everything was getting to be too much! I had lost everyone I knew and loved, there was the thing with Alice and now this! I wanted to cry so badly! I wanted to scream and wail and hit things and swear and run around yelling at everyone! Instead, I wiped my face, got out of the shower and got dressed. It was nothing. I wasn't used to going out on my own yet. I was just hungry, that's why I fed on Jane. Plus she deserved what had happened to her! The way she hurt Edward, the way she tried to hurt me, she was evil, a mindless weapon of the Volturi and I was sure that the world was a better place now that she wasn't in it. I managed to convince myself that everything was ok, that the only thing I had to worry about was keeping my hormones under control around Alice...do vampires even have hormones...focus Bella!

There was a knock at the bathroom door, it made me jump, I hadn't heard anyone come near the door. I moved slowly, opening the door an inch at a time until I saw Alice's worried face on the other side. She didn't stay on the other side of the door for very long. She pushed her way into the bathroom and wrapped her hand around my head, slamming her lips against mine. I pulled her close to me, shutting the door when she was in the room and pushing her up against it. Her lips were travelling down my throat and my hands were under her top, feeling her cool skin sliding beneath my finger tips. Her teeth were grazing my throat, her tongue was gently sliding under my chin and then her lips were on mine again. So much passion, so much lust, she was like a drug, I couldn't get enough. We fell to the floor; our clothes were ripped off and thrown into a corner. Her hands were on my back and my hand was between her thighs. Her sighs and moans pushed my fingers deeper. Then I was on my back, she was on top of me with my hand still in between her soft legs, now her hand was making its way across my hips until I felt her fingers touch me in a way that made my entire body shake. It was over quickly, too quickly, neither of us could contain ourselves but thank god we managed to stay quiet. There was no cuddling, no kissing after we were done, we just got dressed without looking at each other. We reached for the door handle at the same time and our fingers touched. Electricity shot up from my fingers and went straight into my silent heart. It felt as though heat was surrounding us, we were looking at each other, both us looking at the others mouth, we knew what each other was thinking and we moved in closer, our lips almost touching, our eyes almost closed, our fingers interlocking. I could feel the cold breeze of her dead breath against my lips; I could feel her body shaking slightly just as mine was. Then there were voices outside the door. Rosalie and Edward!

"I don't know where she is Edward. Why don't you use your eyes?" Rosalie seemed to be her cheery self as usual. I jumped away from Alice as Rosalie opened the bathroom door and surprise plastered itself across her face.

"Edward, she's here," Rosalie barged her way past me and Alice and waited for us to leave the bathroom. Alice scurried away as I waited for Edward. I composed myself as best as I could and waited for Edward to come when all I wanted to do was run after Alice.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ok this chapter might be a bit slow but I hope you like it.  
Read and review please!_

Chapter 12

Alice's POV

Typical! I hate Rosalie sometimes. I practically ran through the house until I reached the kitchen. Smoothing down my hair and straightening my clothes I joined Jasper and Esme in their conversation about birthday cakes! I was too busy thinking about what had just happened with Bella to add anything meaningful into the conversation; I was, however, able to add what appeared to be the right amount of nods and laughter at just the right time. I was going through every little detail again in my head, the kisses, the touches, the moans, the sounds, the movements; every little detail was on repeat in my mind. If I was human I doubt I'd be able to breathe.

I excused myself from the kitchen and left the house. I wandered around, meandering towards the woods, only really paying attention to the hyperactive cheeping of the birds in the area. Then she caught my scent. Rosalie was coming towards me, what did she want? I was in no mood for her clothing crisis or new drama involving her hatred of Bella! I took a few deep breaths just to fill myself with the scent of the trees before I turned to face my beautiful sister.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Her face was contorted into rage and her voice, usually so soft and mocking was filled with venom, excuse the pun. I stepped back, unsure of what she meant and fearful of what I suspected.

"What do you mean?" I tried to act as innocent as possible, smiling as sweetly as I could manage.

"You know what I mean Alice! You and Bella!" I actually felt my jaw hit the floor. My eyes went wide and my stomach vacated my body. I couldn't talk; I just stood there flapping my mouth like a fish!

"Edward doesn't know if that's what you're scared of and neither does Jasper." She had her arms folded across her chest and she now had that disgusting look of superiority!

"How?" I was staring at the floor, utterly ashamed and terrified. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Oh please Alice! It's me; if anyone in this house can spot an affair it's going to be me! Besides, I could smell Bella all over you." I just realised then that she was right, how had Jasper and Esme not realised?!

"Everyone else just thinks you're really close and you're helping her through this difficult time."She was talking in a monotonous, sarcastic tone, obviously repeating something that had already been said.

"Bella told Edward that you two were just talking in the bathroom and you gave her a much needed hug. He believed her." I lowered my head even more, unable to say anything.

"Finish it Alice, before things go bad." She left then. Was that a warning, a threat, a suggestion? It was hard to tell with Rosalie. I don't think she'd tell Edward or Jasper, she'd be too afraid of what they'd do. But still, I was pretty sure she'd go out of her way to either make things difficult for me and Bella or to make sure we were caught. Crap. Just another thing to think about I guess.

I continued walking through the woods, not caring where my feet took me until I spotted something that destroyed me completely. A cottage! A little fairytale cottage, hidden in the trees! I knew that there was a cottage around here, I knew it wasn't being used and it was a bit run-down, what I didn't know is that it had been done up, the roof had been mended, the walls had been painted, windows had been put in, furniture had been bought or made and the garden!...the garden was nicely set out, bird table, a few rose bushes, a small pond, a lovers seat and there, right in the middle of the garden was Bella and Edward! Holding each other tightly, kissing each other sweetly, loving each other tremendously and killing me completely! With my heart disintegrating I fled the terrifying sight before me and headed up the mountain.

I spent hours up there, just sitting on a rock, thinking and trying not to feel. My stomach was feeling empty so I killed a young deer, which just made me feel sick. As the sun began to set and the wind started to pick up I decided it was probably time for me to get back.

I took my time going down the mountain, twisting and turning between the rocks and trees, dragging my feet and letting my hands scrape carelessly across a few of the bigger trees, taking chunks of the bark with me. I almost tripped over a huge root poking out of the ground and stopped to take my anger out on the unfortunate tree when something tickled my nostrils. What was that? It smelled familiar and yet new at the same time...

I followed it through the woods; it was getting stronger and stronger, and more familiar with every step I took. I was close, I could almost taste it, what was it though? I saw something dark and slimy against a tree, that has to be it! I slowly moved closer, preparing myself for anything, a low growl escaped my throat and I stretched my hands out, my fingers and their unbelievably sharp nails resembling claws. As I drew closer I was shocked, the tree had a whole running straight through it! How was it still standing...how did it happen? There was no noise at all in this area around the dark slime. Nature had run away. Then it hit me! I could smell old blood, venom, Volturi...Jane! This was Jane's blood! Where was she? What had happened? Is this a trap? The wind blew and swirled my hair around my face and with it came another scent. Bella. Bella had been here...she had been somewhere. I got closer to Jane's blood against the tree, sniffing at it intently. Bella's scent was inside the hole in the tree with Jane's scent surrounding it. It all came together, unravelling itself in my mind. Bella had done this, she'd attacked Jane. Why? I searched the area and pretty soon I found what I really didn't want to find, a pile of ashes hidden by dead, wet leaves. Oh Bella, what have you done?!

Panicking I rushed home as quick as I could, I had to find Bella, I had to know what had happened...holy crap...what if the Volturi came back for Jane?!

I stormed through the kitchen door and flew through the house; Bella wasn't here, the cottage! I raced to the cottage and found her and Edward dancing in the sitting room! I knocked a little too hard on the door and it crumbled under my clenched fist.

"Bella?" I shouted her name, trying to keep my voice level and calm, making sure to keep my head free of any thoughts about Bella or what I had found. I'd had a lot of practice of hiding my thoughts from Edward, especially recently. Edward and Bella were at the door in less than a second. Edward scowled at the mess of the door on the floor while Bella just stared at me with an expression closely resembling fear and confusion.

"I need to talk to you, please." She knitted her brow together and started biting her lip. My stomach flipped, I hadn't realised how amazing she looked when she did that before now.

"Can't this wait Alice?" Edward looked annoyed; I guess I'd just interrupted what was meant to be a romantic evening of loveliness and hard core sex! Great! After a few moments I managed to convince Edward that I needed Bella's help with relationship difficulties.

I let Bella lead the way; we took a car and headed out for a drive into Forks. We sat in silence as Bella drove the car through the dark streets and, I noticed, managed to avoid driving anywhere near her old house. After a few more moments we came to a stop by the side of the road near the school. This was it; I had to get it over with.

"I know what happened." She gripped the steering wheel tightly, I heard it crack before she let go and saw a small piece had fallen onto her knees.

"What happened?" She looked angry and was staring out of the front window, avoiding my eyes at all costs.

"With Jane, I found the tree and the ashes..." I trailed off, not wanting to push her. She took began twirling her hair around her fingers and biting her bottom lip again...goodbye stomach!

"I don't know what you..."

"Bella don't insult me. I saw the tree, I saw the blood and I saw the ashes. I saw what was left. What happened Bella? Why?" I was close to screaming when she looked at me and I saw the fear in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to Alice, I just found her there, she tried to use her pain thing on me and I got angry, I couldn't stop myself, it all happened so quick!" I pulled her close to me, wrapping my arms around her as she started shake, she was sobbing but no tears were coming out. I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head softly, I didn't know what to do, I just wanted her to smile again. She clung to me, her fingers gripping at my top and her face buried in my neck.

"It's OK, it's all going to be OK Bella, we'll work this out." I whispered my words into her hair, knowing she would hear them and hoping they would have some effect.

"No, Alice, I'm glad she's dead, she hurt Edward, she tried to hurt me, if she had the chance she would have hurt everyone I care about, including you!" I pressed my face into her hair and held her closer and tighter.

"I...I did something Alice, something that's not...right." Her voice was shaking and she was pulling nervously at my top. I didn't know what to think, what could she possibly have done?!

"Bella? What did you do?" I pulled away slightly, just enough so I could look her in the eyes while she was talking.

"I...I did...it's nothing, it doesn't matter." She wiped her dry eyes and pulled away from me; taking hold of the steering wheel again she stared out into the road.

"Bella, tell me, please. Let me help you." I think I got through to her; she lowered her head and took a deep and useless breath.

"I did something wrong...I didn't mean to, I don't why I did it, it just happened."

"Bella, what is it? What did you do?"

"I..." the pause was agonising, I wanted to shake her until she told me but I just sat still, not even blinking, waiting for her to tell me.

"...I...I drank Jane's blood." She spat it out into the silence. Like a disgusting odour it lingered in the air until it disappeared and was replaced by shock.

"You...you did what?!" I couldn't believe what she'd said. She had to be wrong! She probably just tried to rip Jane apart and some blood got in her mouth. She couldn't have drunk some of Jane's blood! This was Bella, it just wasn't possible!

"I drank her blood. I could smell it when I got close to her, I didn't want to stop, I wanted to drink it all, it tasted so good Alice, and I couldn't control it." Her head was almost in her knees. Why had she done this?! Why wasn't anything ever simple with Bella?! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crappidy crap!

"Bella, have you told anyone else about this?"

"No, but I asked Carlisle about drinking vampire blood and he told me what happens." Good, well at least nobody else knew. We had a chance to fix this!

"Bella, there's a chance the Volturi might come here looking for Jane. You might need to leave!" It was like a knife in the stomach saying it but it had to be said. If the Volturi did come and they found out what had happened, which knowing the Volturi they probably would, Bella had to run and hide or they'd kill her! I couldn't live if that happened. I couldn't stand being in a world without Bella! We talked it over, she didn't want to leave, as much as I hated it, I didn't want her to stay. We started shouting, we were swearing, arms were flying everywhere. Nothing got resolved.

"Alice, there's something I didn't tell you." I nodded for her to continue, too exhausted to talk.

"When I was confronting Jane I hurt her. I made her hurt herself just by thinking it..." My mouth formed a little "O". This could help the situation. If Bella could make Jane, a powerful, evil, sadistic little bitch hurt herself then maybe; just maybe she could defend herself against the Volturi...at least long enough for her to make her escape. We didn't talk anymore; I just sat in silence, turning a million thoughts over in my head as Bella drove us home. The glow of the street lights highlighted the mist that had blown in this evening, everything looked mystical, surreal. Great! It was just the right setting for a Volturi attack! Nothing happened. The car wound round the bends and corners of Forks, flying along the empty roads, skimming across the mist-covered surfaces towards the safety of our home.

I made to sure to hide any thoughts I had that Edward might pick up concerning Bella or the Volturi; I didn't want him flying into a rage and doing something...stupid. We got out of the car in awkward silence. My movements were slow and stiff whereas Bella couldn't seem to get away from me fast enough! She was gone from my sight before I had even straightened up and shut my door. Things were back to being weird again. I just wish I knew what was going on between us sometimes. Forget about the Volturi and Jane, I just wanted to know where I stood with Bella. First she says it's wrong, then we're at it in a tree, then she says she cares about me, then she goes all weird, then we're at it on the floor, now it's all weird again. Bella really should come with an instruction manual, I have no idea how Edward copes sometimes!

I walked towards the house, kicking at loose stones, shooting them off far into the distance. Something was wrong, the air was too stale, the mist wasn't cold enough and the night was too quiet. I stopped in my tracks, it hit my like a bolt of lightning. I saw them running through my mind. Shadowy figures, walking in a line, breaking down a door, dragging someone out, there was blood, screams, a flash of an evil smile, cloaks, uniforms, tears, and then Bella, covered in blood, held down by an innumerable amount of men...correction, vampires! It disappeared as quickly as it had come. What the hell was it? Was it Bella going crazy? She wasn't going to become an addict was she? What the hell is going on?! I needed answers!

I ran back to car, practically ripping the door away from the body I searched the seats, looking for my phone, where is it?! I found it after a few panic-stricken moments, wedged under the passenger seat! I locked myself in the car, made sure all the windows were up before I dialled; my fingers moving faster than I could see them. It was ringing, I pressed the phone to my ear, counting the times it rang, once, twice, three times, four, I was practically screaming by the fifth when I got an answer!

"Who's calling please?" The voice was soft and polite at the other end, receptionist, typical receptionist.

"My name is Alice Cullen, could you please put me in contact with Thomas."

"One moment please." Some quiet music was played down the phone before there was a clicking sound and a new, male voice was talking to me.

"Alice! Long time, no speak. How's Carlisle? And Jasper?" I could almost imagine him smiling his huge toothy grin. Of all the vampires I had ever known, Thomas was the one who surprised me the most by being part of an organisation such as the Volturi. We'd met him a few years ago, well when I say a few I mean perhaps thirty. He was living in the sewers in a town we happened to be passing through. Feeding off rats and homeless people he was a sorry sight. Carlisle brought him out into the world, tried to make him see there was another way, tried to convince him to join our family. It didn't work. He hungered for humans too much. He managed to stumble across some of the Volturi a few months later, they were very interested in him, he has very special gifts. He can erase memories. A few years ago, when we were in regular contact he used to joke that he should have joined the men in black instead of the Volturi. Now he works with computers. It sounds stupid I know, a vampire computer geek, but he loves the machines! He monitors them for any news of vampires, rumours, suspicious deaths or sightings, if he finds them then the Volturi are on their way. He might work for people I didn't like very much but he was still my friend.

"Hey Thomas, Carlisle and Jasper are fine. I need a favour."

"Anything for you sweet pea!" I giggled to myself, Thomas was such a flirt, harmless but persistent!

"I need some information, or a heads-up, or both!" I heard his fingers whizzing across a keyboard and knew he was multi-tasking, it surprised me the amount of activities Thomas could do at the same time.

"Sure, what do you need to know?"

"I need to know if your bosses have any interest in a person named Bella. A newborn."

"OK, give me a minute." I heard faster tapping as he entered the information into one of his many computers. After three or four seconds he spoke again.

"Bella, currently resides in Forks, Washington, USA, she is marked as a high priority investment. Other than that I'm afraid I can't tell you much." High priority, so they were interested in her, no mention of anything to do with Jane though so that was good.

"Thanks Thomas, could you maybe give me a call if her status changes at all? Any tiny change, give me a call please?"

"No problem Alice, take care of yourself now. Say hi to Carlisle for me!" I promised to say hi to Carlisle for him and thanked him again, ignoring his final comment, asking what clothes I had on. I hung up the phone and closed my eyes, resting my head back against the seat when there was a banging on the window.

"Alice, what the hell is going on?!" Crap! It was Edward, he looked pissed! Had I been thinking about...? I think I had! Had he heard? Maybe? Crap! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?! I swallowed nothing and slowly got out of the car.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bit shorter than the other ones._

_I hope you enjoy it!  
_

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

Something was crashing through the trees towards my cottage. I could hear the branches snapping and the animals scurrying away. What was it? I could smell Alice, and Edward. Why were they moving so fast? Alice came crashing through the wall. She landed on the floor hard, form a small crater, Edward stormed in after her, his face distorted in disgust and anger. It took me about half an imaginary heart beat to realise that Edward knew.

He swung his foot in a low arch and I heard a deafening crack as it slammed into Alice's chest. She chocked out a cry of pain, baring her teeth and clenching her fists. I felt sick to my stomach and before I knew I was moving I had placed myself between Edward and Alice. He'd swung his foot again and I caught it and threw him out the hole in the wall that Alice had created. I dragged Alice to her feet, shocked at what I had just done.

"Alice, run, don't stop running, I'll find you" I pushed her towards the back doors, she was shaking but she did what I told her too, she was out of my sight within a second and Edward was back inside the house.

"What the hell is going on Bella?!" His eyes were blacker than I had ever seen them before. His clenched fists were shaking at his sides and his knees were bent, he looked as if he was about ready to chew my head off.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't want to hurt you."

He stepped towards me, his face pleading with mine.

"She's my sister, Bella. You're my soul mate! You gave up everything to be with me, everything I wanted for you, you threw away and then you go and throw me away too! Just like you did with your life and your friends and family! I thought you loved me?!" His entire body was shaking; I could tell he was using the entirety of his strength to prevent himself from attacking me.

"I don't know what happened, Edward, it just...happened."

"Move out of the way Bella, let me through." He was at arms length from me know, I could smell the fury emanating from him, it brought out my primal, animal instincts.

"I can't do that Edward, you're not hurting Alice."

"Get out of my way!" He didn't give me a chance to respond. He launched himself past me, he was moving so fast, I only just managed to grab hold of his arm and pull him back, slamming him against a wall. He growled furiously at me, I stepped back, arching my back and flexing my arms, ready to fight Edward, the man who a few weeks ago I would have died for.

His eyes glazed over with anger and he flew at me, taking me to the floor. Our arms were flailing together, he was trying to pin me to the floor. I slipped my slender wrists out of his angry fists and slammed my hands into his chest, knocking him off me. He stumbled backwards and I swept my leg towards him, taking his legs out from underneath him. I didn't know how I was going to get away. It's not like I could knock him unconscious, I had to keep him here so I could get away and find Alice.

He growled loudly, I could feel it booming against my chest. He slammed his fists against the floor and sprang back onto his feet. He charged me, his face contorted into a blood-thirsty mask of hatred. I ducked under his arms and spun myself around, grabbing him and pinning his outstretched arms above his head.

"I'm sorry Edward. I slammed my mouth against his neck. My teeth tore into his skin and I sucked hard. He cried out and started to thrash against me, I was stronger than he was though. Soon his thrashing stopped, he just started to twitch. I let him drop to the floor, leaning him against the wall and brushing his hair out of his face. He looked paler than normal, his eyes were glossy and he was staring into the distance. He wasn't dead, just stunned...at least I hoped. His neck was already healed and his eyes were regaining their focus. I left him there. I ran as fast as I could. I sniffed the air for Alice. She had headed towards the river. My legs moved so fast that my feet hardly even touched the floor. I dodged the ancient trees and glided over the moss covered floor. Alice's scent was getting stronger. She'd stopped. Where was she? I was at the river now. Cold spray was hitting my face and the wind had picked up. Dark clouds were over head, another storm was on its way. I slowed my pace and ran along the river bank. I was definitely getting closer. I saw a rise in the cliff and noticed an opening at the bottom almost completely hidden by overgrown bushes and wild tree roots. Alice was in there.

I crawled past the bushes and roots, wiping the mud off my knees when I was inside. It was a cave or a tunnel or something. It was dark but that didn't bother me. I could see perfectly. I saw what looked like a leg around a corner just in front of me. I crawled along the floor, the roof of the cave was too low for me to be able to stand. There was water dripping into the cave in the middle of the opening and it trickled along the floor and under my hands and knees.

"Alice? Is that you?" I touched the leg tentatively. Her face appeared out of the shadows and her arms were wrapped around my neck. She was sobbing into my neck, her entire body was shaking but there were no tears. I missed having tears. We stayed in the cave for a few minutes. I just held her while she calmed down. Her fingers were wrapped into my hair and my face was buried in hers. She smelled so sweet.

I could hear the rain outside; soft pattering noises on the damp earth and cold rocks. The dripping of the rain hammered the fear deep within my heart. Had Edward recovered yet? Where was he?

We moved in silence. We didn't have to talk. Alice shifted her weight and we both headed towards the opening of the cave. We crawled into the wet, daylight and stretched our bodies. I sniffed the air; we were the only ones for miles around. I looked over at Alice; the fear was still plastered on her face. I slid my hand into hers, stroking the back of her hand with my thumb. She smiled sadly at me and we left, leaping over the river and landing gracefully on the other side, still hand in hand. We ran, and ran and ran and didn't stop running for over a day.

...

...

...

We'd been stuck in the hotel room for over week. I had no idea where we were, somewhere near Canada I think. Alice hadn't asked me about what had happened but I think she knew. She'd had a few visions since then, mostly about Edwards's fury, the family's confusion and Jasper, he'd left; he went south. Alice had locked herself in the bathroom for hours after she'd had that vision. She was guilt ridden and terrified. We were waiting for someone Alice knew to call, we needed money and passports and he was going to get them for us. Alice said it would be best if we left the country, maybe went to England or Europe. We couldn't talk to anyone, we couldn't risk Edward finding us, at least while he was still this mad. And we had to be careful about the Volturi now as well. If Edward or anybody had alerted them to what I had done then we'd be hunted across the globe.

I was staring out of the window, playing with the curtains and ignoring the ugly car park, the dusty cars, the empty coke bottles and the fat women walking back and forth with arms full of junk food. I was focusing on the trees in the distance. They were nothing like the trees back at Forks, these trees were almost bare, a dull brown and orange, not the vibrant greens of Forks. The wind moving through the branches was stiff and robotic. There was no beauty here.

I hadn't moved in a while and almost jumped when I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder. I hadn't noticed she was stood behind me. I turned to face her and rested my head against her shoulder. Her arms wrapped themselves around me. I could smell the blood and venom in her veins. I could smell the sweet, intoxicating aroma that seduces every creature. I could feel the hardness of her skin, the strength in her arms, the love in her dead heart. Her lips brushed across the top of my head and her fingers were running along my back. I moaned quietly into her neck, I felt so safe and happy here with her.

We jumped apart when the room was filled with the ringing of the phone. Alice was answering it by the second ring.

"Hello? William? Yes. When? Ok, where? Ok, that's fine, thank you so much William, I'll see you in an hour."

She hung the phone up and left the room, running to the bathroom and grabbing everything in there. We didn't bring anything so it took us about five minutes to pack. We'd left the hotel and were running to a nearby town to meet William.

He was waiting for us outside a clinic. I could smell his apprehension. He was scared but not terrified. He was a small man, a round stomach, short stumpy legs, a balding head, beady eyes, a scruffy beard. He was basically the perfect image of a dirty, middle aged man!

"Miss Alice?" His southern drawl surprised me. We were so far up north I didn't expect it at all. He eyed me suspiciously when Alice nodded at the mention of her name. We stepped closer towards him and he stepped back away from us. Alice looked at me and I got the hint. I walked away, leaving them two alone to discuss business.

I waited in a small park for Alice. I was sat on the swing, gently swinging myself back and forth, dragging my toes along the ground. I heard her coming, she was across the road. I could smell her scent on the breeze. I shut my eyes and waited for her to come.

"Bella, I got two tickets, we leave in the morning."

...

...

...

England was colder than Forks. It was just as green though. Rolling hills, little villages, green grasslands or, what did the locals call them...moors? It was beautiful in a rustic sort of way. We were in the north, near the Scottish border...back north again. There was constant rain, strange accents, weird food and new sights and smells. I'd always wanted to visit England and this place, as out of the way and kind of backwards as it was, was beautiful. We'd found a small house to rent, when I say house what I mean is the ad had called it a "barn-conversion". It was roomy and remote. The nearest neighbour was over a mile away. Perfect. We'd been here almost a month. We'd spent our time walking by the sea, running along the cliffs, sitting on the hills and watching the stars at night. It was perfect. We hadn't heard from anyone. A few farmers had been by to say hello, they'd brought us baskets of fruit and vegetables and pies and cakes. They were quaint and sweet.

The nights were amazing here. They were so similar and yet so different to the nights in Forks. We sat up all night talking, we had mind blowing sex, we had play fights, we watched movies, Alice tried to teach me different languages. It was perfect.

We were lying on the bed talking. My head was resting on Alice's arm and we were staring into each others eyes, our hips touching and our feet tangled together.

"Seriously? No girls before?"

"Seriously Alice. Why do you find it so hard to believe?" We were talking about if we'd slept with girls before, Alice was a bit of a dark horse! I was totally innocent!

"You're too good to not have done it before!" That's it, my head suddenly got ten times bigger!

"Oh so I'm good am I?"

"Very, very good!" I tickled her, crawling on top of her and planting soft kisses along her jaw line, moving my way down her neck.

"Good at that?" She swallowed hard before she answered.

"Very good." Her hands were tangled in my hair as I kissed lower down her neck. I slid my hand under her top and across her firm stomach, lifting her top up to expose the pale skin. I trailed my kisses down her stomach, biting her sides gently as I slid my finger along the waistline of her skirt.

"How about that? Is that good?" She didn't reply. Her entire body had gone stiff. I looked up to find her totally spaced out, a look of fear in her eyes.

"Alice? What is it? What's wrong?" She still didn't answer. Instead I heard footsteps, outside, maybe half a mile away, getting closer by the second. They weren't human.

"I...I didn't know, I didn't see." Alice was shaking again now.

"What is it Alice?" I had her by her shoulders, shaking her gently, trying to get her to snap out of it.

"Volturi." She whispered the word and my useless internal organs all dropped out of my body.

They'd be here in under two minutes. I could make out maybe four of them, possibly more. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. CRAP!

"Alice what do we do?"

She shook her head, there was nothing we could do. I left Alice in the house and went outside to wait for them. I could see them, I was right; there were four, Gabe and three others. The other three were bigger than Emmett. They were stood a few metres in front of me within seconds. I heard Alice come up behind me, she squeezed my hand hard.

"Hello Bella, it's good to see you again."

"Hello Gabe, I suppose you've come to kill me."

He looked at his bodyguards and then snickered.

"No, not kill you. But you will have to come with us I'm afraid."

"No fucking way!" Alice had stepped between us. She was baring her teeth and clenching her fists.

"Alice, stop." I turned her to look at me. I couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to her.

"Bella no! You can't!" She was pleading with me, I could hear the tears in her voice even though they weren't in her eyes. I kissed her softly, putting as much love as I could into it.

"I love you." I was stroking her cheek and she laughed softly.

"That's the first time you've said that." She couldn't look me in the eyes. I knew she wouldn't let me go. She'd die first.

"I have to go Alice."

"I'm coming with you." She grabbed my hands and squeezed hard, her resolve all over her face.

"I'm sorry Alice."

"Sorry for what?" I stepped away from her, turning to face Gabe before spinning round on my right foot, planting my left foot firmly into Alice's stomach. It sent her flying through the wall of the house and through the other one. There was a small cliff behind the house and she went right over it. It killed me a thousand times over to do it, but I couldn't see any other way. I watched her tumble over the cliff and heard her hit the floor thirty feet below. Then I allowed myself to be dragged away by Gabe and his men.


	14. Chapter 14

_Answers are coming people  
So are twists and turns.  
Hope you enjoy it!  
Keep reading and I'll keep writing._

Chapter 14

Alice's POV

I hit the ground hard. Jagged rocks slammed into my back and disintegrated into dust against my solid frame. If my lungs contained any air it would have been knocked right out of me. I groaned loudly in pain, something had cracked in my back. I rolled over and pushed myself off the ground, I could hardly stand up. I dragged myself closer to the cliff and slammed my back against it. I felt a pleasant click as what ever it was that had come out of place slipped back into place. I stood up and brushed myself off before climbing the cliff as fast as I could. I had to find Bella. I dragged myself over the top. The house was in ruins. It had collapsed in on itself and rubble and dust was flying into the air. Bella was nowhere to be seen, neither were the Volturi. I screamed in frustration; slamming my fist through one of the few remaining walls of the house. I couldn't smell them, I couldn't hear them, I couldn't see them! Where the fuck were they? Why hadn't I seen them coming? Why hadn't I had a vision? My mind was drowning in questions and my heart was breaking. I didn't know what to do. I paced back and forth, the beginnings of a plan forming in my mind. I had to get to Volterra. I had to meet with the Volturi. This wasn't about Bella feeding on other vampires otherwise she'd be dead already. She still had a chance.

I packed quickly and ran to the nearest town which was five miles away. I needed a car. I trawled the streets looking for the car I had seen a few days before. I found it, parked outside a small cottage-like house. I knocked on the door, a little too hard and had to blow several splinters of wood off my hand. A few moments passed and the door was opened by a young man, his chin covered with stubble and his brown hair seemingly defying the laws of gravity.

*"Alreet lass." He smiled broadly, I was still getting used to the northern accents.

"Hi, I'm interested in your car." I tried my hardest to be as nice and cute as possible.

"Ahh, she's a canny little motor. Not the prettiest but she'll get yer where yer wanna gan." He stepped out of the house and walked me around the car. It was basically a black box on wheels. I had no idea what make it was but it was £300 and it was right in front of me.

"I've got the money for it right here." I opened my bag and took out a pile of British money, his eyes lit up and he scratched the back of his head eagerly.

"Sold! Lemme just gan and get the papers" He walked back into his house and came out with a folder full of tax-discs, MOT certificates and ownership papers. I filled out the forms, called an insurance company, didn't wait for the necessary papers and drove away. I had a long drive south, maybe four hundred miles to get to Dover, then a ferry to France, then a drive to Italy. I couldn't risk public transport, especially not in France or Italy. I couldn't risk getting caught in the sun.

The drive was boring. I was stuck listening to music that was new in England but already old back home. The roads were confusing too. I'd never driven on a roundabout before, and I'm so thankful we don't have them back home. After a few stops, a few wrong turns and several thousand swear words I found my way to Dover. I was in luck; the next ferry was leaving in just over an hour. I paid, I waited, I drove on board and then I wandered around, spinning everything over and over in my head. I think I was still in a state of shock. I had no idea how they'd found us. I wasn't paying attention and didn't realise we'd reached France until a group of young kids started screaming in excitement. I went back to the car and waited my turn.

The rest of the journey passed in a blur. The closer I got to Volterra the more terrified and nervous I became. What had happened to my life?! It used to be peaceful and contained at least a certain degree of normalcy, well at least a form of normalcy that I had become accustomed to. I was safe, I was loved, I was happy and then I met Bella. Typical. Just a simple roll of the dice and my world went spinning round. I couldn't bring myself to hate Bella though. She'd made me happier in the last few weeks than I had been in the last few years. She didn't make me feel like I was something unnatural. That's why I had to find her. I was beginning to understand why Edward always felt so protective of her.

I was getting close to Volterra. I could see it in the distance. I couldn't believe I was back here again so soon. I looked in the rear-view mirror and noticed the same car that had been behind me for the last twelve miles. So I was being followed. It was nice of them to care. I couldn't out-run them in this shoe box so I just kept driving. The sun was shining high in the sky, I couldn't go through the city until night. Great, more waiting! I stopped my car at the side of the road just outside of the city, my follower drove past, the windows were tinted so I couldn't see who was inside but I had a fair idea who it might be. I shut my eyes and practiced some breathing exercises. They were redundant but they still managed to calm my nerves. I concentrated as hard as I could but nothing came to me. No visions, no glimpses of what may be, nothing at all, just black. What was going on?! I took out my phone and rang a someone who I thought might know a little more than me. The musical ringing of the phone just irritated me even more. A gruff voice answered, a voice that I recognised.

"Thomas? It's Alice." He coughed down the phone, he was surprised it was me.

"Alice! How are you? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Why didn't you let me know they were coming Thomas?" He paused, I could almost hear the thoughts ticking over in his head.

"I wasn't informed Alice. It's been very hush-hush lately. Something big is going on and the bosses aren't letting anyone in on it."

"What can you tell me?" I heard his fingers flying over a keyboard. The soft clicks of the buttons blending together to form a symphony of sound.

"Not much. You're friend, Bella, they brought her in. She's being held in one of the safe houses in the city. It doesn't say which one though. Gabe is with her. Oh..."

"'Oh'? What 'Oh'? What is it?" I was so easily panicked lately...maybe I'm not eating enough.

"She's getting a visit from the boss tonight."

"Which one Thomas?" Things were never easy when they came to Bella.

"All of them." Fuck. Shit. Crap. Shit...wait I already said that one. They were all going to see Bella. This was really big. I had to get her out before then.

"What time Thomas? How long do I have?"

His fingers were flying over the keyboard again, I could hear the faint hum of his computer and could almost imagine him sat in front of the screen for hours on end.

"It's scheduled for 2am. Hurry Alice. Good luck." The phone went dead. I pounded on the steering wheel before starting the car and driving into the city.

...

...

...

I'd been walking around the city for hours! I hadn't found Bella and it had just turned 1am. I was running out of time. The panic was starting to get to me. I took a deep breath, grounded myself and inhaled a chest-full of air. I caught a taste...a scent...it wasn't Bella but it was familiar...it was Gabe, he was close. Thomas had said Gabe was with Bella, I had to find him. I swallowed more air, I had his scent now. I followed it down dark, narrow streets, the cobbles preventing me from having a silent approach. He was a few streets over. I twisted and turned down back alleys, ducking past windows and doorways. I found him. In a typical ironic twist, his scent had led me to a dilapidated church. Built out of the same stone the streets were paved with the church drooped down at one side, part of the roof was missing and the windows were boarded and taped over. There was graffiti over the door and the railings around the outside were twisted, loose and rusty. Gabe was in there. I could smell him.

I walked around the church, looking for a way in. I couldn't find any openings in the wall, I couldn't see a door that wasn't chained shut. The only way in was through the hole in the roof. I took a deep breath and jumped. I landed elegantly just to the side of the hole. I balanced on my toes and spread my arms, balancing myself and making my landing as quiet as possible. I peered through the hole. The floor was littered with dust, the walls were covered with candles. There was a giant concrete block in the centre of the church. Guards were stood at each corner and Gabe was sat at an ornate desk at the far end of the church. He was on the phone to someone, talking about chains and security. I knew why I couldn't smell Bella anywhere within the city now. She was in the concrete block. It was her prison. I had to hand it to the Volturi, they were clever bastards.

There was no way I could get Bella out of this situation. Not on my own, not right now. I wasn't going to leave her though. I pressed my body flat against the roof, spreading myself out for balance. There were so many vampires down there I doubted that they'd be able to smell me. It was almost 2am. The Volturi would be here soon. The seconds seemed like lifetimes, and I've already lived a few of those. It was agony waiting for them to turn up.

They all arrived at the same time. I could hear them to my left. They drifted into the church through an entrance I had failed to find. They looked as if they were floating, they were so pale that I was sure they, or vampires like them were the reasons why humans believed in ghosts. They floated towards Gabe; he stood and gave a slight bow out of respect. Placing his hands behind his back he stood upright, his head raised slightly as if stand to attention, ready for the inspection of his commanders.

"How is she?" Aro was talking, he had a slight smile on his face, I wanted to snap his gleaming teeth.

"She's cooperating. We haven't had any trouble but she's in chains, just in case."

"Do you really think chains would hold her Gabe?" Aro was chuckling. Caius and Marcus were both scowling while Aro and Caius' wives stood slightly back, their arms folded tightly, their faces; passive.

"If they do not hold her, they will slow her escape." Gabe lifted his head slightly, justifying himself.

"Very well. Let's see her again, let us lay eyes on the beautiful creature that Bella has become." I gritted my teeth in seething hatred. How dare he talk about Bella like that. The guards around the block all came together and stood in front of the side that was facing me, and the Volturi. All four of them took hold of that side of the block, two on each side and slid the side of the block away from the rest of it. They appeared to have been struggling, it must really have been heavy. As they moved I caught a glimpse of just how thick it was. The side of concrete was about ten feet tall and ten feet long but it was also about five feet wide. It was immense. The side had been moved out of the way and the guards returned to their positions. I couldn't see into the block, the Volturi were in the way. I raised myself up slightly and almost cried out at the sight that confronted me. There was Bella. She was dressed in a white gown, her hair had been lightly curled and ribbons had been delicately placed in it. She looked beautiful but that wasn't what shocked me. She was chained, I had expected that. But she was suspended off the floor. She was spread-eagled in mid air. There were chains wrapped around her arms and legs and melted into the block. There was a chain around her neck holding her head in place. She was at least a foot off the ground and all I wanted to do was fly in, kill everyone in the room and take her somewhere safe. I wanted to cry, I wanted to feel tears burning down my face. How could they do this to Bella?! I bit my lip hard to keep myself quiet and focused on what was being discussed.

"Bella, do you remember who I am?" Aro had stepped forward, his feet were centimetres away from the edge of the block.

"Yes I do." Bella didn't look up, her voice was strained, broken. What had they done to her?!

"I'm curious Bella, Gabe informs me that you possess some form of mind control. How is it that you have not used this gift to escape?" Good question actually! I had completely forgotten but now that he mentioned it...

"I..." She shook her head slightly, I was impressed that she could move it with that massive chain twisted disgustingly around her neck.

"Yes Bella?"

"I tried. I can't" She sounded defeated, hopeless.

"Interesting, we shall have to work on that. Bella, when was the last time you ate?" I was intrigued, where was he going with this?

"Maybe a week, a week and a half ago." Other than the slight movement of her head she hadn't moved at all. She was a corpse, a beautiful corpse hanging on display.

"My! You must be hungry." Aro stepped back and nodded to Caius who, in turn, left the group and walked over to the shadows. He returned with a young girl, she couldn't have been much older than fifteen. She looked terrified. Her entire body was shaking, tears were streaming down her face leaving a dark, wet trail along the dusty floor. Aro nodded again and Caius slashed his hand across the girls stomach. Blood started to pool under her shirt and flow towards the floor. The guards and even Aro lurched forward slightly. I was surprised at their restraint. Caius licked his fingers as Gabe entered the block and released Bella. She fell to the floor with a thump, I could see from this distance that her eyes were black as coal. She stood up and backed away slightly, rubbing her wrists and neck. Aro nodded once more and Caius led the bleeding girl towards the block, shoving her forcefully inside towards Bella.

"Eat Bella, get your strength back." Aro was smiling widely now and for once his grin was matched by Marcus and Caius.

"No, I can't..." She was stuttering and clasping at the back wall of the block, dragging her fingernails along it, trying to claw her way out. The girl was moving towards Bella, she was stumbling slightly, a blood covered hand was being held out...she was begging for help.

"Eat Bella." Aro repeated his command just as the girl collapsed onto Bella. I could smell the girls blood from here. It was mouth watering. I don't know how they could stand it down there. Bella was shaking, she was staring intently at the blood that now covered the girl. Her head was moving closer, her mouth was opening...

It all happened in an instant. There was a large growl, a pain-filled scream and then Bella was covered in blood. She had her face buried in the girls neck. The girl was thrashing against her, Bella simply slammed the girls head against the floor. I heard the stomach churning pop and saw the chunk of skull hit the floor. The girl was dead. Bella was still feeding though. She was clawing at the girls body, ripping her clothes to shreds and tearing pieces of skin away. The blood was all over Bella, dripping down her chin and onto her white dress, it was on her arms, on her hands, in her hair, splattered across her legs. She looked truly monstrous. I couldn't watch any more. I couldn't stand it. I had to get help. I had to find some body.

I slipped off the roof and tore into the night. A soul-shattering scream erupted behind me.

_------------------------------_

_*English Accent Dictionary_

_Alreet=Alright  
Lass=Girl  
Canny=Good  
Gan=Go_


	15. Chapter 15

_Here you go.  
Bit of a slow chapter, sorry about that.  
Enjoy!  
_

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

I was cowering in a corner, covered in blood. I'd eaten her, the poor, terrified girl. I'd chewed her up and drained her of everything inside. It had tasted so good but now, well now I just wanted to throw up. My stomach was in a bloated knot. I held onto my knees, screwing my eyes up tight, feeling the girl's blood dry and crust against my skin. This was all just a bad dream. I was going to wake up any minute, I'd be back in Forks, I'd be in my house, in my bed and Charlie would be downstairs getting ready for work. I hit my head against the wall. There was a loud crack but I felt no pain, I heard crumbling and opened my eyes to see a small dent in the wall. There was a pile of dust on my shoulder. The grey of the dust and the red of the blood were mingling together to form some sort of hypnotically nauseating mosaic. I felt numb. My brain had shut down. All I could think about were the dust patterns on top of the blood on my shoulder. I stared at it for what felt like several lifetimes. I couldn't feel anything. There was no pain, no fear, no anger, no hatred, there was just...defeat. I was here. I was bloody. I was a monster.

I raised my eyes to the solid, grey sky. I prayed to anything, everything, nothing, there was just silence. My dead breath was trapped in my dead lungs inside my dead chest. I dragged myself to my feet, slapping the dust off my body roughly. The perceived eternity it had taken to completely destroy me had in actuality only bee a few seconds, not even a minute. I kept my eyes from looking down onto the mutilated body of my victim and stared into the shadows before me. They were still there, still looking at me and smiling. Their thin skin was stretched even tighter over their ancient faces; they were grotesque in a beautiful sort of way. I stood there, staring past them, not focusing on anything, just watching the darkness move around them.

"How did that taste?" The words floated in the air and I was unable to discern who had uttered them. I could still taste her in my mouth. She had tasted...smoother than animal blood, a little sweeter too. Comparing the two was like comparing chocolate milk and chocolate milkshake.

"It was...good." All I had left was honesty. I couldn't deny that she had tasted good, but yet, right now, I honestly believe that I could resist. The hunger, the fear, they had driven me to do it. I had nothing to lose.

Chuckling filled the air, I hung my head, ready for whatever was about to happen.

"That's good, very good. Bring her." Four very large men entered my prison and grabbed m roughly. I didn't fight. I didn't even blink; I just let them carry me along. They carried me outside. The night was warm, I could feel the wind against my skin, it's warm, soothing motions calmed my deadened spirit as my eyes watched the cobbles pass beneath my limp feet. I dropped my head back and watch the bubbly, bluish clouds skip across the sky, covering the stars momentarily and then revealing them to the world. The tiny pin pricks of light dwarfed my own personal drama. I was nothing in this world, not even a memory within the universe. Since when was I so melodramatic?

I was suddenly aware of my own internal monologue, chastising myself for being such a defeatist then defending my own actions, then metaphorically slapping myself, yelling at myself to get lost, screaming at myself to get a grip, it was official, I had lost my mind. Actually I had divided my mind and now the two minds were squabbling. Well, at least I had someone to keep me company.

We twisted and turned, went up hills, down stairs, round corners. It was a blur of dark cobbles, dust and feet. Somewhere ahead of us a door was opened and a thin streak of light crept into the street. The men holding me hissed and the door was quickly slammed shut. I missed Alice. My dead chest was burning for her. I missed Charlie and Forks and my life before Edward. I missed the predictable safety of my blissfully ignorant little world. Although I missed it, I didn't regret anything. I let my head drop to my chest and tried to remember Alice's face. Her smile, her eyes, her hair, they way she'd tilt her head to the side when she was thinking, everything that was Alice came flooding into my mind.

I didn't know what was going to happen, I felt so helpless. The massive hands tightened around my arms and I was lifted up some old and crumbly stairs. My toes grazed the dust covering each step and I watched in wonderment as they left little tracks along the top of each step. I was easily amused these days. I lifted my head just in time to see old railings being pulled away from a hole in the wall. It almost looked like a drain. There was mould circling the rounded walls and I could hear, and smell, rats scurrying around ahead of me. The dead feet splashed into the waste-filled water and I was dragged along. The smell...well the smells were almost unbearable. I could pick out the unmistakable smell of urine and waste, there was a chemically smell as well that burned my nostrils when I sniffed it in. Underneath all the city-smells was another on. The smell of age, that's the only way I could describe it. If I couldn't see the tunnel I was in I would be able to tell it was old just by the smell. Years of old, warmed air circulated down here and as we travelled downwards it only got warmer and older.

The roof of the tunnel was getting lower and my head was roughly pushed down. The movement caused me to slip and I landed in the thick, slimy mess beneath me with a sickening squelch. I was dragged to my feet, the slime dripping off my body as I scrambled to regain my footing. I could see the tunnel winding its way downwards; we passed several areas where fresh piles of slime were dropping down into the tunnel and I was skilfully manoeuvred away from the falling waste. Wind was rushing up the tunnel to meet us, we were getting closer to our destination, whatever that may be. I decided to take some control, if I was going to meet some sort of hideous fate I wasn't going to be dragged along. I dug my feet into the slime and forced the men dragging me to come to a bewildered halt. I violently shrugged them off, sending their arms flying against the tunnel walls. There was a babble of a language completely foreign to me. One of the large men at my side growled and raised his fist to me, stopping millimetres away from my face when an order was barked at him from up ahead.

"Enough! This is not how we treat our guests!" Somebody was walking back towards us, their footsteps in the slime caused waves that lapped up against my ankles. Through the dark I could see them starting to take shape. I hissed in hatred when I recognised the speaker to be Aro. I hated that man. I wanted to chew the skin right off his face!

"I wasn't trying to escape. I just want to regain what little dignity I may have left." I spat the words at him, trying my hardest to burn him with my eyes.

"Most admirable, let the lady walk." He turned and returned to his position at the head of the troupe. Rough hands jabbed my lower back and I stumbled forward. More and more warm air was bombarding my damp face. I could feel the dirt sticking to my slime covered body, making my dead skin crawl. There was a tiny light ahead, we were getting close. Our speed increased and within moments we were flooded with light. I had to lower my head to enter the room at the end of the tunnel; the men behind me practically had to double over to fit through the entrance. I straightened up and waited less than half a second for my eyes to adjust to the light. We were in a large circular room, the brick walls were painted white and long rows of lights were dangling about a foot from the ceiling. There were large wooden doors leading out of the room, and in the centre of the room stood a long, worn, what looked like oak, table with piles of towels and clothes and something closely resembling robes balancing precariously along the top of it. I was deeply confused. I had expected to come across a prison cell or a torture chamber...or at least a pit filled with waste!

"Put these on." One of the nameless men handed me a pile of clothes, well, a clean white dress and a long grey robe. I stared around the room in fear. All around me my "companions" were undressing; I was surrounded by pale skin, body hair, men parts! I turned away as fast as I could, feeling an imaginary blush spread across my face. I tore the dirtied clothes off my body, letting them drop to the floor before quickly pulling the new dress over my head and wrapping the grey robe around my body. I circled my arms around my waist, tightening my grip on myself. I turned back round to face the crowd, my eyes locked onto the floor. One of the men grabbed my arm and I was dragged towards the wooden door closest to the entrance we had just come through. The door was pulled open and everyone silently filed through it and into a narrow hallway with doors leading off on either side. Caius and Marcus walked through the first door, followed by the women whilst Aro continued down the hallway and I was pushed after him.

"I hope you find your stay here comfortable Bella. We have a bountiful supply of fresh food, and I promise you, we have the facilities, the personnel and the expertise to help you with your...gifts." Aro didn't look at me when he talked to me. In fact he hardly changed at all. His shoulders remained in position, his strides didn't change length or pace; even his hair remained solidly in place. His arrogance infuriated me further. I could feel my anger rotting away inside my stomach.

"Gifts, of course, that explains all your interest." I got a jab in the back for my remark and I turned my head, baring my teeth and hissing at the men behind me. To my surprise they flinched slightly, their eyes widening momentarily before their stoic looks returned. I smiled inwardly to myself. They were afraid of me. Was it because I was a newborn...or was it something else? I could use this to my advantage. I followed Aro to the end of the corridor and down a set of narrow and twisting stairs. Two large hands grabbed my shoulders and prevented me from moving any further. Aro stopped at the bottom of the stairs in front of a large wooden door, identical to all the ones we'd passed on our journey down here. He raised his delicately bony fist to the door, knocking on it twice. The sound of his knocks echoed up the staircase and was followed by the ominous creaking of the door being dragged open by an unseen pair of hands. I was pushed down the last few stairs and into the room and the darkness that Aro had just entered.

...

...

...

The days had blended into one continuous period of time. I had no idea how long I'd been in this room for. I had no idea why I was chained to a wall. I had no idea why the Volturi were starving and torturing me. I'd been able to withstand the constant barrage of screams, white noise and insults; I'd even tolerated the physical abuse that faceless, nameless and voiceless perpetrators had inflicted on me. The pain had taken my attention away from the aching numbness that had infected my lifeless heart. I'd even been able to resist the children they'd left in the room with me. My hunger was ripping me apart and the seductive sounds of their pulses, the blood rushing through their veins and flushing their cheeks only made it worse. The thoughts I had of Alice, the memories of our time together gave me the strength to resist. They hadn't asked me any questions. Nobody had talked to me in days. Why were they doing this to me?

The door opened and a fraction of light flooded into my dark prison. I sniffed the air and suppressed a growl as I smelt Gabe. That bastard! I flexed my arm muscles but the chains were so thick and tight that I could barely move away from the wall.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling today?" His voice was soft, reassuring and curious...he sounded like a therapist. I spat at his feet and turned my eyes to the floor, grinding my teeth together in anger.

"I understand your anger but you must believe me, this is for the best if you are ever to reach your full potential." I remained still and silent, wanting him to stand on a land mine.

"I can't imagine the discomfort you must be feeling right now Bella. How long has it been since you've eaten? Three weeks? I'm surprised you've lasted this long, surprised and deeply impressed." He was marching in front of me, turning on his heels gracefully and retracing his steps over and over again.

"For your own good Bella, it's time you gave in; we're doing this to help you. We are not your enemies." His voice was steady and it infuriated me. My head was pounding and my vision was starting to cloud. I think I was suffering from the 'Red Mist'. The door opened and a gust of air followed the trail of light. Aro's scent was on the air. That only infuriated me further. Aro was silent as Gabe continued to speak..

"I'm afraid that if you do not give in Bella, we will be forced to take drastic action. Volterra is a wonderful city is it not? I suspect your father would very much enjoy its beauty." His sneer and thinly veiled threat threw me over the edge. I shrieked in fury, wrenching my body away from the wall. There was a loud snap and several of the chain links snapped but not enough to provide me with my freedom. Venom was pooling in my mouth and I channelled all my hatred towards Gabe. My head was pounding and the world seemed to shake. Gabe froze. His face fell and his arms began to twitch at his sides. I pulled against the chains, wanting to rip Gabe's throat out. His arms began to rise and his rigid fingers snaked towards his throat. There was a stomach turning scraping noise as he dragged his fingers across his throat, removing chunks of flesh.

Aro stepped forward, a large smile plastered across his face. He raised his hand slowly before bringing it down hard across my face. I cried out, surprised at the pain. My jaw clicked back into place and I whirled my head round to face him. Gabe was leaning against a wall, gasping and grabbing at his throat, his eyes were wide and small droplets of blood were on the floor at his feet. I could see his neck already healing beneath his fingers. Damn! I wanted him to suffer.

"That will be enough now Bella." Aro's voice was filled with unmistakable pride. He'd wanted this; he'd planned the whole thing. He wanted me to murder Gabe the same way I'd done with Jane! This man must share some of his DNA with Satan, or at least Hitler.

"It's OK Bella; I know what you've been going through. I know what happened to Jane, I know what you did." My stomach collapsed and my veins were flooded with fear.

"I'm going to help you Bella. You're very important to me." He stepped away from me and walked over to Gabe. He looked at Gabe with emotionless eyes before reaching out and snapping both of his arms. Gabe cried out in pain and Aro flew back over to stand before me, the screaming Gabe squirming in his hands just in front of my face. I was entirely confused and shocked. How did I always end up in nightmares like these?!

"Drink Bella." Aro shoved the scream Gabe closer before me. I had to lift my head back to stop my face from touching his. I could smell his fear and the dried blood that plastered his mostly-healed neck. Once more my mouth filled with venom. I licked my lips, I couldn't control myself. I flared my nostrils, the smell was so delicious. I lunged forward, my brain switching off, my stomach switching on. I ripped into his neck, my teeth clamping down hard, sucking his venomously blood into my mouth. I swallowed it all hungrily, my mind swimming with delight. I felt it flowing down my throat, flooding into my stomach. The more I drank, the hungrier I got. Gabe was wrenched from the grip of my teeth. I gasped and growled, not wanting to stop my meal. Gabe was on the floor, paler than before, if that was possible and twitching uncontrollably. Aro was smiling broader than before. I felt strength return to my body. I felt stronger than I had in a long time. I flexed my arms and yanked them forward, the chains fell from the wall, with chunks of brick coming with them. I surged forward, grabbing Aro by his throat and slamming him against the wall. He was still smiling that insane grin.

"Why?" I shrieked the word into his face, spit and blood splattering against his tight skin. I slammed his head hard against the wall and all I got in response was a chuckle. I held myself back from sinking my teeth into his pale neck and was surprised I felt myself flying across the room. I stared at him in disbelief, my back crashing into the opposite wall. He was still stood against the wall, that infuriating smile still spread across his face and his hands held out. He'd pushed me away. He was clearly stronger than I'd anticipated. The shock of everything froze me for a moment. I stood there, the bricks digging into my back, uselessly dragging the air through my lungs as I tried to process the billions of thoughts flying around my mind. I could still taste Gabe on my lips. His blood was flowing down my throat and I could feel it in my muscles, giving me strength. I could see clearer, I could see the missed stitching on Aro's robes across the room, I could hear everything, there was a spider in the corner and I could hear it fervently building its web! I could smell the moisture in the air, I could smell the people in the street above my head. Adrenaline...or something like it was pumping through me and I couldn't get enough. I never wanted this feeling to end. My chest was heaving, my brain was in overdrive and I felt like I could do anything.

Aro had straightened himself out in the few microseconds it had taken me to register all the changes within myself. I stared at him, confused and disbelieving, I still wanted answers.

"I wanted to see if it was true. You're not going to be punished Bella; I know what you've heard about our rules regarding your...condition. Rest assured, for you, we can make an exception." His voice was seductive. The throbbing power spreading throughout my body urged me to listen to him. He could help me. He could give me what I wanted...what I craved. There was a little voice in the back of my mind, it was whispering for me to stop, to run, to rip Aro's head off and keep running until I found Alice. This voice was quiet though, hidden beneath the commanding screaming of my brain urging me for more blood, more strength, a bigger rush! There was hardly a contest. The quiet voice was getting quieter and quieter, it was shrinking to a slow hum while the call for blood was almost deafening.

I collapsed onto the floor, the battle continued to rage inside me as Aro walked gracefully over to my side.

"You are very important to us Bella. You can be safe here, you're family can be safe, Alice can be safe and you can get what you want. You can have more power than you ever imagined and we can show you how to develop and use it." He held his hand out to me. It was a simple gesture. A simple gesture wrapped in layer upon layer of hidden meaning. I swallowed hard, my throat felt dry, I needed something to drink. I closed my eyes, tried to silence my mind and reached out. I felt Aro's hand close around my own and I pulled myself to my feet. I stood close to his body. I could feel his dead breath against my cheek, whispering through my hair. I nodded in acceptance.

"OK, what do I do?" My voice was steady and mind was quiet.


	16. Chapter 16

_I promise everything is going to start coming together after this chapter.  
Enjoy it, and review it please!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Chapter 16

Alice's POV

I'd spent the last couple of days stalking the streets of Volterra. I hadn't found a trace of Bella after I left the church the other night. The city was alive with life. Every street I walked down was either filled with chatter or laughter and both sounds cut through me like a knife. I couldn't rest, I couldn't think, I could only panic. If I stayed still for too long images of Bella drenched in blood filled my mind. I couldn't let anything happen to her. I was close to calling Carlisle...but that would just lead to more trouble that I wasn't prepared to deal with. I had to handle this on my own. I had to find a way to fix things. I ran my hand through my hair, I hadn't brushed or styled it in days but it still felt silky smooth beneath my granite fingertips. I dragged my hand down my cheek, digging my fingers into my skin and letting them rest against my chin. I had no choice but to think right at this very moment. I knew who I should call, I knew who might be able to help and I knew who would want to help. The only trouble was trying to decide who it would be best to call. I spun in a circle, trying to find an answer written on the old walls that were surrounding me.

"Damn it!" I felt like screaming, I felt like crying...not that I could remember what crying felt like. I just wanted a release, anything! I stamped my left foot down hard and struggled to free it from the crater I had created. I fished around in my pocket and pulled out my cell phone, I'd decided who I had to call. I'd already relied on him recently, he was a dear friend, I was sure I could trust him once more. I dialled his number; the phone didn't even make it past the first ring.

"Hello?" His voice was tinged with annoyance; I got the distinct impression that I had disturbed him.

"Thomas?" I spoke his name quickly; I was already walking towards the centre of the city. If he was able to tell me where Bella was then the centre would be the best place to start, equal distance from everywhere.

"Alice! Hi!" I could hear him straightening up at the other end, fidgeting as though I was in the room with him. A weak smile crawled across my lips at the thought. "How can I help? Did everything work out OK?"

"Not exactly...they got Bella. I need to know where they would take her after the church."

"Isn't that obvious Alice?" I could hear the smug grin in his voice. He thought he was so much smarter than anyone else. He reminded me of Edward, in a bad way.

"What, Thomas? What's obvious?" I was getting highly impatient. I was speeding through the city streets as fast as I could on foot without appearing other-worldly to its inhabitants. This was not the time for mind games.

"They brought her here. She arrived a few days ago; she has a room near Aro himself." A room? Not a cell, but a room? What was going on?!

"Thanks Thomas." I didn't wait for a reply. I angrily ended the call and tucked the phone back into my pocket, being careful not to damage the tiny, fragile piece of technology. I stopped in my tracks and quickly got my bearings. I had no idea how to get to the Volturi's main...hide out, for lack of a better word. I knew I had to find someone and follow them. I stayed in the shadows. It was almost night and there were just the last remnants of tourists in the streets, the last few people of the day, before the tourists of the night descended upon the city's nightlife. I kept my guard up, my sense on high alert. The air flowed through my nostrils and I registered every scent. After several minutes I finally caught what I was after. I ran forward after my prey, making sure to remain down wind and hidden as far behind I could manage. I saw him after a few more minutes; a short man, broad shoulders and sandy curls that flopped comically against his forehead. His eyes were almost black, he was hungry. He was eyeing a group of girls discreetly, licking his lips. I could see his hands clenched into tight fists as he was fighting his urges. He spat into the street before pushing himself into a standing position of walking gracefully down an alley by the side of a bar that was captivating the group of girls he had been watching. I followed him down the alley, keeping close to the wall with my head turned slightly, making sure I could hear if someone was sneaking up on my like I was doing with him. He turned left down a hidden entrance, I waited a few seconds before following him, he was already at the end of this new alley by the time I poked my head round the corner, he'd turned right this time and I followed him, confident that if I lost him from my sights I could find him from his scent. We didn't travel too far down this alley. It was a dead end, other than the way we came all sides were guarded by tall, crumbly walls and doorways. I ducked into one of these doorways when I saw there was nowhere else he could go. I listened to his footsteps intently as they came to rest at the end of the alleyway. I heard his fist knock once on a door and I heard the door open and close without so much as a single word being spoken. I waited maybe half a minute before continuing down the alley. His scent was still strong in the air and I saw the door he had upon. It was large, almost a perfect circle in the gray, stone wall. The ancient wood still looked as strong as the stone around it and the scent of it reminded me of home, of Forks. I felt a pang in my heart and quickly shut down those memories. I took a deep, preparatory breath before I knocked against the wood. The door opened after a microsecond and I came face-to-face with one of the largest men I had ever seen. He made Emmett seem dwarfish and sent involuntary shivers down my spine. He eyed me suspiciously and I found I couldn't look away from his ruby eyes. He stepped aside slowly, allowing me to enter into the dimly lit room behind him. I stepped past him, maintaining my guard and quickly took in my surroundings.

"Can we help you?" The man who opened the door moved round to stand in front of me. His arms were folded tightly across his chest and his bloody eyes were fixed to my face. I lifted my chin and stared back at this mountain of a man.

"I'm here to talk to Aro." A grin spread across his face and he looked behind him at the tallest woman I had ever seen.

"Master Aro is not taking visitors at the moment." I could hear the sneer in his voice and I felt the anger growing inside of me. I flexed my fingers, trying to remain as loose as possible.

"Could you please inform him that Alice Cullen is requesting a few moments of his time." I flashed my sweetest smile and felt a gratifying tingle in the pit of my stomach as the look of recognition spread across his broad face.

"Cullen? Alice Cullen? Master Aro has been expecting you. Please, come this way." He stomped away from me, pounding his feet into the floor as he walked. I kept pace behind him, making sure I was aware of my surroundings. I made a mental note of the way we were travelling in case I needed to make a quick escape. The floor was sloping downwards and the light was growing dimmer. I could smell damp and cold; it tickled my nose and cleaned my lungs as I inhaled. I could almost taste the venom in the air. It was only a few months ago that I had been in this very city trying to save Edward, now I was back trying to save Bella. Alice Cullen, search and rescue, that's me! I could hear the faint murmur of voices, the walls were too thick for me to pick out any of the words but I was able to pick out two distinct voices. Marcus's bored drawl and Alec's annoyed whisper. We were walking closer to the unintelligible babble. The man ahead of me paused momentarily and opened a small door. He stood to the side, holding the door open for me and motioned for me to enter through the door. I took a deep, cleansing breath and placed one foot after the other, moving slowly, and gracefully, through the door that was only a little taller than myself.

The room was littered with candles. They were perched on every surface; some were simply standing on the floor, their flames flittering in the wind that followed me into the room. The heat from the candles warmed my stone skin pleasantly and the smoke hung in the air around my head. The smoke was the only thing I could smell, I didn't mind so much, I found the smell comforting for some reason. Marcus was sat idly behind an ornate wooden desk. An ancient book with elaborate calligraphy was open in front of him and Alec was stood at his side. Alec smiled delicately at me while Marcus merely sat there, indifference plastered across his face.

"Marcus, Alec." I inclined my head towards them, best not to antagonise the sadistic vampires who have Bella hidden away somewhere.

"Welcome Alice." Marcus stared down at the book before him, his voice was almost toneless.

"Aro will be along in a moment. Please excuse me." With slow movement he rose from the chair, his face never losing that same, bored expression and he exited the room.

Alec stared at me, his smile had disappeared and a sneer had replaced it.

"I know why you're here Alice. Don't try it; you'll never get her out." He spat every single word at me. I straightened my shoulders and lifted my chin; this insignificant parasite didn't scare me.

"You can't hold her here against her will Alec. How many of your own laws are you breaking right now?" I kept my voice sweet, and smiled cordially at him.

"Against her will? Whatever gave you that idea? And as for holding her, she's lucky I didn't tear her apart!" He lowered his body slightly; I could almost feel his anger and hatred. He wanted justice for Jane's death...justice, I suppose, that had been denied him by Aro.

I hissed at him, clenching my fists at my side, preparing myself for his fury when I heard the door open behind me.

"Alec, behave yourself. Alice is a welcome guest in our home." Aro had appeared behind me. I straightened up and turned to face him, tilting my head as I had done with Marcus.

"Aro, it's a pleasure to be in your company again." He chuckled quietly and walked over to the desk, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Now, now Alice, let's drop all pretence; we all know why you have come here." His face betrayed none of his thoughts and I stepped further into the room, standing directly opposite the ornate desk.

"As you wish. I've come for Bella." I tried to see ahead; to see if there was any hope but everything was just a swirling black...something was blocking me.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Alice. If you leave the city with Bella that would technically be kidnapping and I am far too fond of you to allow you to commit such a crime." He smiled innocently at me and for a fraction of a second I pictured myself pulling his teeth out one by one.

"Kidnapping? I'm afraid I require a little explanation please Aro." I smiled back at him just as sweetly, my cheery grin hiding my ferocious hatred.

"Well Bella wants to stay here. It's her choice. You wouldn't force her to do something against her will would you Alice?" Alec snickered behind Aro and a small growl escaped my lips.

"Forgive me Aro, but I find it hard to believe that Bella chose to come, no offence intended."

"You could ask her yourself if you like, perhaps you'll believe it if you hear it from the horses mouth, so to speak." I nodded my head in agreement and without any notice from Aro the door opened once more. The wind brought a strange scent with it. It was almost familiar, the kind of smell that smells a little like something else. I turned slowly and felt my heart disintegrate in my chest. I was face to face with Bella, only it wasn't my Bella. This new Bella was draped in a Volturi cloak, her face held no emotions and her hair was cut short against her head, much the same as Jane's had been...was she a replacement-Jane? These were not the biggest differences however. The thing that destroyed me completely was her eyes. Those eyes that had once been the deepest brown, and then, for a few months, that violent shade of red, and most recently luxuriously golden were now black. Not the usual black, not hungry black. It wasn't just her irises. Her entire eyeball was black. She looked like some impersonation of a bad-horror-movie demon! I gasped involuntarily and stepped back.

"Bella?!" My hand was covering my mouth as my eyes opened wider, perhaps it was just dust that was making Bella look the way she did.

"Hello Alice. It's so nice to see you again." She walked over and stood next to Aro. He sat there, protected by Alec and Bella.

"As I said Alice, it's her choice to be here." Aro was still smiling, my mouth filled with venom and I had to lock my muscles in place to stop myself from lunging for his throat.

"I wonder if it would be possible to have a few moments alone with Bella?" It took me less than a second to regain my composure but I could not bring myself to look at Bella directly.

"Of course Alice, but please, try and be quick, our dinner is almost ready." Aro and stood and left the room, closely followed by Alec who hesitated at my side, looking me up and down before hissing and following his master.

Once the door was closed I let my shoulders drop. I turned and rubbed my temples, Bella never made a sound.

"What happened to you Bella?" My voice was strained; I was near breaking point, emotionally exhausted!

"Nothing that I didn't want Alice, don't worry yourself." She remained behind the desk, I could picture her stood there in my mind, her chin high, and her black-as-night eyes staring straight ahead, the soldier stood to attention.

"What about that girl in the church? Was that you wanted?" I turned to look at her, my emotions rolling around inside me.

"That was...unfortunate but necessary." She refused to meet my eyes and for the briefest of moments I thought I saw some form of emotion dash across her face.

"What have they done to you?" I took a tentative step forward; she looked at me for a moment before returning her gaze to her previous position.

"My masters have been training me, teaching me how to control my gifts and helping me develop them." Her voice was monotonous, as if she was reading from some pre-prepared script.

"It's been a week Bella, how could you have changed so much in such a short space of time?!" My voice broke at the end of my sentence and I took another step towards her. She looked at me then, her eyes were pleading and her emotionless face now looked desperate.

"Alice..." She broke off, slamming her fists through the desk in front of her before pushing it out of her way.

"Damn it Alice!" She surged forward, taking me by surprise. Before I could register what was happening I felt her hands against my waist, pushing me roughly up against the wall behind me. Her lips were against mine, kissing me desperately. After less than a heartbeat I wrapped my arms around her, holding her body close to mine, kissing her with more love and passion than I ever had before. The entire room disappeared. I just felt her hard body against my own, her hands digging into my hips, holding me in position, her tongue running lightly over my lips...it finished too quickly for my liking. Before I had time to enjoy it, the kiss had finished. We were both breathing heavily though we didn't need the oxygen. Her forehead was resting against my own, her blackened eyes were closed and she was biting her lip, exactly the way she used to when she was still human. I reached up, sliding my fingers across her cheek, tucking the tiniest strand of hair behind her ear, tracing the shape of her lips with my thumb.

"Alice you have to leave." Her voice, her breath, tickled my thumb a little bit and her words sliced into me.

"I'm not leaving without you Bella!" My voice was strained, I was very, very, near my breaking point!

"You have to; it's not safe for you." She was looking at me now, her eyes were pleading with me as they had been before the kiss.

"Bella I can't! I can handle Aro and Alec..." She cut me off mid sentence, shaking me slightly.

"No Alice! It's not safe for you to be around me!" She stepped away from me, dropping her arms to her side before bringing them up and grabbing at her short hair.

"Please Alice, you have to go! Don't come back!" The pain was evident in her voice but so was the desperation. She sincerely wanted me to leave.

"Bella what are you talking about?" I stepped towards her but she shrugged me away violently, my arm went flying out to the side and knocked into a candle, extinguishing it with a quiet hiss.

"It's not safe for you to be around me. I don't want to hurt you Alice!" She turned back to face me, her eyes staring above my head.

"What do you mean it's not..." Realization sank in and the shock and fear quickly followed it.

"Oh my God! They've been feeding you!" She looked away from me, shame contorting her features into an agonised grimace. Of course, it made sense, it explained her eyes and her strange new scent. In fact now that I concentrated on her I could see the differences. Her veins, those veins that on every other vampire were the palest of blue beneath our pale skin were darker, they were a medium green, her teeth looked sharper, her skin was slightly darker too and there was...danger surrounding her. That's the only way I could describe it. It didn't feel safe to be near her, I could feel my muscles screaming at me to defend myself, to run, to hide! Bella was the thing that other vampires feared.

"Bella you have to get away! You know what it'll do to you! You know how you'll change!" I was pleading with her, going against my instincts and moving closer to her.

"It's too late Alice. It's my life now, this is my life."

"Bella, no! Please!" I grabbed her around the shoulders, pulling her closer to me, staring at her face intently.

"Alice I said no!" She screamed at me and I went flying back. She hadn't touched me, but she had pushed me away from her. Her face was furious and I was terrified.

"Leave Alice, don't make me hurt you." As if to prove her point I felt my knees weaken, my legs were shaking, and they weren't shaking out of fear, Bella was doing it.

"I'm not giving up on you." I sped out the room, retracing my steps at lightning fast speed. I followed the corridor and found myself at the large door within three seconds. I burst through it and into the street beyond, the cold air punching me in the face. I didn't stop running. I ran past the streets filled with people, none of them noticing me, I was too fast for their eyes. I saw what I was looking for. An old building, obviously an original building of the city, built centuries ago at the city's birth. It was long, rectangular with a large, what can only be described as tower, at the southern end. I jumped, grabbing hold of the wall of the tower and dragging myself up it. I reached to top of the tower in the blink of an eye. I sat on its roof, little flecks of dust drifting down around me. Here I sat, approximately one hundred metres above the ground. I had to think, I had to scream! I ran my hand through my hair and tucked myself into a ball, rocking back and forth. I was trying my hardest, pushing my sight as far out as it could go. What was going to happen? How could I fix things? All I got in response was incomprehensible flashes. Light, noise, a tree, a splash of blood, a smile, and the, clear as day, as if it was right before me, Jasper's face. I was shocked; I almost fell back in surprise. It made no sense. I was looking for him. I was looking for Bella and his face just exploded into my vision. Well that's it, I've gone insane. I nudged a small pebble off the roof next to me and watched as it dropped painfully slowly towards the ground, it cracked into hundreds of tiny pieces as it hit the hard stone floor and was quickly stepped on by a passer-by. The passer-by stopped and looked under his foot, lifting it gently off the crushed pebble before looking at the tower. No human would have seen me hidden in the night. But it wasn't a human. And it wasn't a stranger. Jasper. I was staring into the smiling eyes of Jasper a hundred metres below me and he wasn't alone. As I sat there and watched, another set of eyes, just behind Jasper's shoulders looked up at me. I recognised this person as well. I just stared, dumb-struck as she touched Jasper's shoulder and spun around, her red hair flying loosely behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry it's taken so long to update.  
Anyway, read, enjoy and review!_

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

I felt emptier than I ever had before. I watched her leave, I kicked her out. Now my heart was really and truly dead in my chest. How did I get here? What happened to my life? I felt my head drop and my eyes burned. There was nothing left now; all I could do was feed my addiction. I left the room and made my way back through the corridors to my own dimly lit room. I rested against the door for a second, slapping my hand against the wood in frustration before creaking it open slowly. My room wasn't empty. Under the thin veil of smoke created by the candles and sat at the desk in the corner was Alec, the same contemptible look on his face that he always offered to me.

"Hello Alec, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I lowered my eyes as I walked towards the sink in the corner of the room facing the door. I turned the cold tap on and let it run for a second before splashing my face with icy water that felt slightly warm against my skin.

"I was just curious. Tell me, what did you and Alice talk about?" I glowered into the pool of water in my hands, letting it splash back into the sink before turning to face him.

"We just got caught up Alec, nothing serious. She asked how I was doing, I asked her how she was doing, and she wondered about my choices, I told her it would be best if she left." I didn't even bother to hide my annoyance from him; it looked like my annoyance amused him.

"Good. Don't want to be giving away all our family secrets now, do we?" He stood from behind the desk and walked cautiously towards the door. He hated me, but he feared me more, and his absolute loyalty to his...our masters kept me safe, not that I couldn't take care of myself if he tried anything.

"Don't worry Alec; your secrets are safe with me." I filled every word with as much hatred as possible and spat them sweetly at him. He nodded once in my direction, and left the room, his head bowed slightly. I made him nervous. I made everyone nervous. Vampires could tell I was dangerous; I was a threat to them, the only threat to them. It was quite an ego boost, knowing that all these centuries old and powerful vampires were afraid of me. I let it go to my head. I liked this power. I liked being in control, even though I knew I was basically just a blunt instrument. An experiment. I was Aro's little toy. He played with me and when he wanted something done I knew he would just point me in the direction and let me go. And I'd do it. I wouldn't hesitate, I wouldn't ask questions. I would do it because...I was his. He owned me. He fed me, he kept me safe, and he stopped the Guard from ripping me apart. Everyone knew, or had an inkling of what Aro kept feeding me. It was pretty easy to guess. That's why nobody else was allowed to know. That's why when Alice figured it out, every muscle in my body had screamed at me to kill her, to rip her throat out and keep her silent. Nobody outside of the Volturi was supposed to know. If the rest of the vampire world knew the Volturi were deliberately flouting their own rules it would be a nightmare. I had to be kept hidden and under control. Which I supposed was why I was only allowed a couple of pints of vampire blood at a time. It only made it worse though. The more I drank the more I wanted. Even after every sip my throat would catch fire. The heat, the intensity of it making me want to cry out for more. I could smell the blood in the vampires I passed, I could smell it all around me, and it only made it worse. I was losing my mind. Little, by little I was losing everything that was once me.

I punched the wall, feeling it crumble around my fist as I pulled my hand out of the crater I had created. This was a nightmare, a nightmare I had made and a nightmare I couldn't wake up from.

The days blended into a blur. There was training. I was locked in rooms, attacked from all angles, my arms and legs chained together and I was told I was only allowed to use my mind to defend myself. After a few cuts and bites and kicks and punches I always lost control. A red film would drop down in front of my eyes and I would feel something inside of me explode. And then my attackers would go flying against the walls, they would start ripping at each other, their limbs would bend at unnatural angles. And then it would be over. Aro would appear, sometimes accompanied by Marcus or Caius, he would smiling, on occasion he would be applauding me, and then he'd throw one of the guard at my feet and allow me to drink. It went on like that for what seemed like eternity. When I wasn't being trained, I was being taught. Taught where the best place to strike an enemy was, taught about the biggest threats to the Volturi, taught to control my anger, taught to control my thirst and taught loyalty. Their teaching methods were extreme, especially when it came to loyalty. If I did anything that appeared to be disloyal or disobedient in anyway, I was starved. The thirst, I could feel it destroying my mind, I could feel myself slowly becoming that monster Carlisle had told me about what seemed like centuries ago. I didn't want to be a monster, and yet I couldn't bring myself to stop it. I'd dreamt, if you could call it that, of ripping out Aro's throat, of killing the entire guard, of returning the Forks, of finding Alice, of everything being ok. These dreams quickly turned to nightmares. They always ended the same. I would refuse to drink vampire blood and I would attack a village, a town, a city! Alice would try to stop me and...Her crumpled body would lie at me feet, pieces of her would be strewn everywhere, and I would still be thirsty.

The best chance Alice had of staying safe was if I was in here, away from her.

I could hear murmurs around me. I dragged myself away from the mirror, I'd taken to staring at myself for hours, noting the differences, the dark veins, the dark eyes, it was scary. I yanked open the door and headed towards the murmurs. I wasn't paying attention, I wasn't listening to my sense, I was just listening. I heard voices, they seemed cheerful, pleasant. I turned a corner and opened the door. Then I froze where I stood, unable to move, think, blink, breathe!

Jasper! Jasper was there, chatting to Alec! And there was a woman, I could see wavy red hair round the back of Jasper but I couldn't see her face until they both turned to look at me.

Victoria! It was Victoria! I dropped into a defensive position, letting a growl erupt from my chest, my eyes fixed on Victoria. She mirrored my position whilst Jasper and Aro merely stared at us.

"Bella, try and behave yourself please, we have guests!" Aro reprimanded me as he would a child. I was used to him treating me this way; he always treated me like a little girl, his little girl. I straightened myself out, refusing to lower my guard, glaring at Victoria.

"Bella, I didn't expect to see you here." Jasper looked worried. His eyes kept darting at lightening speed between Aro and myself, I could smell the confusion and fear radiating off him in waves. This was a new experience for me, scaring Jasper, I liked it.

"I'm keeping different company these days Jasper, as are you it would seem." I drifted over to stand behind Aro, my eyes locked on Victoria whilst my face was turned slightly in Jasper's direction. It was only then that I noticed a difference within Jasper. His eyes. They weren't rich honey-gold or the darkest of black, they were a deep, rich, blood-red. My heart and soul cracked, they splintered. What had Jasper done? I never meant to destroy the Cullen family. I never meant to take two of their clan away. And now Jasper had turned away from his vegetarian life. I steeled myself. This was my life now, I had to accept the consequences of my actions and move on. It was for the best, the best for everyone, and selfishly, it was the best for me.

Jasper flexed his fingers, clenching his hand into tight fists, his eyes focused on mine; I could see him evaluating me, measuring the differences in me, the danger that circled around me. I could also see, buried deep within his crimson eyes, the hatred, and the need for revenge, the unrelenting urge to fly over to me and rip me apart. I smiled inwardly, a part of me wanted him to try and attack me. Jasper was the one everyone was afraid of. Sure Emmett had the strength but Jasper had the skill, the experience. My muscles burned, they were screaming at me to jump at him, my mind was clouding over, mist was blurring my vision and venom flooded my mouth. I felt Aro stiffen in front of me, the mist dissipated and I calmed instantly. This wasn't the time or the place, and this wasn't me. This was my disease.

"How may we be of service to you Jasper?" Aro's voice drifted along the air sweetly, he was the perfect gentleman...when he wanted to be.

"I was just in the region Aro. I have never in my long years visited your fine city and I thought that I should take this opportunity to see its beauty. I did not expect to...run into old friends while I was here." His eyes shot to mine and to my surprise, I stared him down, he lowered his chin, focusing his eyes on the floor at Aro's feet.

"I was extremely pleased when Bella decided to join our numbers here. She is an exceptional creature, a true asset." Aro beamed a smile at Jasper, inclining his head slightly.

"Is Alice here as well?" My heart flipped at the mention of her name and I snapped at myself internally. I had to get a grip. I had to control myself.

"Unfortunately no. It is a shame but I believe Alice is not partial to our lifestyle. Such a pity." Aro had started to circle slightly now, walking away from Jasper and Victoria and towards a large throne-like chair against the far wall.

"Shame, it would have been nice to have seen her." Victoria's eyes flashed to Jasper's, jealousy masked her face momentarily before it was replaced by emotionless stone. So they weren't just travelling together then. I could feel almost as much anger radiating off of Victoria as was coming off Jasper. I was starting to enjoy the effect I was having on people.

"Well if any of my people do happen to run into Alice I will pass on your regards." With a smile and a nod Jasper and Victoria departed, never fully showing us their backs. Jaspers eyes flashed black for half a second as he walked out the door, letting it thud into place behind him. I let my dead breath escape my body and swiped my hair away from my stony face.

"It appears you caused quite the disturbance." Aro's voice was like an arrow through my cold heart. I tried to ignore his words as best I could, but some of the pain still managed to tunnel its way through.

"Since your disappearance it seems young Edward has taken his leave of Carlisle and, as you have seen, Jasper has also chosen to follow a different path." My dead blood froze in my veins. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Images of Esme and Carlisle, they perfect, pale faces, contorted in sadness and anger filled my vision. I hated myself. I hated what I had become; I hated what I had done. If I was still human I'd probably be dying my hair black, locking myself in my room and writing crappy poetry!

I left Aro's company; I needed time on my own.

The hours passed slowly. I'd been sat on the roof of the library all day. Nobody had noticed me, nobody looked up this high, their eyes were automatically drawn to the ornate carvings, the large, imposing doors, the perfectly beautiful tapestries, nobody cared about the roof. That left me free to think about...well to think about things that I swore I wouldn't think about. My mind ran swiftly to memories of simpler times. Cooking for Renee, spending nights curled up reading, leaving Phoenix, meeting Edward...I couldn't think about Edward. I couldn't picture his face. Every time I imagined his eyes, his face, his lips, his voice, it felt like my body was turning in on itself. I gasped as the pain washed over me. I hadn't hurt this much since I'd been changed.

The sky was growing dark. The crowds of people were starting to thin. Every now and then I caught the scent of another vampire. I would look down and see someone, perhaps someone I'd recognised from the Volturi. It always got my hopes up. I was longing for just one look, one last glimpse of Alice. She was still in the city, I could feel it. My heart wasn't totally broken yet so I knew she was still nearby. I was just about ready to leave my perch and head back to my new home when my nostrils were ablaze with her scent. Alice! It was Alice! I could smell her! The wind had changed direction for half a second and had brought her scent with it. She was close, somewhere down there. I strained my eyes, trying to see as far as I could. I couldn't see her in the street below me, nor in any of the streets in the distance. I scanned the roof tops and found nothing. My heart was almost beating again. I could feel a treacherous smile attempting to make its way onto my lips. I forced it away. I wasn't going to talk to Alice. I was...I needed...I just wanted to see her face one last time. To see her when she wasn't terrified or angry or miserable. I just wanted to see her face as it was. I jumped from the roof of the library onto the neighbouring building. I landed so softly there was hardly any noise. I skimmed along the roof tops, following her scent. It was getting stronger and stronger with every step I took. My eyes were wide, trying to catch that glimpse that I wanted so badly. She was close...she was around here somewhere...she was...she wasn't alone!

I screeched to a halt. She wasn't alone. She was with another vampire. I could smell them now. I recognised this scent too. Jasper! And there was another scent. My lips curled over my teeth, it was Victoria. I didn't like this. I didn't like it one bit. I left my roof tops and scurried along the streets. I wove in and out of the few remaining tourists so quickly that it was as if a gust of wind had just blown past them. There they were! I could hear them now! Their voices! They were beyond the streets, behind one of the more modern buildings in the city. I made my way there, refusing to stop or blink or even think. She had to be safe. I had to make sure. I just wanted her safe! I stopped short of the final corner of the building; it was a large factory-type building. Huge chimneys and large metal doors adorned one side of the building whilst dirtied windows covered the front. I leant against the wall, digging my fingers into the brick to stop myself from jumping out. I could hear every word now.

"...you destroyed me Alice! You destroyed Edward! You deserve this!" Jaspers voice was full of rage, I could hear Victoria giggling quietly but I couldn't hear anything from Alice. Please for the love of God say something Alice!

"You really shouldn't toy with people's emotions Alice, especially not people like Jasper here." I could picture Victoria's smug little face; I could also picture my fist going through her skull!

"I didn't mean...I didn't want...I couldn't help it Jasper! I'm sorry, I really, truly am. I never wanted this to happen, it just happened. I never saw it coming." My heart jumped up into my throat at the sound of Alice's voice! It was the most beautiful sound in this lonely universe!

There was thud and then something that sounded like spitting.

"I don't care about any of that. I'm going to make you suffer as much as you made me suffer." That was it! That was all I needed to hear! Rage enveloped me; I flew round the corner, not even taking in the sights before me. I just saw Jasper, standing over Alice who was curled into a ball on the floor at his feet. I let a guttural scream erupt from me as I hurtled towards him. He turned at me, lifting his hands to defend himself a fraction of a second too late as I hammered my fists into his chest, sending him flying backwards, straight through the wall of a chimney. I turned on Victoria next, she was stood behind Alice. I leapt over Alice's crumpled frame and dug my fingers into the skin of Victoria's right arm. I tore chunks of her granite flesh out and let it drop to the floor. Her red eyes were wide with fear. I thrust my knee into her stomach and as she doubled over I tore both of her arms out of her body, flinging them in the same direction I had sent Jasper flying. Victoria's screech of pain echoed off the walls, venom dribbled off her lips and splattered to the floor. I continued to ram my knee into her body, her chest, her face, anything I could make contact with. She slumped to the floor and with minimal effort I lifted her up by her slender throat. Slamming her into a wall I squeezed her neck so tightly I could feel her bones snapping. The fury was growing. Looking at this disgusting abomination I couldn't believe that she had even dared to occupy the same galaxy as someone as perfect as Alice. Victoria screamed in agony. I silenced her screams by ripping out her tongue, tossing it over my shoulder I squeezed harder! Her bones were ripping through her skin how, scratching my fingers, digging into my palm. I slammed her head hard into the brick, satisfaction seeping through me as her head went clean through the wall. I left her there, her body resting against the wall while her head was resting through it. I went looking for Jasper now. It had only been about 4 seconds since I jumped to Alice's aid but it felt like a year. I climbed over the rubble of the chimney. It didn't look safe. The huge, gaping hole in it's side, the dust floating in every direction, the chunks of brick still falling to the floor, it was going to come down any minute. Jasper wasn't here. I kicked at the bricks. I couldn't see him. I couldn't hear him. I could smell him though. His fear was everywhere. His fear had clawed its way into the brickwork of the chimney and beyond. I almost howled in despair as I realised he'd gotten away. My anger and hatred were boiling over. My eyes were burning with blood-lust. I heard the rubble tumble down behind me and something else. I spun on the spot, my hand outstretched. I caught them by the throat, whoever was sneaking up on me. I was ready for the kill. I didn't even realise it was Alice until I heard her screams, her pleas for me to stop.

I couldn't stop though. The smell of Victoria's dead blood was in the air. It was driving me wild! I couldn't loosen my grip on Alice. I knew it was Alice. I could see her, I was touching her. Her eyes were wide with fear, her mouth was forming soundless words, and her short hair was a messy, flattened masterpiece above her delicate and beautiful head. She was Alice. And I was a monster. I roared in anger, letting her drop to the floor. I moved over to Victoria's disfigured body. She was whimpering to herself, struggling to right her body. She'd lifted her head out of the hold in the wall but was struggling along the rest of the wall trying to get away...trying to get away from me.

I stalked my prey. Her fear made her smell all the sweeter. I licked my lips in anticipation. I was about to lunge forwards, my teeth exposed, when a figure blocked my way.

"No Bella! Stop this!" There were hands against my chest, trying to push me away. Alice again! Her face was so close to mine, I could smell the sweetness of her breath; see each individual eyelash flutter as she blinked.

I couldn't form words. My mind was still too clouded with thirst and rage. I looked from Alice's terrified face to the beaten clump of Victoria that was trying to make its escape. My muscles were twisted in spasms, my mouth was filled with venom but Alice's voice was making its way through the deep red clouds that fogged my mind. I looked into her eyes, her dark eyes as she pleaded with me. I felt her hand against my chest; I felt the coolness of her skin even through my clothes. I swallowed my mouthful of venom, feeling it slide down my burning throat.

My mind was spinning! Two voices were screaming at each other!

I wasn't going to be this monster.  
**But then why shouldn't I? This was the life I'd chosen wasn't it?**  
But Alice! A monster didn't deserve to love Alice. Alice deserved better.  
**Well she could have better, that's why you left her, you chose the Volturi so Alice could have what she deserves**_.  
_But I could change! I could stop, I could be better. Alice and her family gave up human blood, I could give up this!  
**No you can't, it's already too late. You're hooked, admit it, you're already going crazy; it's too late for you!**_  
_No it wasn't! Not if Alice still saw something worth saving.

I stepped back away from Alice, I tore at my hair, my eyes darting everywhere and seeing nothing. I stopped spinning, my eyes settling on Alice, I was seeing her for the first time since this had started. She was covered in dust and flecks of brick, her clothes were ruffled, there was the distinct outline of a shoe on her stomach. Seeing that only fuelled my anger. I tore my eyes away from it and back towards her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I turned to leave but her hands caught me.

"Bella don't! Please don't go." Her hands moved from my elbow to my hands. I turned around, my eyes fixed on the ground at my feet. Her fingers linked with mine, she was shaking slightly as she stepped closer to me. I kept my eyes pinned to the floor as I felt her breath against my cheek. She was closer to me now than she had been in so long. My skin was tingling, my arms wanted to wrap themselves around her. I wanted to hold her tight and never let her go again. I wanted to pick her up and run away from this city, I wanted to take her away from everything that had and could hurt her. I couldn't though. They would always find us. They would always find me.

"Stay, please." She lifted my chin slightly, her face inches away from my own. Her voice broke slightly as she pleaded with me. Reluctantly I looked into her eyes, I felt love flood over me, and with it came despair. I leant inwards, moving closer to her, my lips brushed ever so slightly against hers. That slightest contact was enough to set me body alight. I pulled away quickly, my eyes returning to the ground. I dropped her hand and stepped away from her yet again.

"I'm sorry Alice, I ca..." I stopped midsentence. Something had occurred to me. There was a way we could be together! In fact, why hadn't I thought of it before?! It was so simply really. My face spread into a grin. Alice's eyes glazed over for a second. She was seeing what I was planning. My mind was made up. I wasn't going to be anyone's puppet. I was going to live my own life.

"Bella, no!" But it was too late. I had sprinted towards the disgusting mess that was Victoria. Picking her up I sped away, leaving Alice standing in the rubble.


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry it's taken so long.  
I hope you enjoy it.  
We're getting close to the end now.  
Reviews, as always, will be much appreciated._

Chapter 18

Alice's POV is in normal text  
**Bella's POV is in bold text.**

I fell to the floor, my fingers raking at the dirt beneath me. I couldn't breathe! I know it makes no sense but I couldn't physically breathe! The images that were flooding my mind made my dead blood run colder than usual. So many choices were being made! My thoughts were racing, I couldn't decide the best course of action to take and so the future kept changing. Bella's choice was already made. I had maybe twelve hours and I had no idea what I was going to do.

Gasping, I closed my eyes tight. I tried to concentrate on one possibility at a time. Do nothing, Bella dies. Run after her and help, Bella dies. Tell Aro, Bella dies. There was only one option that left me with a blurred future. I really didn't want it to come to this. I couldn't bare the thought of going down that road. There had to be something else...images flashed through my mind. One scenario after the other, they all ended the same way, with Bella's death. The only scenario that was any different was the one I didn't want to think about. After a few more silent heartbeats I was forced to swallow my pride. There was no other choice.

I ran, my legs pumping as fast as I could possibly move them. I was nothing but a breeze to the people I passed. I wound my way through the streets, ducking under arms, shifting past groups and jumping over obstacles. I saw what I was looking for, a group of phones! I stuck my hand out and less than a second later I was clutching someone's wallet. Luckily, it was full of money! I skidded to a halt beside the phones and quickly stuffed as much money into the phone as I could. My fingers zoomed across the buttons and soon the phone was ringing. Less than an entire ring later and the phone had been answered.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle? It's Alice, I need help!" I could hear the tension at the end of the line, there was a pause and the silence was deafening.

**I let Victoria's body drop with a damp sounding thump onto the roof. I was breathing heavily, because of the adrenaline more than anything...OK that makes no sense, I don't have any adrenaline, but something was coursing through my veins, setting my skin on fire in anticipation and excitement.**

**This would work! I knew it would! I could see it in my head, everything planned out. I was giddy! After this small task I would be free! I would be free with Alice; there would be nothing to stop us from being happy, finally. I just had to do this one, last thing, and then everything would be over. I turned to face the crumpled, pathetic mess that was Victoria. She whimpered in fear as my mouth began to fill with venom.**

Everything was arranged. My perfectly preserved body was filled with panic. They would be here in a few hours. I just had to remain calm. They'd come, they'd help, they'd leave. I focused all my energies on the task ahead. I was sat on the roof of a parked bus. My legs were folded beneath me and I tried to steady my breathing. Meditation, concentration, both were exhausting! The images were becoming more defined, but nothing was solid yet. There were still blurs, shadows, roads not yet taken. They would come, I could see that much. They would be here, they would be wary, but they would help. Whether that help would save Bella was a different matter entirely.

A few more shuddering breaths. The sun would be rising soon. They'd be here in a few more hours. I had to prepare.

**After draining Victoria dry I ripped her apart. The tattered pieces burned slowly, the heat of the fired warmed my dead skin and I stood perfectly still, enjoying the flames dancing before me. Fire was truly beautiful. I had never appreciated it before. Most people were afraid of fire, or at the very least indifferent towards it. Not me, not any more. Fire was beautiful, strong, hungry, and deadly...like me. Fire and ice. **

**I could feel Victoria's blood in my stomach. I could feel it being absorbed throughout my entire body. My muscles were throbbing, my mind was humming, and the rush was incredible. I could feel my strength increasing. It wasn't enough thought. I needed more. **

"_**Yes...more...go and get it**_**!"**** I spun on the spot. I hadn't heard anybody creep up on me, I hadn't smelled anything, but that voice had been as clear and strong as the sound of the fire crackling beautifully at my feet.**

"**Who's there?" My voice bounced off the night surrounding me. There was nobody there. Where had the voice come from?**

"_**It's me Bella. Go and get more!"**_**I spun faster this time. The voice was close, it sounded like it was coming from right behind me. Fear started to creep through me. Where is it coming from?!**

The night had gone by so slowly. Each minute had felt like an hour and each hour had felt like an eternity. The sun was rising and the first comforting fingers of heat were stretching over the city. Today was going to be a hot day. I was waiting for them. Hidden behind a hotel, the smell of food, cheap washing powder, bleach and sweat wafted over me. They would be here soon. I couldn't sit still. I crossed my legs, twisted my hair, flexed my fingers, coughed nonsensically, I did everything a human would do just to pass the time and channel my anxiety. They were in the city.

I heard their footsteps a thousandth of a second before their images flooded into my mind. Oh crap! They'd be here in less than thirty seconds. Oh crap! I panicked. I was panicking. What was I going to do? Why hadn't I seen this? Well, there was nothing I could do about it now. I quickly scanned the future; it wasn't going to change anything for the worse. Their heads turned the corner to my left. I raised myself to my feet, sliding my hands into my back jeans pockets.

I'd called Carlisle. I thought he'd be able to help, talk to Aro, perhaps reason with him. I'd already known Esme would come with him. But my cold heart froze as soon as their companions head came into view. Edward, his face emotionless, stood just behind Carlisle.

"**I'm not getting more just yet." It had taken me another minute to realise the voice was my own, inside my head, and now I was talking to it. Wasn't this the first sign of madness?**

"_**Why put off 'til tomorrow...? Go on, just do it! Don't stop! Get them all, they deserve to die." **_

"**I'm not killing anyone I don't have to! I have a plan!" I was starting to get angry with myself.**

"_**Oh yes, your 'plan'! Who do you think came up with that plan anyway? Me! You've never been strong enough to manage something like this."**_

"**Shut up! You're me, I'm you. I did come up with the plan. I am strong enough. It's going to work."**

"_**Of course it'll work. Have you seen yourself? You're a monster! How could they possibly hope to stop you?"**_

"**I'm not a monster!" I was ripping at my hair. I could feel the voice now; I could feel it pressing on the back of my skull.**

"_**Of course you're a monster! Did you see what you did to poor Victoria? That girl was begging for death at the end."**_

"**She hurt Alice! She tried to hurt me! She deserved that."**

"_**She may have deserved to die...but did she deserve everything you did to her?" **_

**Emotions were flooding through me. Fear, denial, disgust, anger. They all melded together. All I could feel was this swirling mess destroying my insides. The voice was right. I had ripped Victoria apart...not in the killing her way, in the torturing her way. I was a monster!**

I stood apart from the rest of the group. Carlisle and Esme were talking hurriedly, discussing the best way to proceed; Edward was leaning against the wall, his almost black eyes burning into mine. If it was possible I felt my body temperature drop a few degrees. I could barely look at him. The guilt was burning me alive. He was my brother, and I destroyed his life. Not just his life, but Jasper's as well.

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. I was getting impatient; we only had a few hours left. We had to act now. Then I saw it, it popped into my head. Without warning, the world melted away, a thing fog covered the new images and I saw faces, mocking faces swarming in front of me. Whispers were being blown from one person to another, and Bella was there. Stood, surrounded by these whispering people. Her pure black eyes were pointed towards the floor and her skin, her flawless skin was covered in a map work of dark veins. She looked...scary was an understatement. And then the world came flooding back. Twenty minutes. We only had twenty minutes.

"**I can do this."**

"_**Of course you can, you've got me to help you."**_**I'd rushed through the city, I'd drained four vampires so far, I hadn't killed them though, didn't have time. No time. Had to hurry. No time.**

"_**Keep moving! Don't stop, you're close now. Just a bit further."**_**I followed the voices instructions. The voice was good, it would help me, the voice knew what to do. When this was over it would just be me and the voice. No, wait, that's wrong...Alice! It would just be me and Alice, she'd help me.**

**I ran through the streets, faster than I'd ever gone before. Everything was slightly blurred I was going so fast. I'd gone past two entrances so far, they didn't matter, I needed the main door. That would lead straight down to where I wanted to be. I would end this, and then I'd relax, drink some blood, find my happy place. **

**There it was, the door, ancient against the sunlight. I didn't even stop, I ran straight through it, not even noticing the impossibly thick wood splintering against my skin. A few more seconds, just a few more seconds and then it would be over.**

I concentrated; we'd gotten her just a few minutes before Bella. Carlisle was pleading with Aro, his voice was echoing off the walls.

"Please Aro; let us take her home, we can help her there. You know how unstable she is or is likely to become." A ripple of laughter flooded the chamber and anger raged inside me.

"I'm afraid it is not up to me dear friend. It is Bella's decision, now please, if you are going to continue raising these ludicrous allegations against myself and everyone here, I am going to have to ask you to leave." Aro's voice, his poisonously smooth voice was barely a whisper. I hated him, I wanted to leap over to him and dig my fingers into his skull.

"Aro, you have to understand..." We all turned in the same direction at the same micro-second. The door to the chamber was thrown open and I didn't need my eyes or my gift to tell me who was framed in the doorway. Gasps replaced the laughter that had moments before resounded throughout the chamber. Aro's eyes darkened and Carlisle and Esme stepped back in fear. Edward merely stood there, impassive, not moving. Bella still had blood crusted over her lips. The veins that had seen snaking their way over her face were even darker in person. I was terrified. Every instinct was screaming at me to either defend myself or get as far away from her as fast as I could. What the hell had happened to her?

**I faltered for half a non-existent heartbeat. I hadn't expected Alice to be there, and I really, really hadn't expected Edward, Carlisle or Esme to be here.**

"_**It doesn't change anything. Just more people in the room. You can still win. Smell that blood?"**_**I hissed at the voice, it was distracting me; I had to rethink my strategy. I had to work around my family...my ex-family. Scenarios ran through my head. Would they try and stop me? Would they run? Would they help me? I had to take out the main three first. That objective hadn't changed. After that, the rest would be too panicked, shocked or angered to mount an effective counter-attack.**

"_**Do it! Jump right in there. Guns blazing, teeth bared, rip them to shreds!"**_

"**Shut up, I'm thinking."**

"_**Think faster freak!"**_

"**You're really not helping the situation."**

Was she talking to herself? What was she doing, it had been almost three seconds since she appeared and she hadn't moved. She was talking...not to anyone but she was talking. Things were getting crazier and crazier. Most eyes were darting between Bella and Aro, I could taste the fear, it was electrifying the air. Edward shifted his weight; it was the first time he'd moved since we'd arrived.

"Bella? Bella are you alright?" I took a shaky step towards her before Carlisle protectively grabbed my wrist.

**I could hear someone calling my name. It wasn't the voice I had grown used to, it was different, familiar and yet new. I stared around the room, Alice, was it Alice? Had she been talking to me?**

"**Alice, what are you doing here? You have to leave." I started to walk towards Aro, staying close to the walls. I could smell the thick, dead blood that inhabited his veins.**

"_**Smells good. Don't waste a drop. Not one drop." **_

"**Bella, I'm not leaving without you." I turned to face Alice, her face was masked with pain and she was struggling with someone who was holding onto her wrist. Rage erupted in my chest and I let it out in a terrifying growl. I leapt towards Alice and the person holding her stepped away, it was only then that I realised it had been Carlisle. Alice stepped towards me and I flinched away from her, my eyes darting everywhere. I could sense the danger, I could taste it. If this was going to work I had to act now.**

She wasn't the same Bella I knew, she was different. What had they done to her? I could see it in the back of my mind, what she was planning on doing, it kept changing. She hadn't fixed on a plan yet. We were in the way; she didn't know what to do about us. I could see it though, she was trying to figure out how to keep me alive and finish what she came here to do. I couldn't let it get that far. I had to stop her before she...

**I had it!**

"_**That's right, do it. Now! Don't wait, get it done."**_**I smiled to myself, or was I smiling to the voice? I knew what to do. I flexed my hands, tensing my fingers before slamming my open hand against Alice's chest, she went flying back and slammed against the far wall, slumping down to the ground. As I expected Carlisle and Esme flew to her side, picking her up off the floor. Edward didn't move an inch. I launched myself at Aro. His eyes were wide, he hadn't expected this. Before any of his guard could move I sank my teeth into his neck, feeling the thick, cold, slightly lumpy blood pour into my mouth. I sucked out as much as I could as fast as I could before letting his limp body drop to the ground. Two of the guard were behind me before his body hit the floor. I turned; placing my palms against their forehead I tore their heads off their necks and threw them into the crowd of the screaming Volturi.**

**Blood was running down my lips. I licked it eagerly, smiling to myself. I was having fun.**

I couldn't blink. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. The way she moved, it was devastatingly beautiful, majestic, and yet horrifying. Her eyes looked blacker now if it was possible, her veins were darker and I could have sworn her muscles had grown, thickened. She swept through the room, removing heads, limbs, ripping holes into bodies. It was the most disturbing thing I had ever seen. Nobody could get close to her. They jumped back when she moved towards them. If it wasn't so horrific it would have been hilarious. My stomach almost exploded as I noticed a large group congregating behind Bella. Had she noticed them? They were nine or ten of them, each as big as Emmett.

"Bella look out!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs, dragging myself to my feet and hurrying through the carpet of bodies and body parts towards to girl I loved. I had to help her. She turned towards me, her dark eyes narrowed, and then her face was obscured from me as the mass of vampires fell upon her.

**Get off me! I couldn't escape. They weren't trying to kill me. They were just keeping m pinned to the floor. I roared in anger. I wanted to be free! A burning feeling spread throughout my body. I had to be free!**

"_**Get up! Now! Find a way out! Bite them! Rip them to pieces!"**_**I thrashed against their solid bodies. I growled, screamed, swore, my head practically did a full 360-spin. I felt the hate and fear surge through me and with a low growl I leapt to my feet. Their shocked faces fell to the floor around me. I grabbed the nearest to me, a small man with arms as thick as tree trunks...I tore his arms away from his body. **

**Something hit me. I shrieked in pain. Something was ripping at my neck. I turned and saw chunks of skin on the floor and a small female, I recognised her...Heidi! Her name was Heidi! She had chunks of my veiny skin stuck to her fingers. My eyes locked on hers, I let my arm flick out and felt the soft, damp squish of my fist passing right through her stomach. **

"_**Feel that? Feel the strength? It's not enough is it? You want more!"**_

"**Shut up! Just shut up!" Everything was becoming too much. What was I doing? What had I become? A scream pulled me back into the bloody world.**

I hadn't made it to Bella. Alec had cornered me by surprise. His arms were surrounding me. His spit and venom was dripping onto my cheek.

"This is your fault you little bitch!" I tried to get away but his rage gave him added strength. I was jumping and screaming, Carlisle was busy protecting Esme, Esme was busy protecting Carlisle and Edward was only fighting the ones who went after him. Well that was helping...I guess. I had to get away from him. I watched as Bella put her fist through a beautiful girl**. **I was pretty sure I wanted to throw up, not that I ever remembered feeling sick, but right now, I wanted whatever was sloshing around in my stomach to vacate my dead body and soak into the cold, stony floor.

**I kicked her limp body away from me. There were so many. So many bodies. So many limbs, so much pain. Crumpled heaps of mangled bodies. My beautiful art work. I ignore the screams, the cries of pain, and the prayers for death. I ignored it all. I just kept up my steady pace of destruction. Break one down, move onto the next one.**

**Something hit me. It was weird. I couldn't tell exactly where, it felt like my stomach. I looked down and saw...unbelievably I saw what looked like a spear sticking out of me, just to the left of my navel. **

"**No, that's impossible." I stared at it, as if waiting for it to transform into something more than it was. I grabbed at it. Only then feeling the pain that was shooting throughout my body. I couldn't touch it. What the fuck was going on? My fingers just passed through it as it were made from smoke. What the fuck was going on?!**

"_**It's not real, ignore it. More blood. Give me more!"**_

I was still struggling in Alec's arms. I was thrashing my body violently and he simply tightened his arms around me. I shrieked loudly, out of frustration more than anything. And then I saw her. She'd be stood, screaming and slapping at her stomach but now she was barrelling towards me. Her black eyes shining in the darkness.

**Something had clicked. I'd looked over and seen someone with their arms around her. Alice. My Alice. Ignoring the spear in my stomach I let the rage consume me. How dare he touch her?!**

"_**No! Forget about her, she's not important! You just need more blood. Don't stop, keep going."**_**The voice was getting louder. It was starting to drown out most of my other thoughts. But there was a new voice now. A familiar, soothing voice in my head. Alice's voice. I had to help her. **

**I ran at them, as fast as I could. I had to get her out of here. I was only a couple of feet away when something blocked my way. I skidded to a halt, almost running right through the obstacle. His scent filled my nose before I raised my eyes to his face. Edward. I growled quietly, flexing my fists. Was he a threat?**

Edward was there now, blocking my view of Bella. What was he doing? Why wasn't he helping?! I was being dragged away now, away from everything, towards the back of the hall.

"Let me go you bastard!" Venom sprayed out of my mouth, it wasn't pretty but I didn't care.

"Shut up! You're going to pay for this." He turned me around so I couldn't see the carnage he was dragging me away from. This is so not the vision I had had. What had changed? I couldn't understand. I'd seen us stopping Bella. Preventing this. Sure it had been a bit hazy but I had seen us talking her down, there hadn't been a bloody battle. Everything was different. What went wrong?

**I snarled at him. He needed to get out of my way. He seemed to understand that. With a snarl he stepped to the side and I continued racing towards Alice. She was being dragged towards a door. My anger gave me added speed and I was in front of them before they had even taken another step. Alec. It was Alec. That disgusting bastard!**

**I bared my teeth at him, his face contorted in anger and fear. He dropped Alice to the ground and squared off against me. With a rage filled roar he flew at me. His hands outstretched aimed directly at my throat. Madness was in his eyes. It was no competition. I held my hand out and caught him the chin. He hung limply in mid-air. His mouth open in surprise. My lips curled in disgust and in less than half a second I had ripped his eyeballs out of his sockets. Squeezing them until I felt the small, slimy balls burst in my fist; I rubbed the mess in his face. His cries of pain were music to my ears. I laughed at him, I was enjoying this. His ears were next. They came off as easily as paper.**

"**Bella stop!" Alice was at my side, her hand was on my shoulder. I felt calm spreading from the spot on my shoulder throughout my entire body. I missed her so much. I wanted to take her in my arms and let the world melt away.**

"**Stop it Bella, that's enough." She was stroking my shoulder; her words were slowly making sense. I could see a window of light through the fog in my mind. What was I doing? I let Alec drop to the floor; he whimpered and crawled away, his fingers searching for his ears as he left.**

"**Alice? Alice I'm so sorry." I stepped away from her. What had I done? **

"**Bella baby it's ok, it's ok. I'll help; I'll make it all better." She was cupping my face. Our foreheads were touching, unshed tears were invisibly pouring down both of our cheeks. Our lips met and all my anger fell away. I wrapped my arms around her. Her body pressed against mine. This was what I wanted. I didn't want anything else. I didn't want to be a monster.**

"**She's here." I broke away from Alice. That voice that I had once loved was behind Alice now. Edward. What was he doing?**

"Edward?" I turned to face him. Behind him the Volturi were reassembling themselves. Literally. Some were reattaching limbs; some were shoving redundant organs back into holes in their bodies. All of them were looking at me and Bella.

"Step aside Alice. She's too dangerous. You've seen what's she capable of" The Volturi gathered closer together. Low growls spread amongst them. There were too many. Even injured, there were too many to take on. Before they had been taken by surprise. Now they were aware of Bella and the danger she possessed.

"Edward, no!" I pleaded with him, spreading my arms slightly, trying to shield Bella from them.

"Alice it has to be done. Carlisle agrees with me."

"Carlisle?!" I turned my head, scanning the crowd, he was there. A couple of rows back. His golden eyes were dipped slightly and his face was painted with sadness but also conviction.

"No, no I won't let you." I stepped back slightly, pushing Bella along with me. Her limbs were stiff, she was ready to fight.

"You don't have a choice Alice. Either you step out of the way, or more people will get hurt."

There was no other way. I couldn't get her out of here. There were too many. The world was spinning the wrong way and spinning way too fast.


	19. Chapter 19

_Many, many apologies for the overdue update. It has been a very hectic few months but I hope to have the story up and running again._

_As always, I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to review._

Chapter 19_  
_

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe it. They were all around me. All around Alice.

Edward, that bastard of a traitor. My throat vibrated with the fierce growl that erupted from me. Half the remaining vampires tensed. This was it. Getting close to the end.

"_Don't give up! We can get out. Kill them all. We're stronger, faster, smarter. Do it. Don't think. Rip them apart!"_

"Shut up!" Everyone turned to stare at me as I grabbed at my head in pain. Sparks flew before my eyes! The pain was intense, the worse I'd known since the change. What was going on?

"Bella?" A soft voice filtered down towards me. When did I get on the floor? Her eyes...I remembered them. The deepest shade of black with the faintest hint of gold. Alice. And just behind her...Them!

I leapt to my feet. Ignoring the pain, and the voice. It was screaming at me for their blood. I had to fight; I wasn't going to give in. I could smell their thick, dead blood in the air. I could see the places on their body where their veins should have been pulsing and it made my mouth flood with venom. No! I wasn't! No more Bella! I wasn't going to be that monster. I had to find a way out.

"_No way out, you're mine now. Destroy them!"_

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as loud as I could, grabbing at my eyes, trying to rip the voice out of my head. I was terrified. I had to fight this; I couldn't let these...monsters be right about me. I wasn't like them, and I certainly wasn't a worse kind of monster.

I dragged my fingers down my face, feeling the satisfying sting of my nails breaking my granite skin. It wasn't until I heard her hiss that I remembered we were surrounded. Alice was crouched in front of me, her arms spread out, her face contorted in rage. So many faces were staring at us. Blood-red eyes, angry, hateful, bloodied and disfigured faces. They were getting closer. A few of the ones nearest us were taking swipes at Alice; she dodged them with a flawless grace.

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted it all to stop. If I could cry I would have. Tears would have exploded from eyes. All I had left was the scream. The scream that erupted from my venom-filled mouth.

Something exploded. I could feel it, something inside of me changed. I shrunk further into the floor, wrapping my arms around my head. I couldn't stop screaming. My body was on fire! It was like the change all over again...except...what was that? There was something else, something different, something new! It was a good heat. Soothing but at the same time powerful. My skin was on fire, my dead veins were buzzing with excitement. I was terrified.

A roaring sound filled my ears! My body was shaking violently, I was about to explode! My screams were ripping through me, tearing my ears apart. I clamped my hands over my mouth but the screaming wouldn't stop...it wasn't me.

I lifted my burning head off the floor and ripped my eyes open. There were bodies lying all over the room. Limbs scattered everywhere, nail marks dug into the floor, spit, venom and blood was on everything. There was a crater of emptiness around my crouched form. I hadn't realised I had fallen into a hole two-feet into the ground. When the hell did this happen?! How did this happen?! I got to my feet in an instant, my eyes darting erratically around the room. What did I do? How could I have done this? What the fuck is going on?!

Alice was crouched just at the top of the crater. Her arms were wrapped around her shaking body and her eyes were screwed shut so tightly it terrified me.

"Alice?" My voice was shaky and weak. I scrambled to my feet, my entire body felt drained. She didn't move. She didn't stop shaking.

"Alice?" I walked slowly over to her, trying not to startle her. I reached out a shaking hand and barely brushed her shoulder before she flew across the room away from me. She was hissing loudly, her chest heaving and her eyes were dark shadows of fear.

"What the hell did you do Bella?" She screamed at me, her body pressed against the wall, her fingers dug into the brick and crumbled at her feet.

"Alice, I didn't do this! I mean I did but I didn't mean to. I don't know what happened." I took a step towards her, my hand still held out in front of me. I just had to be close to her. Let her know that I was ok. Things were going to be ok. That's right. Ok. Things would be better now.

"Bella this wasn't right! You...you...you destroyed everyone!" She dropped to her knees; invisible, unshed tears plagued her eyes.

"Alice you have to believe me! I didn't want any of this! I didn't want any of it! I only wanted you!" I moved closer to her. She was within reach now. I could smell her sweet, calming scent. It flooded my mind and spread through my body. I closed my eyes and let Alice wash over me. She dropped her arms, her eyes were fixed on my own and I couldn't take it any longer. I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around her. Our bodies moulded together perfectly, I inhaled the perfect scent of her perfect hair, I ran my hands down her back and pulled her closer. I felt her cling to my body; racking, tearless sobs flowed from her as her fingers dragged through my hair. I ran kisses down her neck, across her jaw, I couldn't let her go.

"We're going to get through this Bella. I promise. We'll figure it out." She'd placed her hands on either sides of my face and held my gaze with hers. I rested my forehead against hers, smiling to myself. My world had officially been destroyed but Alice was here. I could rebuild it.

"_No you can't. You're fooling yourself. It's all over. Rip her throat out!" _ I couldn't silence the voice. It was screaming in my head. I blinked back useless, unshed tears and clung tighter to my Alice.

The bodies at our feet started to twitch. Life was returning to their murderous limbs. As if reading my mind, Alice pulled away from me and without a word, led me away from the carnage. We stepped over pools of blood and slime, arms, legs, chunks of flesh, even an eyeball that followed us around the room. It was disturbingly grotesque. And I had caused it all. What had I done?

I wasn't paying attention. I was just letting Alice lead me away. My eyes were closed to the world. I didn't even notice the scratching sound behind me until Alice stopped walking.

"Bella, do you hear that?" She'd cocked her head to the side slightly and for half a moment I was lost in her beauty. I focused and heard what she was hearing. I scanned the room. We were back where the destruction had all started.

I saw him then, against the far wall. Aro. He was still alive! His fingers were trying to pull the skin at his neck together. His impossibly pale skin was paler than usual and where I thought there would be anger in his eyes, I saw only pride and triumph.

"Bella!" His raspy voice was stretched with pain but a smile spread itself across his face. "I knew you had it in you. I knew you were stronger than all of us. You've made me a proud father Bella."

A growl worked its way out of my throat. I felt my muscles tense and Alice gripped my arm protectively.

"You're not my father." I spat my words at him before fleeing the chamber. Alice wasn't running fast enough. I picked her up in my stronger arms and ran with her. She tucked her face into the crook of my neck. I could feel her inhaling my scent. I'd missed her so much. I couldn't help but enjoy the moment slightly. I pounded my legs faster and faster. We had left the city a few minutes ago but I kept running. My legs never slowed. Pretty soon trees were whipping past us. Startled wild life fled from my path and I barely even noticed the dew on the ground. It must be early morning.

"Bella?" Alice was looking deep in my eyes. I couldn't meet her gaze. So much shame, so much anger.

"Bella, did you plan on stopping any time soon?" Something clicked, I looked at her. How long had I been running? It was as if she'd read my mind.

"You've been running for almost two hours! I'm not even sure we're still in Italy any more." Her words broke through and I skidded to a halt. Dirt flew up into the air all around me and I felt myself sink into the earth a few inches. I dropped Alice gently on the ground in front of me. I was on auto-pilot. I couldn't think. If I thought then I would hear that voice and I couldn't handle that right now. I just breathed in the scent of the woods around me; the soft smell of moss, the dampness of the soil, the dryness of the tree bark. It was soothing. I turned my back on Alice. She shouldn't see me. She shouldn't be anywhere near me. I was dangerous, I wasn't even worthy to be on the same continent as her. What had happened to me?! I stretched my neck back as far as it would go, trying to look at the clouds. They'd always calmed me down, back when I was human. The soft pinkish wisps floated above me. Candy floss caught in the machine. It was...I couldn't describe it.

"Bella?" I felt her hand, soft against the skin on my arm. I looked down and noticed there were darkened splotches of venom all over me. My clothes were torn to shreds and, incredibly, I was shaking. I felt my eyes drift of their own accord towards Alice's face. I'd never seen another creature look so worried in all my life. Alice was covered in venom too. Her clothes had chunks missing out of them where she'd been grabbed. I felt my dead heart implode. I'd put her through so much pain and fear and danger.

"Bella?" Her voice was softer than before. She reached her hand up to my cheek. I flinched away from it but she didn't stop. She placed her hand lovingly against my cheek, her thumb moving back and forth against my cold, dead skin. I felt her hand move lower and she lifted my chin ever so slightly. I was looking into her eyes. They were so dark, so black. I could see my reflection in them...I was truly a monster.

"I'm going to help you through this Bella. I'm not leaving you. We'll make it through this, I promise." I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth. This was the closest I could come to crying. I rested my head against hers and inhaled her scent. She didn't make my mouth water anymore. She just made me feel safe and complete. Closing my eyes and not trusting myself to speak I nodded my head against hers. This was going to be hell.

**Two weeks later.**

I'd been in this cave for God knows how long! The only living creature I'd seen has been Alice. I was chained to the walls. There were chains wrapped along my arms and legs and around my stomach and neck. I couldn't move at all. Which was the point.

Cold Turkey. That's what I was doing. I hadn't had a drop of Vampire Blood in forever. Alice allowed me a cup of animal blood a day. I had to stay weak. The weaker I got, the more desperate the Voice got.

"_Escape! Do it! Fight Back! Break out and kill her!" _

I could almost feel the Voice inside my head. Clawing at my skull, trying to escape my mind and rip Alice to shreds. I think it was working. The first few days, Alice had started to smell more and more appealing to me. It had gotten to the point that I had started snapping at her hands whenever she brought the cup of blood towards me. But now, now the animal's blood was starting to smell good. Alice was starting to regain her old scent. She smelled sweet and enticing but not delicious. I hadn't said a word the whole time. Alice would sing to me softly. She talked to me, tell me how well I was doing, how proud she was, how it would soon be over. And I'd listen to her. I'd nod my head or avert my eyes.

The more of myself I regained, the harder it became to block the Voice out.

"_You'll never win, you're mine now." _

Sometimes I just closed my eyes for hours at a time. If I tried hard enough maybe I could fall asleep, but that never happened. I just stood there, eyes closed, listening to the wind, tiny droplets of moisture, animals scurrying around miles away. I missed home. I missed Phoenix. I missed my Mom and Charlie. I missed normal. Right now all I had was the insane. I was a vampire, not even a vampire! I had become a loathsome monster that fed off the dead! I had killed and tortured and destroyed anything that had gotten in my way. And now, all I had to show for it were these chains strapped around me. It was insane.

"Alice?" I hadn't spoken her name in so long. It felt almost...foreign to say it now. A long forgotten language that nobody could speak, but I could speak it. I had spoken it before.

She ran over to me in less time than a heartbeat. Her hands were on my cheeks, her forehead was pressed against mine and her shoulders were heaving.

"Bella! Sweet, sweet Bella! I thought I'd lost you." I could see her shoulders heaving just below my chin; she was crying phantom tears and heaving false sobs.

"Alice, you'll never lose me, I'll always find my way back to you." I pressed my forehead against her, my own shoulders shaking slightly beneath my emotion.

Her fingers gently stroked my cheek and I felt the beginnings of happiness. I hadn't been happy in so long. It was only when I felt Alice's skin against my own that I knew as long as she was in my life, I'd be able to handle anything; I'd be able to live through anything. We stayed in that position for a couple of hours, occasionally we exchanged soft kisses but nothing that would get either of us worked up, it wasn't safe enough for that yet. When the moon was shinning a misty glow into our cave I finally plucked up the courage to speak.

"Alice, I think I'm ready now." She stepped away, her eyes were squinted and her face was contorted in concentration. She was trying to see the future. Her gift was based on decisions and I had decided that enough was enough. I wasn't going to take this anymore. I wasn't going to be the hideous creature that I had become anymore. I was going to be someone who Alice deserved. Her face softened and without another word she walked over to me and removed my chains one at a time. She left the one around my neck until last and when she removed that she placed light kisses across the skin where it had sat for the past few weeks.

"I trust you Bella." Her lips were right beside my ears and her cold breath against my skin sent shivers down my spine. I smiled at her and held out my hands waiting for her to take them. She paused for half a heartbeat before placing her hands into mine. I rubbed my thumbs slowly across the back of her hands, smiling weakly at her. She was frowning slightly at me. I could tell she was searching the seconds ahead of us, trying to see if there was any danger or trouble. I lowered my eyes. I thought I was safe, but I didn't know how I would feel in an hour or two. I didn't know if something would happen to change me. I hoped against it with all my cold, un-beating heart. The voice was almost silent now. Barely a whisper in the back of my mind as I felt Alice's hands in my own. I let her lead me outside, into the cool air. The scents attacked me! I could smell wood, earth, rain, fur, sweat, and blood. Animal blood. A bird or small rodent had been injured about two miles away. It was slightly off-putting but still appealing. Not as tasty as the smell of human blood and not as intoxicating as the smell of vampires had been but it was still enough to create a small but growing pool of venom beneath my tongue.

We hunted, for maybe three hours we ran and killed together. A fox, a wolf, a few deer. Alice always stayed a few steps behind me. I could feel her eyes on the back of my neck the entire time and it comforted me. I knew if I was to snap she would be right there. And I knew that if it came to it, I would let her rip me apart in order to keep her, and others, safe.

I was just finishing wiping my mouth of the already cold blood of the crumpled deer in my hands when a new scent invaded my nostrils. A scent I recognised, but not a scent I welcomed.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey guys, so sorry for the extremely long wait.  
Anyway, this is my final chapter for this story, I hope you enjoy it.  
As always feel free to review, but I guess there are going to be some of you who aren't going to be happy with the ending.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Chapter 20

Alice's POV

Bella kept me hidden behind her. One of her arms was always protectively positioned slightly across my body. The other was poised at her side, slightly bent at the elbow with a tight fist waiting for anything that may be waiting for us. I could smell it to. I had never expected to smell that scent again, at least not for a few decades at least. I had thought it a million times over the last few months, but things never seem to go smoothly for me, especially when Bella's concerned.

We heard footsteps in the distance. Purposefully slow, coming our way. I couldn't help but bare my teeth slightly; my animalistic nature was coming to the surface. I could hear a low growl form in Bella's chest as she crouched ever so slightly. I slowly placed my hand on her back, rubbing between her shoulder blades gently, trying to keep her calm and soother her worries.

"Now, now ladies, let's not do anything rash." Felix was stood behind us. Light scars scattered his face and hands. So he'd been able to pull himself together after Bella had destroyed him. We were surrounded. One by one, vampires started to move toward us. New born's. Strong, scared, angry. They all stared at us, crouched low; their lips peeled over their teeth and their eyes a fiery red. Bella shifted her weight slightly, trying to shield me from all possible angles. It was no good though. There were too many. They kept coming. Ten, fifteen, twenty, thirty...I couldn't believe it. An army! An army against us. Two against possibly fifty newborn vampires and a handful of very pissed off looking members of the Volturi Guard. I recognised a few of the faces from the carnage Bella left behind. They all bore the evidence of that encounter...to my disgust and shock, Alec was there too! A rag tied around the top of his head where his eyes had been. So it was permanent then. Bella had blinded him the way he could blind his enemies. I smiled inwardly at that notion. Even though he was blinded, he was still powerful. His other sense could compensate for the one that missing, and he still had his gift.

A hand shoved into my back. Felix was trying to usher us forward slightly, moving us towards the centre of the tightening circle of vampires. Bella was well aware of the odds. A fight now would be suicide. She simply snarled at him and led me away from him. One of her eyes remained pinned on Felix, the other was scanning the rest of them.

The low snarls seemed to die down...the newborns eyes all shifted at the same time. From the back of a rather thick group of vampires a figure began to stride forward. He looked more serious than last time. A high collar hiding the scars against his neck. Aro was definitely not on a social call.

"My dearest Bella! You have no idea how difficult it was to track you." His voice held none of the humour it once had. His eyes, however, held a mysterious emotion, one that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"I'm sorry Aro, if I knew it would have been such a chore for you to find me again then I would have killed you back in Volterra and saved you the trouble." Snarls erupted from the gathered crowd and I felt Felix tense behind me. That's my Bella, always voicing her opinion...even at the most inappropriate times.

"Never the less, child, I have found you now. And there are a great many things that we need to discuss." He walked away from his group of vampires and into the circle, coming towards us. A few of the vampires followed him, staying three or four paces behind him, still close enough to lunge into action in less than a heartbeat.

Bella walked towards him, keeping tight hold of my hand. She rubbed her thumb across the back of my hand lightly, trying to soothe my nerves. My entire body felt stiff with anticipation. How had I not seen this coming? I was way off my game lately. As if reading my thoughts Bella voiced hers.

"How did you find us Aro? Alice would have seen you when you decided to come. Do you have a new talented pet following you around?"

He tensed slightly, but allowed a minute smile to flit across his face.

"Oh Bella, my dear. I wasn't looking for you. I was looking for the trail you left. The dead animals, the increase in one animal populous and the decrease in another. The tell-tale signs of the introduction of a new predator into an already established food-chain." Damn it! Science was a bitch. Maybe that's why I preferred art.

"Very clever Aro, I never knew you were aware of such things." We'd begun circling each other slowly. Me and Bella against Aro and his cronies. The army still had us surrounded but my gut told me that if we had to die, Bella would rather take Aro with us than thirty of his soldiers.

"Bella, to business. I've come here to thank you. After your escapades the Volturi suffered heavy losses. In fact, I am the only one to survive other than those of my guard that you see before you. So, bravo my dearest Bella! A hostile take over couldn't have been undertaken more perfectly without you!" He clapped slowly. His fingers slapping lazily against his palms.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, the formalities must begin. In short Bella, you are too dangerous to be allowed to live." The loudest snarl ever leapt from my throat. I threw myself in front of Bella, protecting her from the monster before us. He was not going to lay one finger against her! I'd die a thousand deaths before I even let him come within an inch of her!

Bella slowly pulled me back, smiling at me softly.

"I am no threat now Aro. As you can see, I have stopped my illegal activities; I have resumed my old eating habits. Animals are my only source of sustenance now. You need not fear me."

"Fear, Bella? I do not fear you. I admire you. A cautious admiration but still. The fact is that you aligned yourself against us, against me! And someone with your skills and your...past exploits cannot be allowed to remain such a large and active threat." A rumble spread around the army. They were all nodding in agreement. Most of them had never even laid eyes on Bella before a few minutes ago, but doubtless they had been told stories or lies of the monster who had ended the Volturi's world.

"As I have said Aro, I am no threat to anyone. I will not challenge or harm anyone unless my hand is forced. I have no wish for violence. I only wish to live out my existence with my mate." She squeezed my hand again and I raised my chin in acknowledgement of her words.

"That is a fair enough request Bella. But crimes cannot go unpunished. I'm afraid I can only offer you two choices."

Bet I knew what those choices are.

"Either a century of servitude in penitence of your grievous sins against your people. Or death." Cheers erupted from Aro's army. Felix snickered behind me and I noticed Alec fidgeting slightly. They were all itching for a fight.

"I have served you long enough Aro. I do not wish to repeat that again. If death is the only option then I am afraid that you leave me no choice but to defend myself. And believe me when I say I will use every means at my disposal." Her thinly veiled threat caused Aro to blink. He faltered slightly but then appraised his numbers. He was confident.

"As you will have it Bella. Firstly, may I introduce a new acquaintance of mine. She is very young, but very gifted. Not unlike yourself. She shows great potential. Sarah, Sarah dear, could you come and introduce yourself to Bella and Alice." Aro's eyes were pinned to my own. I couldn't tell what this was about. Was she a new Jane?

A young girl stepped forward. She possessed the bright red eyes of a new born and the sadistic grin of a Volturi. She couldn't have been much older than seventeen. She had short brown hair that curled ever so slightly under her chin, framing her face perfectly. Her petite frame exuded weakness but the confidence in her smile and the knowledge in her eyes told a different story. As she stepped forward I felt something slimy worm its way up my arm. I tried to bat it away. Thinking an insect had worked its way up my body. There was nothing there however. I looked at my arm...the feeling intensified but there was nothing there. My arm felt as though it was caked in slime! It was one of the most disgusting feelings I had ever felt in my entire life. I started to shake my arm, trying to remove the feeling. Bella was staring at me, worry filled her face. She grabbed my shoulders and tried to soothe me.

"Alice? Alice, what's wrong?" She looked from my face to my arm, fear and confusion battling for dominance within her. By now the feeling had spread to my neck and thighs. In a few more seconds it had enveloped my entire body. I couldn't stand still, I was wiping at every inch of my body I could reach, trying to free myself.

"Very good Sarah! Now if you please, close it." Aro was grinning widely and suddenly, I couldn't move. I was rooted to the spot. My eyes and lips were the only things available to me.

"Bella! What's going on? I can't move! Get out of here now!" She tried to pull my arms away from my sides but was unable to. I was a statue.

"Marvellous! Now Bella, do you still choose death? Or have you reconsidered my offer?" I pulled against my invisible bonds but to no avail. I couldn't move an inch. All I could do was blink and talk.

"I refuse your offer Aro. All I will give you is a fierce battle." She glanced over at me, worry stretched across her beautiful features.

"No Bella, run! Go now, please!"

"I'm not leaving you Alice!" She lowered herself in front of me. Her eyes focused on Aro.

"How touching. Your words sadden me, but not overly. Sarah, as we discussed, if you please."

I felt something tugging within me. My arms were moving, twitch at my sides, my legs were shaking and I felt my body come to life. I lunged towards Bella, landing on her back, wrapping my arms around her waist, my legs pinning her arms to her side. I had no control over my movements! I screamed as I felt my legs tighten around Bella's waist and felt the slightest crack beneath her granite skin.

"Alice? What are you doing?" She looked as though she were about to cry. My heart shattered. Why couldn't I stop?

"Bella, it's not me! I can't move, I can't stop! It's her!" I shifted my eyes in the direction of Sarah. Her grin widened as my fists started to pummel Bella's head.

She growled and ripped my legs from around her. I landed on the floor in a crouch, me legs spread wide, my body almost level with the ground beneath it. I screamed again, louder now, trying to regain control of my body.

"Aro what is this?" Bella seethed with rage! Her eyes darted between me, Aro and Sarah.

"Well you have chosen to die Bella; this is your method of execution. I believe you promised me a battle." With his words my body flew towards Bella again. My arms flying out in vicious swipes for her face. My legs trying to trip her. I was moving faster than I ever had before; Bella was having trouble dodging me.

"Bella stop me! Please baby!" I begged her. I couldn't take this. I couldn't bear the thought of killing my love.

"I'm not going to hurt you Alice!" The punches and kicks continued. One kick caught her straight on the chin, sending her flying backwards into the dirt. I screamed in agony! Why couldn't I fight this?

Formulating another plan of attack, Bella leapt towards Sarah. However before she even got within ten feet of her she and Aro were surrounded by a dozen vampires, all snarling at Bella angrily. I was rushing towards her exposed back. My fingers dug into her shoulder before she had time to turn around and I pulled her backwards slamming her down into the ground and sliding my body across hers, pinning her arms to the floor with my bent knees as I sat on her chest. Felix was there now. He had grabbed her arms and lifted her to her feet. Five more vampires gathered round and each took hold of Bella. Holding her in place. Her eyes never left mine as I stood before her. I was screaming hysterically now, trying to break free.

"Alice, fight it baby, come on, I know you! You're the strongest person I ever met! Come on baby, fight it, please!" She was pleading with me and it killed me. I willed myself to be free. I willed myself to stop moving. I tried to fall to the floor, to run, to rip my own hands off. All I could do was blink and scream.

"Bella I can't! I love you so much! I'm sorry; I'm so sorry...please Bella..." I was sobbing dryly. My chest heaving as I tried to break free.

"I'm afraid this is the end dear Bella. It has been an experience I shall not easily forget." With a simple nod he signalled Sarah that this was the end.

"I love Alice, for eternity." She smiled weakly at me as my hands gripped either side of her head.

"Bella, please...kill me!" She simply smiled at me as my hands started to pull...

...

...

...

I was screaming! My arms were thrashing! The world had gone black. What the hell was happening? I felt hands grab me, pinning me down! I had to fight, I had to save Bella!

"Alice! Alice, open your eyes. Come on now; open your eyes for me." That voice, I hadn't heard it in so long...

"Alice, come on now, snap out of it. It's just a vision."

"Yeah come on little sis! Man up!" Those voices...a vision...

I opened my eyes and sat bolt up-right. I was in my house, on the floor; my entire family surrounded me, including Bella. She blushed as I stared open mouthed at her.

It had been a vision! I could fix things!

"Alice are you ok?" I looked into Jaspers beautiful golden eyes.

I nodded silently, I couldn't speak. I heard a small dripping sound. Had someone left a tap on? Then I felt something hit my leg, I looked down to see a black liquid staining my trousers. Everyone took a step towards me. I raised my fingers to my nose. Something didn't feel right. I moved my fingers away, they were covered in blood. I was bleeding!

What was happening?

* * *

_Like that?  
I'm evil, I know.  
But guess what, I have one word for you...sequel._


End file.
